


Paris, 1899

by Mikanskey



Series: Romances de villes et d'années [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Antisemitism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles is a young bourgeois, Class Differences, Erik is an artist, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Historical References, Love at First Sight, M/M, Paris (City), Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, à la fin du 19e siècle.<br/>C'est là qu'Erik a décidé pour un temps de poser ses maigres bagages.<br/>C'est là qu'il pense remettre un peu d'ordre et de calme dans sa vie.<br/>C'est là qu'il va rencontrer Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Décembre 1899. Erik

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Paris, 1899](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736043) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey)



__________________________________________

[ ](http://www.casimages.com/i/160806125020356221.jpg.html)

 

 

 

Si l’on devait reprendre depuis le début, on parlerait de cette fête immense qu’était la capitale en cette année 1899. L’Exposition Universelle allait avoir lieu et Paris se couvrait de pavillons de toutes les nations. Le Champs de Mars et les bords de Seine étaient un chantier immense, et les formes les plus surprenantes s’élevaient, inspirées des créations extravagantes d’architectes mégalomanes. Partout on fêtait les arts et les temps heureux, et s’ouvraient toutes grandes les portes de la Belle Époque. En cette année électrique, ils arrivaient du monde entier : ouvriers et chercheurs de fortune, artistes fauchés et riches négociants. L’atmosphère était pleine de toute cette énergie d’entreprendre et de jouir du siècle naissant. La ville en suffoquait presque.

 _Suffoquer…_  
C’est du moins ce que ressentait le jeune manœuvre qui traînait avec peine un lourd faîtage métallique sous le terne soleil de ce mois de décembre. Encore quatre mois pour terminer l’outrageusement décoré pavillon de l’Allemagne. Il releva les yeux en s’essuyant le front du revers de la main. La tour à horloge était déjà sur pied et les couvreurs œuvraient à présent dans les hauteurs de cet édifice de carnaval.

_Déjà décembre…_

  
Erik était arrivé cette année-là à Paris, en juin, quand la poussière des rues se dispute avec les rayons de l’été.

Il s’était installé à Montmartre.

Rien de bien original c’est vrai, mais où trouver un toit à moindre coût ailleurs que dans ce quartier bohème, coupe gorge et fréquenté, à ce que l’on disait, par des fous et des catins. Alors il logeait là, dans une mansarde, au 4ième étage d’un immeuble délabré ayant gardé le charme rustique des piaules de domestiques. La faune de ses voisins vivait en fourmilière, debout dès l’aube ou couchée aux aurores. Les bruits de la vie grouillante et populaire ne s’arrêtaient jamais. Il ne savait pas trop si cela lui déplaisait ou non, souvent enfermé qu’il était dans ses nostalgies de passé et ses colères du présent.

  
Erik était né en Pologne, dans une famille de petits commerçants juifs. De son père Jacob il avait hérité sa taille élancée, ses cheveux aux reflets blonds et cette allure racée de fils de slaves. Edie, sa mère, lui avait légué un sens obstiné du devoir et des prunelles gris-vert qui pouvaient passer de la plus terrifiante froideur au plus doux des sourires en un instant.

Le son d’une cloche. L’heure de la pause et de la rotation pour les équipes du chantier. Erik ramassa son paletot et sa casquette laissés sur les bancs le long des palissades. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table du contremaître pour recevoir les quelques sous de sa paye du jour. En tant qu’étranger, il avait été embauché comme extra et pouvait du jour au lendemain se voir donner son congé. La paye se comptait en heures faites par jour.

 _– Lehnsherr, mouaih, voilà_. Il lui tendit une poignée de pièces.  
Erik ne dit rien, empocha l’argent et quitta le lieu qu’habitaient déjà les bruits de reprise des travaux.  
Il était 11h. Un froid sec lui glaça la nuque tendit qu’il traversait les beaux quartiers, la casquette vissée sur les oreilles, le col relevé et les mains enfouies dans les poches de toile grossière.

_Fichu hiver parisien._

Rien à voir avec l’Italie. Quel beau soleil il avait connu, là-bas. Trois belles années d’art et de lumière, de vie légère et de petites débrouilles. Un pays de jeunesse offerte et d’insouciance où sa misère ne l’avait pas gêné, pourvu que ses conquêtes du moment lui fournissent du pain et un coin de lit.  
Mais il y avait eu les rumeurs.  
Et puis il avait fallu partir.

Les ruelles parisiennes devenaient plus sinueuses à mesure qu’il s’approchait de son quartier.  
Il arriva enfin à son immeuble. De la porte d’entrée, éternellement ouverte, s’échappait des grands cris. Une jeune femme à la beauté de mulâtresse mâtinée d’espagnole sortit dans un flot de jupes rouges.

  
– Allez tous vous faire foutrrre, je né donnerai plus une pièce à ce connard, c’est avec mon cul que jé gagne ce fric c’est dans ma poche qu’il va finir !

  
Angel Salvatore. Cette jeune calabraise habitait juste en dessous de la mansarde d’Erik. Les esclandres entre elle et Az, le bras droit de son souteneur, faisaient régulièrement résonner tout le quartier. C’était lui justement, qui apparaissait dans l’embrasure de la porte. Un russe à la peau tannée, à la tignasse noire comme la nuit et au visage tranché de cicatrices, qui avait des airs de diable et pour tout dire la parfaite gueule de l’emploi. Il ne parlait pas ou presque. Angel hurlait pour deux.  
Comme l’argument reprenait et qu’il n’était pas près de finir, Erik  se faufila sans attendre entre les deux belligérants.

Pas besoin de s’embarquer dans ces habitudes de querelles puisque elles reprendraient dès demain. Il monta résolument les marches branlantes de l’étroit escalier, arriva jusqu’à chez lui et claqua enfin la porte. Une belle lumière blanche éclairait l’unique pièce. Dans un angle : un matelas, une commode couverte de livres, de larges feuilles de papiers roulées et nouées par une corde.  
Un gros fauteuil garni d’une tenture pourpre faisait une tâche de couleur opulente dans ce décor plus que modeste. Le reste de la pièce était occupé d’une petite table de bois de caisse sur laquelle trônait un vase, quatre roses finissaient d’y sécher. Une cuvette de porcelaine fêlée contenait un fond d’eau claire. Des cartons à dessins envahissaient tout l’espace libre, laissant échapper une partie de leur contenu et une odeur humide d’encre fraîche.  
Erik jeta son paletot sur la chaise et empoigna le restant de son pain du matin. Il en mâchonna une bouchée distraitement, tout en récupérant un fusain et une esquisse laissée inachevée sur le lit de fortune.

_Artiste, le beau métier que voilà…_

  
Son père n’aurait certainement pas apprécié que son fils unique tombe dans ce genre d’occupation pour crève-la-faim. Mais Erik avait toujours eu ça dans les doigts. Cette envie de laisser quelques part une trace des images qu’il voyait en fermant les yeux. Les images et surtout les ombres. Le noir, beaucoup de noir, sur du blanc. Il griffonna sans conviction les contours d’une porte, les lignes d’un réverbère et une petite scène nocturne du quartier prit rapidement forme. Il la noircit de nombreux traits, et la pulpeuse jeune femme qui en était le centre se mua en diablesse aux yeux fous. Elle lui échappait, cette figure, trop vulgaire, pas assez intrigante. Il allait devoir retravailler tout ça.

L’horloge de l’église sonnait au loin. De longs coups traînants pour annoncer les treize heures.  
Erik laissa là son croquis. Il avait encore une demi-heure pour se laver et se redonner quelque allure. Son deuxième métier commençait à 14h. Deux boulots pour avoir tout juste de quoi payer le loyer, sa pitance et surtout son matériel.  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné et se releva. Il avait les épaules endolories par les efforts du matin.

Vingt cinq minutes plus tard, il était en bas de l’escalier, fraîchement rasé et les cheveux domptés. Angel et Az n’étaient plus là. La rue n’en était pas moins bruyante, des marchands des quatre saisons s’étant installé avec leurs étales de fortunes. Les conversations des commères remplissaient l’air et réchauffaient l’atmosphère. Erik se paya une belle pomme verte pour compléter son déjeuner frugal et prit résolument le chemin des grands boulevards.

Depuis quatre mois, en plus de travailler sur les chantiers de l’Exposition, il était commis à l’Hôtel Drouot, la célèbre maison de ventes.

Quand il arriva, il y avait déjà toute une foule aux portes arrières du bâtiment. Le lieu dégueulait ses caisses énormes, ses antiquités bringuebalantes et ses précieux objets d’art dans un va-et-vient de suants déchargeurs et de guindés valets de pied.

Erik avisa une tête connue. Il rejoignit un gaillard hirsute aux muscles saillants. Celui-ci l’accueillit d’une grosse bourrade sur l’épaule.

– Salut l’artiste. Alors t’as pris le temps de te refaire une beauté ? Tu sais que tu risques pas de te lever une belette dans ce clapier ! A moins qu’tu sois branché vieille veuve !

– Merci Logan. Et toi, t’as pensé à te laver depuis avant-hier ?

  
Erik se fendit d’un sourire, tandis que son collègue émis un grognement amusé. Il appréciait ce grand type, aussi brutal que sympathique, et leurs échanges de saillies continuelles. C’est lui qui lui avait trouvé ce second travail. Sous ses airs de rustaud peu amène, Logan avait tout un réseau de contacts et bons plans dans Paris. Alors même si Erik était peu enclin à donner son amitié à qui que ce soit : celui-ci valait la peine d’être brossé dans le sens du poil.

  
– Grouille-toi ils vont commencer là-dedans. T’es en salle 2, au Rez-de-Chaussée.

– Aaah T’es une vraie mère pour moi !

Les deux mains sur le cœur, il prit un air d’enfant aimant.

– Pfff casses-toi trou du c’.

  
Erik tourna les talons, derrière lui Logan mimait l’exaspération.

En rentrant dans le bâtiment, il esquiva de justesse deux manœuvres qui portaient une armoire. Celle-ci s’ouvrit d’un coup, laissant tomber une planche intérieure sur le pavé. Au fracas du bois se mêla les éclats des jurons des deux hommes. N’en tenant pas compte, Erik fila jusqu’à la salle de ventes.

A son arrivée, le commissaire-priseur n’était pas encore là et Erik prit le temps de s’installer dans un coin de la salle. Il aimait se tenir caché derrière les piles de chaises tendues de riches étoffes et les meubles en fin de vie. Là, comme un tigre en chasse, il pouvait surveiller les spectateurs, les riches clients, les antiquaires loqueteux. Toute cette faune des collectionneurs aussi bigarrée que pathétique.

_Se battre pour ces breloques dorées, un vrai passe-temps de richards oisifs._

Il méprisait ces gens, mais il n’aurait pu nier qu’après les efforts physiques de sa matinée, retrouver l’ambiance feutrée de Drouot était un vrai plaisir. Aujourd’hui comme à l’habitude, il se tenait donc en peu en retrait, caché entre une Venus alanguie de plâtre terne et une chauffeuse style Empire. Les murs couverts de velours rouge donnaient à la salle une atmosphère douce, poussiéreuse et assoupie.  
Il détaillait la foule du jour.  
Il commençait à reconnaître les habitués, il en saluait même certains. Une petite dame potelée au premier rang semblait fascinée par une jardinière rococo, elle frétillait d’impatience dans l’attente de la mise en vente de son numéro. Au fond, le public qui n’avait pu trouver une place assise s’entassait debout. Les portes d’entrée des visiteurs étaient situées au fond de la salle.

La masse de gens gigota un peu. On grogna et grommela. Un retardataire venait de rentrer dans la salle déjà comble et désirait visiblement trouver une bonne  situation. Ce qui relevait de l’impossible, chaque chaise était prise, même le vieux canapé Louis XV qui allait être mis en vente dans l’après-midi avait trouvé une utilité en la personne d’un couple d’italiens s’y étant affalé.

_Les suffisants retardataires : un vrai bonheur de les observer interagir avec leurs semblables._

Le sourire aux lèvres, Erik focalisa son attention sur le nouveau venu.

C’était un homme important, cela se voyait à sa mise. Le menton haut, la redingote serrée, le sourire confiant de celui qui se sait entouré par les bonnes personnes, l’assurance de celui qui croit dans la stabilité de son avenir. Il parvint à se glisser en bonne place, debout certes mais bien en vue.

 _Il veut voir les œuvres ou qu’on le voit ?_ se demanda Erik, un brin agacé par l’arrogance assumée du bourgeois, qui venait de bousculer une dame fluette qui n’osait rien dire.

L’homme se retourna et s’adressa à quelqu’un derrière lui. Il prit un ton irrité, dédaigneux. Violemment il saisit le bras d’un jeune homme qu’il ramena à ses côtés. Ce dernier se dégagea vivement et se tint résolument en retrait, envoyant à celui qui le sermonnait encore, un regard noir.


	2. Son regard. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik découvre un regard inconnu dans la foule qui se presse dans la salle de vente.

Un regard noir, c’était une figure de style. Il n’y avait aucune obscurité dans ce regard, une flamme oui éclatante, brûlante mais pas de noirceur.

Erik sentit tout son corps s’animer d’un violent frisson.

Des yeux bleus. Intensément bleus et brillant si vivement qu’Erik resta hypnotisé.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus d’une vingtaine d’année. Des mèches brunes, une peau d’un teint de porcelaine et surtout des lèvres incroyables, rouges à en être obscènes, des lèvres délicieuses et pleines, des lèvres, se dit-il, pour lesquelles il aurait vendu ce qu’il restait de son âme. Ce jeune homme semblait tout droit sorti d’un tableau de ces anglais préraphaélites qui peignaient des muses et des magiciennes tentatrices et sensuelles vouées au désespoir.

 

Il y eu quelques mots échangés entre le massif bourgeois et celui qui devait être son fils bien que la ressemblance ne fut pas frappante. Le père pris un air particulièrement obtus, les sourcils froncés, et gronda une menace. Puis il finit par hausser les épaules et tourna son attention vers l’estrade où le commissaire-priseur venait d’apparaître.

Erik ne prêta pas attention à l’entrée du maître de cérémonie. Il y eu un peu de bruit de la foule, puis au geste solennel du marteau qui frappe sur le bois, et ce fut le début de la vente. Un va et vient de commis, d’objets, de mains levées, d’échanges de billets. Une effervescence réglée comme un métronome.

Mais toute cette danse des enchères ne tira pas Erik de sa contemplation. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer le jeune inconnu. Celui-ci s’était détourné de la vente avec lassitude et parcourait la salle du regard. Il avait dû être trainé là plus ou moins de force. Une corvée de riches oisifs bien peu contraignante, jugea-t-il amer.

Que leurs mondes devaient être différents, radicalement différents. Quelle demeure cossue pouvait-il bien habiter ? Il étudiait le droit sans doute, comme cela se faisait souvent, et devait prendre du vin et des glaces au café Tortoni avec toute une bande d’aristocrates délurés prompts à dilapider la fortune familiale et à engrosser les bonnes.

Un autre monde… répugnant de fatuité. Tout ce qu’Erik exécrait.

 

Et pourtant…ce jeune homme posait à présent les yeux sur tout ce qui l’entourait : les objets dépareillés, les figures cosmopolites du public de la salle. Il détaillait tout avec un air d’intelligence innocente, un intérêt pour chaque chose et chaque personne.

Erik lisait une vraie curiosité dans ces prunelles azur qui passait de visage en visage. De la curiosité lumineuse qui se peignait sur son visage et ouvrait ses traits en un bel air de confiance en soi. Erik prenait mentalement le maximum de notes, ses doigts le démangeaient de ne pouvoir fixer sur le papier cette figure si expressive.

 

Soudain il retint son souffle.

Leurs regards venaient de se rencontrer.

 

Il lui sembla que la foudre traversait son corps, une décharge crispa son cœur qui fit un bond presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. Dans le regard du jeune homme il y avait une vive surprise : l’étonnement d’avoir été attrapé à son propre jeu ou de la timidité, Erik n’aurait pas su le dire, son esprit à lui semblait figé. L’impression était très étrange, et c’était la première fois qu’une telle chose lui arrivait.

Le jeune aristocrate ne détourna pas les yeux. Il le regardait avec intensité. Il semblait hypnotisé, lui aussi, par cet instant d’intimité suspendue en pleine foule. Ils étaient soudain seuls, jetés tous les deux dans le vide.

Au loin, comme étouffé par une couverture, la voix du commissaire-priseur énonçait les enchères, les numéros se succédèrent.

Erik perdit la notion du temps, absorbé tout entier par ce regard.

 

Quand l’un de ses collègues lui indiqua d’un coup de coude qu’il était temps qu’il présente un objet. Il s’arracha à son rêve pour saisir avec automatisme le vase qu’on lui tendait, enrageant des précieuses secondes perdues à sa contemplation. Il marcha, mécanique et détaché, vers l’estrade. Attendit que les prix s’envolent, récupéra le vase, le tendit à un autre commis.

Automatismes du métier, efficaces.

Ce n’était que quelques instants de perdus c’est vrai, mais l’impression étrange était restée là : en lui. Plus qu’une curiosité, un besoin qui lui ordonnait de ne pas perdre les instants fugaces en présence de ce parfait inconnu.

Erik reprit sa place, un peu en retrait derrière les tables des experts, et chercha le jeune homme dans le public. Celui-ci n’avait pas bougé et ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Il attrapa son regard immédiatement et un éclat de sourire vint illuminer encore davantage les prunelles bleues. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui répondre d’un clin d’œil. Cette fois, c’est presque un rire bien vite caché d’une geste discret de la main qu’Erik surprit sur le visage du jeune aristocrate. Il était adorable.

Une voix les tira tous deux de leur échange muet.

Le père venait de surenchérir sur une toile, il la disputa férocement avec un autre collectionneur pour finir par emporter la vente. Un sourire satisfait rida son visage. Il bomba le torse, fier comme un toréro.

Un petit homme guindé vint lui réclamer la somme et la signature du cahier d’enchères. Il s’exécuta avec force gestes d’apparat.

 

– Charles, va surveiller l’empaquetage de cette toile, je ne voudrais pas qu’elle prenne un mauvais coup dans les réserves à cause d’une manipulation hasardeuse des larbins ! Tonna-t-il.

 

Erik crispa la mâchoire, _des larbins…nous ne sommes rien d’autre pour eux._

 

– J’aurais voulu assister à la fin de la vente. Répondit le jeune homme d’une belle voix posée et avec un aplomb certain.

 

Il lui fut renvoyé un regard sombre qui ne souffrait pas de contestation.

Erik le vit s’exécuter, ne préférant probablement pas défier en public l’autorité paternelle.

Il fut dirigé vers les réserves, à la suite d’un commis qui emportait le tableau.

En passant près de l’estrade des ventes, il se tourna vers Erik. Son visage ne portait qu’une expression neutre mais dans ses yeux il y avait tant de choses, un chaos de sentiments.

 

Et Erik sentit son esprit bourdonner, cette rencontre lui semblait un miracle mais elle était plus probablement une malédiction. Vers quels tourments le mèneraient ces yeux là…vers quels plaisirs ?

 

En lui ne résonna plus que deux simples mots, un ordre presque : «  _Suis-le !_  ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà enfin la suite ! Oh vraiment je m'excuse de prendre autant de temps, la vraie vie est extrêment envahissante il faut bien le dire !!  
> Et gros merci à BBareilles qui grâce à une conversation que nous avons eu hier soir (très tard) m'a motivé pour avancer mes projets de fics en cours. Me voici reboostée !!


	3. Suis-le. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous passons cette fois du point de vue de Charles et on découvre les coulisses de la vénérable maison de ventes. Bonne lecture !

_________

 

Les lourdes portes à battant venaient de se refermer dans un bruit sourd. Charles suivait le commis dans le couloir menant aux magasins de stockage. Il faisait sombre, une odeur de poussière et de renfermé embaumait l’air. Devant lui, l’homme en uniforme noir à liserés rouge marchait d’un bon pas, le tableau dans les mains. Il ne tenait aucun compte d’être accompagné, ou du moins s’en donnait l’air. Sa mine fermée un peu hautaine pouvait laisser sous entendre le contraire, mais Charles arrêta-là son observation. Il n’avait pas la curiosité de fraterniser avec cet homme.

Non, d’ailleurs, il n’avait pas l’impression d’être vraiment présent. Son esprit était resté dans la salle des ventes.

Il ne pensait qu’à ce regard clair, intense.

A ce sourire, à cet inconnu.

Et dire qu’il avait failli ne pas venir.

Pour une fois il pouvait remercier son tyran de beau-père qui l’avait arraché à ses chères études pour le forcer à l’accompagner. Un rôle de porte-manteau bien sage, rien de plus. Encore du temps perdu à faire le coq et à jeter au visage du peuple sa fortune toute fraiche.

Charles détestait la sensation d’être le centre de l’attention, d’être évalué, sous-pesé comme un sac d’or. Et il le savait, les ragots allaient bon train dans les salons où l’on glose. Il était l’héritier Xavier, l’une des plus grosses fortunes de Paris, le fils du célèbre archéologue philanthrope. Un bon parti bien qu’un peu freluquet.

Les mieux informés disaient qu’il était le jeune américain qui vivait encore sous le joug d’un certain Kurt Marko, second époux de Sharon Xavier, un bourgeois pédant ayant le goût des investissements douteux.

Et les arnaques de bas étages ça ne manquait pas dans cette capitale de toutes les idées folles où on risquait sa fortune pour les inventions miracles et les tentations les plus improbables. Kurt dilapidait la fortune familiale, c’était de notoriété publique.

Charles ne voulait pas venir à cette vente. Il ne voulait pas être encore traîné là, obligé d’assister à ses duels de gros sous pour l’acquisition d’une croute peinte ou sculptée. Une énième breloque qui terminerait dans la salle de réception de leur hôtel particulier déjà engorgée d’horreurs dorées.  Kurt n’avait aucun goût de toute façon. Il ne faisait cela que pour impressionner la galerie et se piquer de culture lui qui détestait l’art viscéralement. Une « activité de fainéant » disait-il.

Mais…

Mais si Charles n’était pas venu, il n’aurait pas croisé ce regard-là.

Le regard de cet homme.

Gris, peut-être verts, des yeux d’abord assombrit par un air de colère, de rancune froide. Mais attirant, hypnotisant, des yeux qui vous captivent. Et ce sourire…Il avait senti tout son corps se réchauffer soudainement à sa vue. Cet inconnu était fascinant, il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose comme… de la défiance ou plutôt…de la liberté.

Une liberté que lui enviait Charles. Libre de choisir. Libre de partir. Libre de vivre. Libre de…si seulement…

 

– Janos attends !

Le commis s’arrêta et se retourna. Charles également, un peu surpris pour avoir était tiré de sa réflexion, encore davantage lorsqu’il reconnu celui qui les avaient rattrapé. L’inconnu qui occupait tant ses pensées était là, un peu haletant et ramenant en arrière d’un geste irrité une mèche châtain aux reflets roux.

– Attends, je m’en occupe, il y a un autre meuble à déplacer en salle et ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es plus costaud que moi, ils m’ont demandé de t’appeler. Je m’occupe de ça.

Et d’autorité, il saisit le tableau des mains du commis, qui fronça les sourcils. Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, il ne répliqua rien contre cette excuse douteuse et haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre le couloir vers la porte de la salle des ventes. Charles était bouche-bée. La situation était assez cocasse. Son mystérieux inconnu semblait tout aussi surprit que lui que son mensonge soit passé sans plus de remous.

Il n’y avait pas de meuble avant au moins 20 bons numéros. Cela, Charles en était sûr.

–Suivez-moi je vous prie.

L’inconnu avait repris son air confiant, insolant presque. Mais maintenant, Charles soupçonnait que cette attitude cachait quelque chose…

Il poursuivi son chemin dans le couloir à la suite de l’homme dont il pouvait à présent détailler la silhouette. Plus grand que lui, peut-être bien d’une bonne demi-tête.  Une taille étonnement fine qui s’ouvrait sur des épaules carrées. Un physique  attractif qui n’aurait pu être que cela si il n’y avait eu dans sa démarche cette surprenante grâce. Le genre de virilité élégante qui faisait tourner les têtes dans les salons mondains.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une grande salle encombrée de caisses de toutes tailles, de paquets suspendus aux poutres de la charpente apparente, de tapis roulés et de cadres entreposés en piles bancales contre les murs. Des sculptures enroulées dans des papiers d’emballage bruns faisaient des formes fantomatiques dans les recoins sombres. L’éclairage succinct de trois appliques murales accentuait encore davantage les ombres de cette caverne aux merveilles décrépie.

Ils étaient seuls. Le commis posa le tableau sur une grande table et retira ses gants blancs. D’un geste sûr, il déroula et coupa une large feuille destinée à protéger l’œuvre. Ses mains, remarqua Charles, étaient longues et fines. Ses doigts étaient tâchés d’encre noire. Un imprimeur ? Un écrivain peut-être ou un poète ? Il ne put réprimer un ricanement discret : vraiment il fallait qu’il se débarrasse de ces pensées pathétiquement romantiques !

– Ma tenue vous inspire t-elle de la moquerie ?

Charles sursauta et ravala sa bonne humeur. La voix du commis avait coupé le silence feutré qui régnait dans la pièce.  Il ne s’était même pas donner la peine de se tourner vers lui pour l’interpeler de cette manière abrupte. Il continuait sa tâche avec efficacité, choisissant une mesure de ficelle pour emballer le paquet. Les gestes soudain plus raides.

Loin d’être choqué par le ton cinglant, Charles se sentit immédiatement coupable que son attitude ait été mal comprise.

– Non, vous vous méprenez. Je me moquais plutôt de moi-même. Une pensée ridicule qui m’est venue soudainement, rien de plus.

Pour se donner de la contenance, il s’appuya nonchalamment à un petit bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Le commis finissait l’emballage du tableau.

– Et quelle était cette pensée ? Faites profiter au larbin que je suis d’un peu de l’hilarité des riches.

Il trancha d’un mouvement vif la ficelle trop longue puis posa le paquet à plat sur la table.

Charles ne savait que répondre. L’attaque était directe, presque grossière et pourtant il sentait que l’amertume du propos n’était pas dirigée réellement contre lui.

– Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas vous blesser et pour votre gouverne je ne cautionne pas les propos méprisant de mon beau-père. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de juger un inconnu à sa seule mise et si je puis me permettre vous pourriez faire preuve de la même retenue.

L’homme se tourna vers lui. Tout, de son attitude à son regard glacial, évoquait la colère froide et digne de la fierté outragée. Il s’avança vers Charles qui releva le menton et serra les poings, bien décidé à ne pas battre en retraite. La muflerie des mâles parisiens ne lui était pas étrangère. Il avait affronté bien pire spécimen dans sa courte vie.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux gris.

Charles retint son souffle.

Quelque chose d’animal avait surgit dans ce regard. Un éclat de….. désir ?..qu’est-ce que ?..

– Vous avez raison je n’ai pas fait preuve de retenue… Avec vous…il semble…que je ne sache pas faire preuve de retenue…

Le ton avait changé. De glacial à …brulant. Cette voix était grave et chaude. Prédatrice et séduisante à la fois. Il n’avait fallu qu’un instant pour que Charles se sente à nouveau possédé, projeté dans le vide comme quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle de ventes.

Le commis fit un pas de plus vers lui.

Il se redressa alors et sentit soudain avec angoisse qu’il était bien à l’étroit entre le meuble derrière lui, les caisses à ses côtés et cet homme qui s’approchait lentement.

Et qui s’avançait encore. Les traits de son visage vibraient d’une intensité fascinante.  Charles ne parvenait pas à retenir ni sa respiration qui s’emballait, ni son coeur qui battait à se rompre. Son esprit était un chaos, il ne voyait plus rien, hypnotisé par ce regard qui s’approchait encore jusqu’à se qu’il se retrouve prisonnier entre deux bras tendus. L’inconnu venait de poser ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau où il s’était appuyé, le plaquant de son bassin au bois du meuble. Son visage était si près du sien qu’il eu soudain le vertige en plongea dans les iris gris acier.

Il ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à reprendre une contenance. Il était enivré de sensations. Inexplicablement possédé par un désir incontrôlé, quelque chose qu’il découvrait là, la soif étrange de ce corps masculin pressé contre le sien.

Un frisson le parcourra de la nuque jusqu’au creux des reins, réveillant sa peau encore davantage.  Sous la fine barrière du tissu de leurs vêtements, il sentait la tension brulante de leurs deux sexes en érection. C’était de la folie. Jamais il n’avait connu cela…jamais un homme n’avait… Il ne pouvait pas… Il devait…

Il perçut le souffle de cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom venir réchauffer ses lèvres.

La gorge atrocement sèche, Charles avala sa salive. Sa raison se débattait encore, mais son corps avait déjà rendu les armes, il s’entendit murmurer.

– Faites-le...

 

 

 

Un éclat de voix résonna violemment dans la grande pièce.

-CHARLES ?! Mais où est-il enfin !? Il croit que j’ai tout le temps du monde celui-ci ?!

Le commis s’était écarté de lui si soudainement qu’on aurait pu croire qu’il avait été électrocuté. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés encore sous le choc de cette interruption et surtout de l’intensité avec laquelle ils avaient été attirés l’un vers l’autre.

Lorsque Kurt Marko parvint enfin jusqu’à eux, accompagné d’un employé de la salle de ventes, Charles était encore en train d’essayer de rajuster sa mise. Il sentit qu’il avait le rouge aux joues et cette sensation d’être presque pris en faute par son beau-père l’horrifiait. Vers quel abîme avait-il faillit tomber ?

-Ah te voilà ! Bon alors ce tableau ? Il est prêt ?

Kurt était visiblement très pressé comme toujours, et son visage crispé par l’énervement lui donnait des airs de bouledogue. Il dévisagea son beau-fils avec un sourcil relevé, un mélange de mépris et de dégout au bord des lèvres. Il n’avait rien pu voir mais Charles ne put s’empêcher de frissonner d’une crainte instinctive.

Le commis était afféré à la table d’emballage. Il reposa un crayon dans une boite d’outils et pris la toile empaquetée qu’il tendit au bourgeois. Celui-ci le regarda comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

–Non mais qu’est-ce que vous croyez, que je vais prendre ça sous le bras ? Vous êtes payé pour quoi ? Suivez-nous jusqu’au fiacre ! Non mais on croit rêver !

– Messieurs veuillez me suivre je vous raccompagne jusqu’à la sortie, je vous prie d’accepter toutes nos excuses pour ce contre-temps malheureux.

L’employé obséquieux qui avait surgit au milieu d’eux s’était presque fendu d’une courbette et fusillait du regard le commis qui ne broncha pas. Charles en était mortifié, il ne put que soupirer et suivre son beau-père qui amorça la marche d’un pas de conquérant. Le commis suivait en queue le groupe, les lèvres serrées et tenant le tableau devant lui comme un page portant les régalia.

Ils passèrent la porte de la maison de vente et le cocher qui les attendait descendit de son siège pour prendre le paquet. Une fois libéré, le commis saisit élégamment la poignée de la porte du fiacre et l’ouvrit avec un mouvement de tête qui avait tout de la révérence d’Ancien Régime, un large sourire lui barrait le visage.

–Si ces messieurs veulent bien prendre place, avec tous les meilleurs compliments des établissements Drouot !

Charles ne put réprimer un rire qu’il transforma en toux soudaine. Kurt ne gouta pas l’ironie.

-Cette maison ferait bien de revoir la bonne tenue de ses employés.

Pour autant, il monta en premier, lourdement et en grommelant. Le jeune homme fit mine, en lui présentant son bras, d’aider à son tour Charles à monter sur le marchepied. Mais au moment où celui-ci allait saisir cette main tendue celle-ci se déroba et il sentit qu’on lui glissait quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau.

– Je vous attendrai.

Trois mots, à peine soufflés, mais il les avait bien entendu. Il plongea une dernière fois dans le regard clair de cet inconnu puis, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble, monta enfin dans la voiture dont la porte couverte d’un tissu opaque claqua d’un bruit sec.

 


	4. Demain midi. Charles

_Pavillon de l'Allemagne, demain midi.  Erik._

 

Et c'était tout. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le petit morceau de papier plié que Charles avait trouvé dans la poche de son manteau en rentrant au manoir familial.

 

Un rendez-vous et un prénom.

 

_Erik._

 

Ce fascinant inconnu s’appelait _Erik_. Il le prononça tout bas pour en tester le son.

 

 _E.r.i.k_. Cela lui allait si bien, l'ouverture sur une voyelle forçant le souffle en un premier soupir, puis les consonnes vives et tranchantes.

 

 _Erik_.

 

Charles avait à nouveau le cœur battant. Ces quelques heures, ces quelques minutes, ce presque baiser et maintenant ce rendez-vous ! Tout cela était totalement incroyable, terrifiant. Déraisonnable. Nouveau. Interdit...

 

-CHAAAARLES !!

 

Il cacha immédiatement le message dans un tiroir de son bureau.

 

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier suivit d'une tornade de jupons bleus qui déboulèrent dans sa chambre : Raven, sa petite soeur.

 

Quoique ... petite... à bientôt 17ans elle était déjà plus grande que lui ! Ces longues boucles blondes attachées par des rubans rouges cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elles avaient les pommettes rondes, le teint éclatant à la lumière d'un sourire communicatif. Elle était charmante, si vive et si belle. Charles l'adorait.

 

-Alors qu'as-tu vu ? Y-avait-il du monde ? Comment étaient habillées les dames ? As-tu rencontré des artistes ? Des marchands étrangers ? Des bohémiens ? Racontes moi !!!

 

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, trépignant, n'en tenant plus de l'entendre narrer ses aventures. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Impossible de lui livrer le moindre détail de l'ouragan qui avait traversé son existence quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

\- Oh tu sais, c'est d'un ennui mortel. On s'entasse tous dans une salle qui sent la poussière et c'est à celui qui fera montre du portefeuille le plus fourni. Une fois les poches vides, tout le monde quitte la place et c'est bien tout.

 

Il haussa les épaules en prenant un air un peu blasé. Elle soupira de dépit.

 

-Et voilà, toi tu as le droit de partir en balade, de voir du monde, de voir des gens, et moi je dois rester enfermée ici où au mieux on m'ignore et au pire on m'exaspère. Et tu ne fais même pas l'effort de me raconter ce que je manque. C'est injuste !

 

Cette fois, la jeune fille prit une moue boudeuse. Charles voulut se montrer réconfortant.

 

\- Tu es mieux à la maison tu sais. Paris n'est pas la place d'une demoiselle comme il faut.

 

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire et il le comprit trop tard.

 

\- "Comme il faut" ! Comment " comme il faut" ?! Comment puis-je savoir si je suis "comme il faut" si je ne peux même pas rencontrer des personnes de mon âge ! J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez. Je suis votre petit animal décoratif ! Je ne sers qu'à être montré aux beaux partis lors des soirées ennuyeuses de cet imbécile de Kurt !

 

Elle avait monté le ton, se moquant bien d'être entendue de toute la maison.

 

Son dédain pour son beau-père n'était un secret pour personne. Mais elle ne risquait pas grand chose, celui-ci ne se préoccupait de son existence que pour essayer de la faire épouser un héritier grabataire dont il pourrait piller la fortune. Charles n'en avait que trop conscience, et il faisait tout pour désamorcer les alliances répugnantes que Kurt projetait à l'insu de sa belle-fille et dans l'indifférence de son épouse. D'ailleurs, bien avant son décès près d'un an plus tôt, Sharon Xavier-Marko avait abandonné tout attachement maternel, préférant se noyer dans les vapeurs d'opium et laisser au jeune Charles la responsabilité de l'éducation de sa ravissante sœur.

 

Pas facile de savoir doser entre tolérance et chaperonnage quand on a soi-même que 21 ans et des envies de libertés plein la tête. Hélas il sentait que, les mois passant, Raven devenait de plus en plus indépendante, bientôt son ton paternaliste ne servirait plus à grand chose.

 

-Écoutes ma chérie, essayes d'être raisonnable, je ne peux pas te laisser courir les rues, ça ne se fait pas et si tu veux trouver un mari qui...

 

\- ...qui paiera pour t'entretenir plutôt que de vivre comme un parasite à mes crochets !

La phrase grossière les fit se retourner. Kurt Marko se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Charles. De toute sa hauteur, il regardait le frère et la sœur avec une grimace de dédain aux lèvres.

 

Charles sentit la colère le gagner. De quel droit cette homme, auquel il n'était lié en rien, se mêlait des affaires de famille, de quel droit, lui qui avait vampirisé la fortune de son défunt père, pouvait-il avoir le culot de dire que Raven était à sa charge ! Il serra les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes de la main.

 

Garder son calme, absolument, pour ne pas que la situation s'envenime. A côté de lui, sa sœur pris une inspiration pour rétorquer mais Charles intervint avec qu'elle ne le fisse.

 

\- Je ne crois pas que ces questions vous intéressent Kurt. Ma sœur a simplement envie de se délacer un peu. Les journées d'hiver sont très monotones à Paris.

 

Mais, aujourd'hui, le beau-père n'avait pas envie d’apaisement.

 

\- Oui, "se délasser" et surtout traîner comme une gourgandine dans les passages couverts ! Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de mal pour lui trouver un parti sérieux sans qu'il y ait besoin en plus de devoir masquer la déshérence de son éducation !

 

Devant une telle vulgarité, la jeune fille se tendit comme une flèche et Charles n'eut que le temps de lui saisir le bras pour la retenir de venir souffleter son beau-père. Lui-même tremblait de rage, Kurt venait de sous-entendre clairement que l'éducation qu'il avait tant de mal à donner à sa sœur était médiocre.

Il se contint pourtant.

Il n'y gagnerait rien à braquer Marko. Celui-ci avait le pouvoir de leur faire vivre un enfer. Par exemple, ce que Raven ne savait pas, c'est que si elle avait échappé au sordide pensionnat pour jeunes filles, c'était uniquement grâce à une lutte acharnée de Charles qui avait fini par renoncer à ses cours à l'université pour pouvoir payer de sa propre bourse des professeurs particuliers à la jeune fille.

 

Il inspira et déclara du ton le plus posé qu'il puisse trouver:

 

\- Je vais veiller tout particulièrement à ses sorties, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier, d'ailleurs demain matin je compte passer chez mon ami le docteur McCoy...

 

Raven se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds d'espoir: sortir avec son grand-frère, rencontrer ses amis, il savait que la jeune fille en mourrait d'envie. Il lui sourit et continua.

 

-et Raven pourra m'accompagner. C'est un jeune homme très convenable et nous pourrons prendre tous les trois un chocolat dans le nouveau quartier du nouvel Opéra. Les salons de thé sont très recommandés par les amies de feu notre Mère.

 

Kurt haussa les sourcils. Il eut soudain un ricanement méprisant.

 

-Vous voilà bien renseigné sur les distractions pour jeunes filles, Charles. Je vous croyais uniquement préoccupé de vieux livres poussiéreux et de cabinets de curiosités. Si vous arrivez à dégoter une héritière dans un de vos boudoirs parisiens, on finira peut-être par faire de vous un homme !

 

Charles cette fois, sentit qu'il n'allait pas réussir à contenir sa colère.

 

Bon sang, s'il fallait être aussi abruti et violent que son imbécile de beau-frère, Cain, parti depuis 5 mois en voyage "d'études" dans tous les bordels de Méditerranée pour avoir le droit d'être considéré comme un homme !!!

 

Il se mordit la joue. Ne pas répliquer. Cela ne le mènerait à rien. Le bal marquant les débuts de Raven dans le monde aurait lieu dans moins de deux semaines, pour la nouvelle année. Un bal somptueux où le Tout Paris des ambassades et des résidents étrangers sera là pour fêter le siècle nouveau. L'occasion de faire des rencontres avantageuses pour la jeune fille et de lui permettre de trouver un mari aimant qui pourrait la libérer de la maison Marko. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pousse Kurt à bout. L'avenir de sa sœur avait bien plus d'importance que sa virilité outragée.

 

Il accusa donc le coup encore une fois. Il parvint à sourire en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui semblait n'avoir plus qu'une idée en tête : la sortie du lendemain. Tant mieux, il voulait la voir heureuse.

 

\- Je vais voir avec Moira si elle peut m'aider à choisir ma tenue, il me faudra une capeline et un manchon de fourrure ! Il fait si froid !

Elle filait déjà dans le couloir, ignorant totalement son beau-père qu'elle bouscula presque.

 

Celui-ci la suivit des yeux et, le visage fermé, tourna un regard dur vers Charles.

 

-Ne jouez pas trop au maître de maison avec moi jeune homme. Pour avoir la paix je vous laisse faire, mais il se pourrait que ce petit jeu commence rapidement à me déplaire.

 

Charles lui renvoya son air le plus princier.

 

-Croyez bien que dès que j'en aurais la possibilité, vous serez débarrassé de notre présence.

Il sortit à la suite de sa sœur. Il n'y avait nul besoin de poursuivre cette conversation. En passant près de Kurt il sentit une impression glaciale le parcourir. Cet homme le haïssait. Comment pouvait-on haïr ainsi un garçon qui ne vous avez jamais rien fait de mal ?

 

Il chassa ces sombres réflexions de son esprit.

 

Il devait pour l'instant urgemment écrire un mot à son ami Hank pour le prévenir de sa venue du lendemain. Ce rendez-vous impromptu né de son imagination n'ayant été décidé qu'une minute plus tôt !

 

 

(...)

* * *

 

_11h17._

 

Charles ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, impossible. Un prénom venait envahir chaque parcelle de son cerveau : _Erik, Erik, Erik_... Erik qui lui avait donné rendez-vous à 12h. Erik qui sentait le danger autant que l'excitation, Erik qui semblait avoir jeté une lumière de chaos dans sa vie. Erik qu'il aurait été bien plus raisonnable de ne pas revoir...

Hank, Raven et Charles étaient attablés devant un délicieux café à la crème, des douceurs en partie grignotées trônant dans une délicate assiette de porcelaine. Le salon de thé était idéalement chauffé. L'ambiance douce, les voix discrètes des rares autres clients, et la lumière de la matinée d'hiver, tout était infiniment agréable.

 

Et pourtant, il brûlait de partir, de se sauver...D'aller rejoindre cet homme, ce mystère, Erik. C'était absurde, il avait tant de chose à penser, à prévoir : le bal de sa sœur pour commencer. L'altercation qu'il avait eu la veille avec son beau-père lui avait glacé le sang. Il avait très mal dormi. Cela et le rêve brulant qu'il avait eue ensuite, cette voix chaude qui était venue le tirer de son sommeil. _Je vous attendrai...  
_

 

Il se tourna en souriant vers son ami, Hank McCoy.

 

Le jeune médecin, génialement précoce avait reçu depuis peu l’autorisation d'exercer en temps qu'assistant auprès d'un honorable professeur dans un hôpital prestigieux. Charles le croyait promis à un avenir brillant si il n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à passer son temps libre a soigner les nécessiteux de l'hospice plutôt que de courtiser les riches bourgeoises migraineuses.

 

Mais la médecine semblait bien loin de l'esprit de Hank en cette belle matinée. En effet, en découvrant deux heures plus tôt la charmante Raven, rayonnante dans sa capeline bleu roi, il avait paru particulièrement timide. Et depuis, à la place de son habituelle conversation enthousiaste sur telle ou telle découverte de la science que Charles affectionnait, il ne cessait de balbutier, de remonter ses lunettes et de rougir en baissant les yeux. La jeune fille, bien plus dégourdie que son frère ne l'aurait souhaité, minaudait sans vergogne et jouait de ses charmes naissant sur le sage médecin. Elle souriait joliment, le regard lumineux. Hank lui plaisait.

 

Les minutes s'écoulaient pour lui infiniment longues et beaucoup trop rapides. Erik...

 

Charles avait hâte d'y être et il avait peur d'y aller. Si il voulait rejoindre les pavillons de l'Exposition Universelle, de l'autre côté de la Seine, il lui faudrait bien 30 minutes à pieds et encore, en marchant d'un bon pas.

 

Les deux jeunes gens étaient si pris dans leur petit jeu de séduction qu'ils l'ignoraient royalement. Et il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la grosse horloge comtoise qui baladait le temps en de lourds tic-tacs.

 

_11h25._

 

\- Charles ? Tu es perdu dans la lune ?

 

Raven venait de le tirer de ses réflexions. Elle riait, les yeux brillants.

 

\- Pardon tu disais ?

 

Elle sourit gentiment de sa distraction.

 

\- Le docteur McCoy vient de nous raconter cette surprenante histoire  de cette dame polonaise, avec son mari ils ont découvert un nouveau métal le...le radium. Cela a des propriétés tout à fait étonnante tu sais !

 

\- Oh mademoiselle Raven, Charles est déjà au courant de cela, cela fait bientôt un an que cette découverte a été présentée à l'Académie par les époux Curie. Votre frère est toujours très au fait des progrès de la science.

 

\- Oui, je sais maintenant de qui il tient son savoir ! Elle envoya un sourire mutin à Hank qui en rougît de plus belle.

Décidément la jeune fille en faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

 

Charles s'amusa de la candeur de son ami. Il avait toute confiance en lui. Et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour lui avoir permis de partager gratuitement nombre des enseignements dont ce dernier profitait à la faculté. Alors aujourd'hui, il était heureux de le voir recevoir des compliments.

 

-Charles, je pensais passer Au Bon Marché pour m'acheter une nouvelle paire de gants de soie pour aller avec ma robe crème, tu veux bien que nous y allions ?

 

_11h30._

_Erik._

 

Charles soupira. Il avait promis à sa sœur des distractions pour la journée et voilà qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de fuir pour rejoindre un parfait inconnu sur un chantier de foire !

 

\- Je...j'avais prévu un rendez-vous à 12h. Ne pourrions-nous pas décaler cela à demain ?

 

\- Oh s'il te plait, Hank, pardon, le docteur McCoy pourrait nous accompagner !

 

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, ce genre d'endroit...tu sais qu'une jeune fille comme il faut ne va là-bas qu'accompagnée d'une domestique ou de sa mère...avec deux hommes ce serait risquer de te faire passer pour je ne sais quoi.

 

Raven commençait déjà à froncer les sourcils lorsque Hank, surprenant son camarade par sa soudaine témérité, lui vint en aide.

 

-Veuillez m'excuser mais il est vrai que les grands magasins ne sont pas des lieux recommandables pour une personne de votre qualité mademoiselle Raven. N'y aurait-il pas y une autre promenade que vous souhaiteriez faire ?

 

Radoucie par le ton du jeune médecin, Charles vit sa sœur changer d'expression et en un instant repartir sur une autre idée.

 

-Vous avez sans doute raison...hum et bien ....J'adorerai aller voir ce panorama dont tous le monde parle dans le jardin des Champs Élysées: Le Palais des Glaces. On dit que les effets de lumières sont superbes et que l'on se croirait transporté sur ces champs de bataille lointains. Moira m'a dit que cela faisait frémir...et que...c'était très instructif !

 

_11h35._

 

En voyant l'enthousiasme briller dans les yeux de sa sœur, Charles fit taire sa frustration.

 

_Erik._

 

Non, c'était de la folie. Que pouvait-il  attendre de ce genre de rendez-vous.

 

Un frisson le parcourut. Cet homme. Erik. Il avait l'odeur du mystère et du danger. Un parfum de liberté. Mais tout cela était dans les livres d'aventures. Dans la vraie vie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette liberté. Pas maintenant...sans doute jamais...Tout cela était interdit c'était jouer avec le feu, c'était...C'était impossible.

 

Il soupira.

 

_Je vous attendrai..._

 

Et il sourit à sa sœur.

 

-Bien. Va pour le Panorama. Je vais régler nos consommations et nous y allons.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups, je devais poster ce chapitre hier désolée ! En bonus ci-dessous vous trouverez une petite netographie pour pouvoir avoir quelques éléments de contexte historique en plus ! La recherche historique est l'un des plaisirs induits par l'écriture de ce genre d'UA j'avoue ! Et sinon, pas d’interaction entre nos deux héros dans ce chapitre, re-désolée, je me rattraperai promis !! Mais pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps la suite dans deux petites semaines : le 15 ! 
> 
> Netographie de ce chapitre :
> 
> Le panorama du Palais des Glaces : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Th%C3%A9%C3%A2tre_du_Rond-Point
> 
> La découverte du radium: https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radium
> 
> Le magasin du Bon Marché : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Bon_March%C3%A9
> 
> Le quartier de l'Opéra Garnier (avec une photo de 1909) : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Place_de_l%27Op%C3%A9ra


	5. Je vous attendrai. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était bien plus de midi !
> 
> A présent, Erik s'en voulait.
> 
> Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, inconséquent, ridicule ! Il ne vivait pas dans un roman de cape et d'épée que Diable ! ...(...)

Il était bien plus de midi !

A présent, Erik s'en voulait.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, inconséquent, ridicule ! Il ne vivait pas dans un roman de cape et d'épée que Diable !

Il était assis sur un tas de poutres en bois. Sa tête, couverte d'un béret, était appuyée en arrière sur la palissade du chantier du pavillon de l'Allemagne. Il regardait le ciel. De gros nuages moutonneux passaient dans l'azur. La journée était belle et presque douce et, lui, il perdait son temps à attendre un jeune bourgeois dont les yeux trop brillant lui avait agrippé le cœur. Il soupira.

Autour de lui, les bruits de chantier remplissaient l'air du fatras de sons métalliques des outils. Les cris d'ouvriers résonnaient dans toutes les langues, le quai de la Seine était une tour de Babel à l'horizontal, un formidable marché aux exotismes.D'ici peu de mois, la grande scène de l'exposition Universelle ouvrirait et des millions de visiteurs allaient se presser à la découverte du monde entier offert en spectacle. Pour l'instant c'était surtout un amas de musculeux manœuvres et de poussiéreux contre-maîtres. Sueur et labeurs, l'envers du décor.

C'était cela qu'il aurait voulu montrer à Charles.

_Charles._

Son père, ou plutôt son beau-père, l'avait appelé : _Charles_.

Le prénom lui allait bien.

Quelque chose de royal et de digne, une intelligence naturelle qui crépitait derrière ce visage de jeune lord. Erik aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage, découvrir les détours de cet esprit et, il ne devait pas se mentir, le goût de ces lèvres appétissantes.

Il rejoua dans son esprit l'après-midi de la veille. Cette pulsion de désir qui l'avait saisi soudainement. Il s'était senti possédé et étrangement à la merci de ce jeune homme qui représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait: l'arrogance de l'argent, la domination de l'injustice sociale. Était-ce cela qu'il lui avait donné cette audace complétement irrationnelle et qui l'avait poussé à s'approcher, à conquérir, à contraindre. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, il se voyait, comme extérieur à lui-même, prêt à dévorer cette bouche trop rouge, à laisser de douloureuses marques bleues sur cette peau blanche.

Toute cette beauté trop fragile qu'il aurait pu ternir en quelques instants, lui qui ne savait que détruire ceux qu'il aimait.

Et puis il avait été interrompu. Non pas par le beau-père: ce fat ridicule. Non.

Avant lui, il y avait eu ce murmure: _Faites-le_.

Ces mots. Ils avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Comme si on l'avait soudain tiré des eaux profondes pour le ramener à la lumière.

 _Faites-le_. On aurait dit que Charles lui tendait l'épée destinée à briser ses chaînes, comme si un baiser avait pu le sauver des limbes. Erik s'était senti investi par une responsabilité quasi sacrée, ce jeune homme remettait son destin entre ses mains avec la plus absolue confiance. Quel naïf pouvait-il être pour oser faire cela ? Et cette voix n'était qu'un souffle mais elle n'avait pas tremblé. Ce n'était ni la contrainte d'un ordre, ni une supplique pathétique. Si cela avait été le cas, il en aurait reconnu le ton, lointains échos des voix de son passé, les ordres, les suppliques, les gestes violents, les mains tendues, un autre mois de décembre, une autre ville, et d'autres fantômes.

Mais non,  cette voix, la voix de Charles. C'était une prière, douce et résolue, qui lui avait violemment remué le cœur et troublé l'âme.

Erik voulait tellement le revoir. Il voulait comprendre.

Y avait-il une seule chance qu'il vienne à ce rendez-vous romanesque ?

Hum... pas sûr...Il ferma les yeux.

Le soleil d'hiver venait le caresser et il profitait de cette douce chaleur comme le ferait un gros chat sur un toit gris parisien. Il repensait à ces yeux bleu saphir, à cette rougeur d'innocence sur des joues pâles. Il avait essayé de dessiner ce visage une bonne partie de la nuit, le résultat était médiocre. Il sourit, réaliste. Autant de lumière et de couleur : ce n'était, à l'évidence, pas son domaine. Il était un artiste de l'ombre.

\- Je vois que mon retard ne vous a pas fait perdre le sourire !

Cette voix ! Erik sursauta et dégringola presque du tas de bois en bondissant sur ses pieds .

Il était venu ! Charles, finalement là, devant le chantier et son brouhaha populaire, en redingote et chapeau haut de forme !

-Pardon, je vous ai surpris ? Vous ne m'attendiez plus sans doute, j'ai été retardé par un autre rendez-vous.

Évidemment, Erik n'avait pas était sa seule priorité de la journée ! Il devait en avoir bien d'autres, plus mondaines, plus importantes !

-J'avais espéré que vous viendriez, mais j'aurai dû m'attendre à ce qu'une personne de votre rang ne soit pas à l'heure. C'est une tradition sociale, être en retard, dans votre milieu non ?

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher cette pique. Pour une raison absurde, la simple vue de cet habit bourgeois en contraste violent avec son propre accoutrement, un pantalon de travail à bretelles et son vieux paletot raccommodé aux coudes, l'avait soudain humilié !

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonté par son coup de griffe et avança d'un pas vers lui.

-Et bien, je vois que je vais avoir bien du mal à mériter votre estime. Je m'excuse pour ce retard Erik, c'était impoli de ma part.

Il lui souriait en lui tendant amicalement une main gantée.

Erik avisa la main habillée de chaud velours noir. Ses propres mains à lui était nues, sales et froides. Il hésita. Une pudeur de pauvre, une peur de salir. Charles dû le remarquer car il retira son gant dans l'instant, ôta son chapeau et lui tendit à nouveau sa main blanche. Le geste avait plus d'insistance et Erik, dépassant sa gêne, la serra enfin en retour. Elle était douce et chaude comme il s'en doutait, et ferme et réconfortante comme il l'avait espéré. Il la garda dans la sienne quelques secondes de plus que la bienséance ne l'admettait.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'ai pas toujours les réactions les plus posées en votre présence, Charles.

Le jeune homme rougit et lui lâcha la main.

-A propos d'hier _..._

 _C_ ommença t-il, les yeux baissés. Erik le coupa.

\- Hier, je... j'ai agit de façon assez peu...

Il balbutiait, ce n'était pas son habitude.

-Assez peu...euh..

\- ...professionnelle ?

Erik le dévisagea, surpris. Devant lui, Charles avait un regard pétillant qu'animait encore davantage un sourire moqueur. Il se retenait visiblement de rire. Erik sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il se prit à sourire à son tour, amusé de son propre embarras.

\- Oui, très peu professionnelle.

Il souleva son béret pour se passer la main dans les cheveux. Ce jeune bourgeois avait l'art de lui vriller les nerfs. Et il devait admettre que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

-Partons sur de nouvelles bases si vous le voulez bien, et essayons tout deux d'oublier les luttes de classes. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier.

-Erik Lehnsherr. Et je ne vous promets rien Charles...

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de vous mon ami !

Il avait vraiment du répondant et, du haut de son gabarit de souris, ne se laissait pas intimider. Erik était charmé, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y avait un défi pour lui à lutter contre son attirance, à garder son cynisme froid devant cette flamme si chaude.  Avec un aplomb retrouvé, il amorça un pas vers le quai de Seine et lui lança par dessus son épaule.

\- Bon, vous avez du temps devant vous my lord ? Car je me targue de vous sortir de votre quotidien feutré !

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, joyeusement insolent. La réplique qui lui fut renvoyé le surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permets de penser que j'ai un quotidien feutré ?! Je pourrais être un coureur de fortune, aventurier et ...sans scrupules !

Erik se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme soutenait son regard, de l'insolence plein les yeux, un caractère bien trempé dans des atours de bourgeois. Un paradoxe. Oui il pourrait être tant de choses, avec sa fortune et sa prestance. Tant d'avenirs, tant de possibilités. Et pourtant...quelque chose sonnait faux.

La réplique s'était voulu simplement provocatrice mais Erik sentit qu'elle résonnait étrangement. Il y avait de l'amertume derrière la bravade. Il s'approcha alors de lui et, doucement, presque tendrement, vint écarter du bout des doigts une mèche un peu longue de cheveux bruns qui tombait sur des sourcils froncés. Charles s'était figé, le laissant le frôler. Il avait cette manière confiante de se laisser faire par lui, de résister puis de se plier, qui électrisait l'artiste.

Erik laissa échapper ce que lui dictait son intuition.

-Aventurier sans doute, mais "sans scrupules" ? Non... pas avec ces yeux là...

Charles entrouvrit les lèvres : pour reprendre son souffle, pour répliquer ? Erik ne lui en laissa pas le temps, préférant briser ce moment bien trop dangereusement intime pour le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Autour d'eux, Paris appelait à la découverte : les bruits de la rue, le trot sec des chevaux, les débardages sur les bords du fleuve, l'air frais et vif qui s'engouffrait dans les manteaux, les fumées de charbon et de vapeur qui s'échappaient des toits et des machines...

Cette grande respiration de la Ville.

Son élan d'audace et de vie.

Erik saisit le bras de Charles.

-Suivez-moi !

Et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les méandres des chantiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de cette journée dans 10 jours, le 25 ! 
> 
> Et pour les curieux :
> 
> Une carte de l'exposition universelle de 1900 pour trouver le pavillon de l'Allemagne : https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:P._Bineteau,_Exposition_universelle_de_1900_-_plan_g%C3%A9n%C3%A9ral.jpg


	6. Ces yeux là. Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.casimages.com/i/160825034204755687.jpg.html)   
> 

A travers la haute verrière métallique, le soir de décembre teintait d'éclat d'or et de rouge les dalles du passage couvert. Il était près de cinq heures et les petites boutiques aux vitrines remplies de bibelots, fermaient progressivement leurs rideaux de bois.

Erik avait d'abord entraîné Charles dans les ruelles éphémères des chantiers des bords de Seine. Il lui avait montré les pavillons en devenir, les carcasses de sculptures et de bâtiments qui dressaient leurs ossature nue vers le ciel. De véritables squelettes de géants animés par une armée de microbes. La ville lumière qui se transformait.

Charles avait grimpé sur les amas de briques, serré la main des hommes de force, rit avec avec un jeune irlandais à la voix de crécelle, récolté de la boue sur ses souliers vernis et de la poussière jusque dans ses cheveux, que ne couvrait plus le chapeau haut de forme depuis longtemps perdu. Ce dernier avait été oublié quelque part au pavillon des États-Unis et abandonné-là à son triste sort.

Charles était rayonnant et enthousiaste, avec son air d'insolence insouciante et ses yeux clairs. On aurait dit un charmant gavroche. Il posait mille questions et vibrait d'une soif de tout voir et de tout comprendre.

Et Erik, grisé par cette énergie si pure, l'avait ensuite guidé dans les passages couverts du quartier de la Bourse. Il voulait tout lui faire voir : la librairie encombrée et sombre où il venait chercher l'inspiration dans les livres illustrés, la boutique à l'angle de la galerie des panoramas et de celle des variétés où il achetait son matériel de gravure.

Le jeune bourgeois avait été fasciné d'apprendre comment se préparaient les plaques de cuivre et les bois gravés. Il lui avait fait tout détailler, l'invitant à lui montrer les encres et les feuilles humides, les burins et tampons, mimant ses gestes pour prendre le coup de main. Le brave artisan qui tenait l'échoppe avait sorti de bon gré les différents outils et avait laissé faire les démonstrations, trop content de voir un peu d'animation dans son commerce. Et qui pouvait résister à l'enthousiasme de Charles ? Il dégageait de lui une telle vie, une telle lumière que l'on se sentait enclin sans s'en rendre compte à la même joie de vivre.

Puis, ils avaient marché au hasard, ne voulant pas se séparer, retardant la tombée de la nuit qui signerait la fin de cette après-midi délicieuse.

En oubliant leurs différences de classes, Erik s'était peu à peu livré. Au fil de leurs pas, il lui avait dévoilé des images de son monde et lui avait parlé sans retenue de sa vie, de son quotidien, et un peu de son passé, de l'Italie aux grands jardins de citronniers, de l'Amérique des immigrés, de ses expériences de soleil et de ses années de misère. Il avait laissé les mots s'échapper sans crainte, Charles lui faisant tout dire d'un regard, d'un sourire.

Il l'écoutait à présent attentivement, les coudes posés sur le bord de la petite table ronde de café où ils avaient fini par s'arrêter, après avoir traversé tout Paris.  Autour d'eux, des clients discutaient devant des verres de vin. Certains fumaient la pipe et l'odeur du tabac et de la soupe réchauffée en cuisine alourdissait l'air de la salle. Les peintures défraîchies étaient dissimulées par de grandes affiches colorées ventant les spectacles du moment. L'endroit était calme et convivial, prêtant à la confidence.

Erik ne s'était jamais autant confié auparavant, à un quasi inconnu qui plus est ! Mais dans ces yeux aux éclats de ciel, il ne pouvait que noyer sa méfiance et engloutir ses doutes. On avait envie de se confesser à ce regard-là.

Le soleil avait disparu. Le soir finissait de couvrir les murs d'ombres. Erik chercha dans sa poche les quelques pièces qui couvrirait le prix de son café. Il ne trouva pas et rougit de confusion. Mais Charles avait déjà posé une petite pièce argentée d'un franc sur la table.

Erik réagit aussitôt.

-C'est bien trop ! Et vous n'allez pas payer pour moi !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente si offusqué dès qu'il était question de richesse entre eux ?

-Allons Erik, ne faites pas un scandale pour si peu, je paye cette fois et vous m'offrirez la prochaine.

"La prochaine", il y aurait donc une prochaine fois. Il se leva en souriant, apaisé aussi vite qu'il s'était emporté.

-Oui c'est entendu. Je ne vous serai pas redevable longtemps, je vous le promets.

Ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux sur les patères de l'entrée puis sortir dans la ruelle couverte. Charles continua :

-Vous ne l'êtes déjà pas. C'est moi plutôt, vous m'avez fait découvrir tant de choses.

\- J'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir déblatéré pendant des heures. Vous devez en avoir la tête farcie.

-Absolument pas. Vous savez... Je vis dans un monde où on s'écoute beaucoup parler mais où les gens n'ont pas grand chose à dire.

Erik sourit à cette remarque pleine de bon sens.

Au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, il avait fini par oublier que Charles venait d'un milieu où les fastes et les mesquineries abondaient. Il l'avait considéré en égal. Et, par petites touches, s'était crée entre eux une esquisse d'amitié faite de complicité et de séduction voilée.

Ils quittèrent le café, et s'enfoncèrent dans les ruelles parisiennes.

La nuit était bel-et-bien tombée et les réverbères au gaz s'allumaient progressivement donnant à la ville une atmosphère intime. Mystérieuse.

-Je vous raccompagne ? Proposa l'artiste, galamment.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment à côté, je...je vais probablement prendre un fiacre.

Il avait baissé les yeux, Erik y lisait la gêne de montrer qu'il avait les moyens de se payer une voiture pour rentrer chez lui alors que son camarade regagnerai sa mansarde à pieds.

-Laissez-moi au moins vous conduire à une avenue où vous trouverez votre fiacre.

Il voulait l'accompagner encore quelques mètres, il voulait encore être son guide dans le dédale des rues, il voulait même, ingénument, pouvoir lui prendre la main, le toucher. Quelques minutes encore de lui. Il en était affamé soudain alors qu'il venait de passer plusieurs heures ensemble. Des heures pendant lesquelles il avait tue son désir et où il s'était laissé porter par leur tendre amitié naissante. Et maintenant, à quelques instants de le perdre, il avait une urgence à lui voler un peu plus de lui.

-Très bien, je vous suis.

Ils marchèrent en silence, enveloppés dans la froide nuit de décembre. Leur souffle formait une buée blanche et le bruit de leur pas claquaient sur le pavé. Erik les fit traverser les ruelles sombres et ralentit de quelques détours leur parcours déjà sinueux. Il les mena jusqu'aux galeries du Palais Royal.

Charles marchait à ses côtés. Présence confiante et rassurante.

Quelques pas encore et ils seraient dans la tonitruante avenue de l'Opéra, quelque pas et il le rendrait à la foule des boulevards.

Les arcades des boutiques du Palais Royal étaient éclairées parcimonieusement. Des becs de gaz ponctuaient un pilier sur quatre créant des halos de lumière jaunâtre sur les dalles grises des pas de portes et faisant se refléter des ombres fantomatiques dans les vitrines encadrées de bois verni.

Les commerces de la journée étaient clos mais un autre commerce s’éveillerait sous peu. Les prostituées du quartier avaient fait du jardin, ornant le centre de cette large cour abritée, leur terrain de racolage favori. Des petits bruits furtifs, des tissus que l'on froisse, des ricanements, parvenaient déjà aux oreilles des deux hommes. Ces dames commençaient leurs rendez-vous clandestins. Le lieu suintait d'un érotisme trouble, interdit mais su de tous.

Une tension étrange alourdissait leurs pas. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques instants avant de se séparer et tout deux sentaient cette atmosphère d'orage, ce manque, déjà, qui allait les dévorer.

C'est Charles qui brisa le lourd silence en premier.

-Je vous reverrai n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était arrêté sous un des piliers éclairés. La lumière tombait sur lui comme une lampe de scène sur le tragédien d'un dernier acte dramatique. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Désespéré. Hypnotisant. Erik  soupira et lui répondit d'un ton résigné.

-La raison voudrait que je vous dise non.

-Pourquoi !?

Un mot, une question, qu'il avait arraché à sa gorge.

Erik sentit son cœur se serrer cruellement. Il ne voulait pas répondre.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

\- Non, expliquez moi.

Il s'adossa contre le pilier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec cet air insolent qui lui allait si bien. Erik n'aurait pas dû être tenté à ce point, il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il se rapprocha malgré tout, attiré instinctivement vers cette étoile, vers ce feu qui émanait d'un jeune homme...rencontré la veille et dont tout son être était possédé.

\- Charles...Tu...Pardon... Vous...vous ne devriez même pas me demander cela.

Il baissa les yeux. Et regarda ses mains, couvertes de tâches d'encre, des mains d'ouvrier, des mains de pauvre.

D'autres mains vinrent saisirent les siennes, doucement et l'attirant plus près, sous la lumière vacillante du bec de gaz. Une voix douce, un murmure.

-Erik, non, je ne devrais pas...je le sais... je le sais mais je n'ai pas envie de...d'être raisonnable. Pas avec toi. Pas ce soir...

Et comme cela, d'un simple geste d'une grâce exquise, en glissant sa main sur sa nuque, Charles l'attira à lui, vers son corps, vers ses lèvres. Là, rougies par le froid, tentatrices, l'invitant, le suppliant de venir les cueillir.

Le contact de cette main chaude sur sa peau électrisa son échine, ce souffle si près et ce regard, Erik s’enivra. Il ne put résister, il ne voulait plus...être... raisonnable.

Il l'embrassa. Là entre les bruissements des étreintes clandestines, là à quelques pas des avenues du beau monde.

Là, il l'embrassait passionnément, goûtant sa bouche, apprenant la douceur de ses lèvres, étreignant sa taille.

Un gémissement de plaisir échappa à Charles qui l'enlaçait à présent sans retenue. Il se laissait presque soulever sur la pointe des pieds, les bras autour du cou d'Erik, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux, se fondant en lui, avide de sa chaleur.

Celui-ci, profitant de ces lèvres entre-ouvertes, y glissa sa langue, lui faisant découvrir une caresse plus intime, plus profonde. Il ne se rappelait plus avoir un jour embrassé comme cela pour un premier baiser. Il n'avait jamais chuté aussi profondément et aussi vite pour qui que ce soit.

Ils mêlèrent leurs respirations, haletant, ne voulant pas rendre les armes, chacun pliant et dominant tour à tour dans ce duel sensuel.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, l'esprit chancelant, Erik brisa ce baiser passionné et enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes de Charles. Dans ses bras, l'artiste sentait qu'il accédait à une forme de grâce, à un état proche de la folie. Il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur, graver toutes les sensations à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter, pas le perdre. Il en aurait pleuré. Il était perdu.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent où il n'entendait plus que les battements anarchiques de leurs deux cœurs.

-Quand...quand puis-je te revoir ?

Charles avait la voix animée d'espoir. C'était bien plus qu'une question.

Une prière.

Erik aurait dû le repousser mais il ne pouvait pas. C'est comme si son esprit ne lui appartenait plus. Rien, ni raison, ni prudence, ni morale, ni lois, ni interdits, il n'y avait plus rien. Son cœur était une immense page blanche sur laquelle toutes les possibilités de création étaient concevables. Pour le jeune graveur, c'était une sensation aussi terrifiante qu'exaltante.

Il lui souffla sa réponse au creux de l'oreille...

\- Bientôt, je te le promets, bientôt...

...et supplia le destin pour qu'il les épargne tout deux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un premier baiser romantique comme j'aime ! Hum...oui avec moi, si le côté fleur bleue vous plaît, vous allez être servi !  
> Et vous avez peut-être remarqué que c'est le 6e chapitre sur 17 ! Oui, miracle j'ai enfin fait un plan ! Donc sauf débordements lyriques ou coupes drastiques ça devrait bien tenir en 17 chapitres !  
> Et d'ailleurs : La suite le 3 septembre ! 
> 
> Et pour les curieux/ses :  
> La Netographie
> 
> La boutique du graveur existe toujours : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graveur_Stern
> 
> Le Palais royal et ses turpitudes (article sur la prostitution dans ce lieu, qui fut d'ailleurs plutôt à son apogée au XVIIIes mais on va dire que c'est les lambeaux de cette période) : http://gss.revues.org/2943


	7. Ni raison, ni prudence. Charles

On ne l'avait pas attendu pour dîner.

C'est la première chose à laquelle pensa Charles quand il entra par le grand portail du riche hôtel particulier de l'avenue de Passy.

Tous le monde avait dû manger à 19h, comme tous les jours et personne ne s'était soucié du fils aîné. Personne ici ne pouvait imaginer, en dégustant leur repas millimétré et roboratif servi par des domestiques en gants blancs, qu'au même moment, il était en train de découvrir le plaisir d'être embrassé avec désir, avidité et même passion par un HOMME. Un artiste, un bohémien qui plus est !

C'était de la folie pure !

Charles ne parvenait même pas encore à assimiler tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant cette journée.

Sa soudaine résolution de rejoindre finalement Erik, alors qu'avec sa sœur et son ami Hank, ils avaient décidé d'aller assister au spectacle du Panorama. Cette décision, il l'avait prise lorsqu'il avait vu les chantiers de l'exposition, les grands mâts métalliques qui semblaient lui faire signe, le tenter, tout proche, à quelques pas, le long de la Seine. Il avait confié sa sœur à Hank, les deux jeunes gens avaient semblé ravis. Puis il avait sauté dans un fiacre pour rejoindre au plus vite le pavillon de l'Allemagne, priant pour qu'Erik l'ai attendu, priant pour que tout cela ne soit pas une mauvaise farce.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête alors ?  Une curiosité de jeune bourgeois, un caprice ?

Non un besoin ! Un besoin de se sentir libre, d'aller rejoindre cet inconnu fascinant qui lui avait donné rendez-vous en glissant un mot dans son manteau comme le faisaient les amants des romances surannées. Un besoin d'étancher la soif que cet homme avait fait naître en lui. Ce désir nouveau... nouveau ou...n'avait-il pas toujours été là ? Dans les ombres de son cœur...

Le reste ?...le reste relevait du roman ou du rêve. Il ne savait plus très bien. Ces heures avaient été les plus troublantes, les plus heureuses, les plus marquantes de toute sa vie.

Erik était un jeune homme séduisant, à l'intelligence vive et à l'humour incisif. Il était passionné, passionnant. Rageant contre la société et ses injustices, il y voyait pourtant les beautés partout : dans les mains des artisans, dans les sourires des grisettes de passage, dans les progrès des techniques.

Il l'avait entrainé dans des lieux extraordinaires, gorgés de vie, dont Charles soupçonnait à peine l'existence. Il lui avait confié ses espoirs, quelques unes de ses blessures avec une honnêteté rafraîchissante. Les heures avaient filé trop vite. Et... pour finir... Charles ne cessait de repenser à ce baiser, aux mains d'Erik, à ses lèvres, à leur goût...à sa promesse de le revoir. Comment, quand, il n'en savait rien !

Sans surprise, la demi-heure passée dans le fiacre qui le ramenait chez lui n'avait rien fait pour calmer son état d'excitation. Il avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de crier, il était traversé par des dizaines d'émotions. Celles-ci ouvraient les fenêtres de son esprit en violentes tempêtes, renversaient tout, détruisaient tout et ne laissaient rien qu'un chaos d'euphorie. L'euphorie de la liberté. _Erik_. Cet homme était l'étincelle du chaos. Un chaos purificateur dans lequel il voulait se jeter.

Charles entra dans la salle à manger. La table était desservie et les lumières du grand lustre de cristal éteintes. Il ne passa pas dans le fumoir, ne voulant pas se risquer à croiser son beau-père, et descendit plutôt dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un peu à manger. Son dernier vrai repas remontait à la veille et, malgré son immense fébrilité, il avait une faim de loup. Il avala rapidement quelques galettes sucrées qui étaient resté à l'abri dans la panetière et fit un sort à un bocal de poires au sirop.

Il monta ensuite le grand escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle était située dans l'aile ouest, qui comprenait en outre le cabinet de travail de Kurt et la chambre de ce dernier. Feu sa mère et sa sœur logeaient dans l'aile est, les quelques domestiques sous les combles.

Il ôta ses chaussures avant de traverser le couloir. La lumière perçait sous la porte du bureau et il ne voulait pas se faire sermonner pour son retour tardif.

Malheureusement, à peine quelques minutes après être entré dans sa chambre, il entendit le pas lourd de son beau-père dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une chaise que l'on repousse, un grognement, le bruit de la poignée que l'on malmène. L'homme ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Charles, ne frappant même pas.

Le jeune homme était en train de retirer son veston. Il était en bras de chemise et pieds nus. Kurt le scruta de la tête au pied en s'attardant sur son pantalon passablement couvert de poussière. Il fit craquer sa mâchoire et dirigea vers son beau-fils un regard méprisant. Celui-ci, encore galvanisé par l'euphorie de son après-midi, ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Bonsoir Kurt.

-Où étiez-vous ?! Aboya t-il.

-Je devais voir un ami. Répondit Charles calmement en reprenant son déshabillage.

Il déboutonnait à présent ses bretelles qu'il avait fait glisser de ses épaules. Kurt fulminait de cette attitude indifférente. Outre le fait qu'il détestait être ignoré, elle lui rappelait trop qu'il n'avait presque plus de pouvoir sur son beau-fils. Presque...

-Votre sœur est rentrée seule à plus de 4 heures de l'après-midi.

Sa voix était sourde, très basse, ne voulant pas être celui qui s'emporterait, tentant d'être le maître de cette querelle qu'il était seul à vouloir déclencher.

-Elle n'était pas seule, le docteur McCoy l'accompagnait. Répliqua Charles, toujours aussi calme.

Il avait toute confiance dans son ami Hank qui avait assurément fait les choses dans les règles strictes de la bienséance. Il se tourna enfin vers Kurt et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Kurt s'avança de plusieurs pas. Arrivé juste devant le jeune homme, il tendit la main pour saisir avec dédain le revers de sa chemise. A ce geste Charles avait failli reculer, par réflexe, par peur d'un mauvais coup. Mais il n'en avait pas reçu depuis qu'il avait atteint ses 21 ans...depuis plus de 8 mois. Il resta donc stoïque, inspirant lentement, laissant Kurt Marko examiner les traces de poussière et d'encre sur le tissu.

\- Pfff vous avez l'air d'un rat des rues !

Il le repoussa mollement d'un geste faussement las.

-Aucune dignité, aucun charisme, rien... je ne pourrais rien faire de vous. Au moins votre sœur est suffisamment décorative pour se trouver un souteneur.

Charles crispa les poings.

-Un mari, vous voulez dire ! Raven épousera un homme qui l'aimera et qui la fera quitter cette prison !

Kurt ricana.

-"Cette prison", comme vous y allez ! Vous avez le gîte et le couvert il me semble. Je vous habille même, bien que je vois que vous ne faites pas grand cas de vos vêtements. Soyez heureux de votre sort. Un freluquet tel que vous, seul, dans les rues de Paris ? Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ! Vous n'auriez pas grand chose pour gagner votre pain. Mendier peut-être ou...(Son visage se fendit d'un sourire cruel)...Pire...

Charles fut soulevé par un haut le cœur.

-Vous êtes répugnant. Souffla t-il en se reculant, incapable de rester à moins d'un mètre de Kurt. Il en était malade de devoir partager le même habitat que lui, de devoir subir les injures maintenant que les coups ne tombaient plus.

-Hum hum, si prude et si fragile... une vraie jeune fille !

-Sortez de ma chambre !

Kurt souleva un sourcil. Puis éclata de rire. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et avant de sortir lança avec un air satisfait.

-Quel ingrat vous faites, moi qui avait une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Un de mes plus proches collaborateurs a demandé la main de votre sœur cet après-midi !

Charles se figea.

-Quoi ?! Qui ?!

Kurt laissa deux bonnes secondes s'écouler, s'amusant du suspens autour de sa réponse et des yeux effarés de son beau fils.

-Hum, vous ne le connaissez probablement pas. Monsieur Shaw, Sébastian Shaw. Très bel homme, la cinquantaine alerte, intelligent et riche. Il a de la poigne, il va savoir la prendre en main lui. Vous devriez être ravi.

Il passa enfin le seuil de la porte et lança dans un dernier rire :

-Ah et, comme vous n'étiez pas là, je lui ai donné mon accord de principe !

Charles bondit vers lui.

-Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Raven est sous MA responsabilité !

Il l'aurait assommé de ses propres mains mais Kurt, riant toujours, lui claqua sa propre porte de chambre au nez. De rage, le jeune homme frappa un grand coup contre le bois. Il ravala le flot d'invectives qu'il voulait hurler à son beau-père. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi passait-il son temps à le torturer. Il était épuisé de ces manigances, de cette perpétuelle guérilla domestique. Il n'avait plus la force d'en pleurer. Il voulait s'enfuir, tout quitter, vivre de rien, vivre libre...

_Erik..._

Il soupira, résigné.

Erik n'était qu'un rêve.

Il finit de se déshabiller et se débarbouilla sommairement au petit bassin se trouvant à son cabinet de toilette.

Sa main droite le faisait souffrir, elle avait déjà commencé à bleuir après le violent coup qu'il avait donné contre la porte. Il allait devoir la panser demain avec un des baumes à l'arnica que lui avait fabriqué Hank. Pour l'heure, il l'a laissa quelques minutes dans l'eau froide.

Dans sa chambre, sa cheminée diffusait une lumière chaude. La pièce, garnie de multiples étagères encombrées de livres, restait toute l'année d'une température agréable. Il avait le gîte et le couvert,  pour sa sœur et pour lui ainsi qu'un confort relatif, matériel tout du moins. Jusqu'à présent, c'était tout ce qui avait compté mais maintenant qu'il était majeur et que Raven avait atteint l'âge d'être mariée, la pression de Kurt c'était accentuée. Il voulait les voir disparaître de sa vie au plus vite, quitte à vendre la jeune fille au plus offrant et à jeter Charles à la rue. Dès demain, il allait devoir reprendre les armes pour tirer sa sœur des griffes de ce prétendant douteux.

Il n'avait que ce soir pour répit avant d'affronter la journée du lendemain.

En enfilant sa chemise de nuit, le tissu caressa sa peau nue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à d'autres caresses. A des mains, impatientes, qui l'avaient parcouru quelques heures plus tôt. Elles avaient laissé une sensation de chaleur intense sur sa taille, son dos, ses fesses, partout où elles avaient osé le retenir.  Il les avait senti brûlantes, malgré le froid vif, malgré la barrière de ses vêtements.

Charles s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son esprit dériver. Progressivement la maison, la chambre, le lit, les draps disparurent, il n'y avait plus que des sensations derrière ses paupières closes. Des fantômes de caresses qu'il jouait à croire réels, des mensonges sensuels qu'il s'offrait pour un moment.

Il imaginait les mains d'Erik, des mains d'artiste, des doigts longs découvrant sa peau, descendant le long de son torse, de son aine, réveillant ses sens, lui faisant tout oublier, ne lui laissant que cette sensation d'être désiré au delà de la morale, au delà de ce qui était permis. Jamais un homme ne l'avait touché de la sorte. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela l'aurait à ce point affecté, aurait autant éveillé chez lui cette faim de plaisir, ce besoin viscéral de s'offrir à un autre.

_Pas un "autre". Lui. Juste Lui._

Le désir l'emplit progressivement, délicieusement, coulant dans ses veines, le faisant frissonner lorsque, de sa main, il écarta ses cuisses.

Il voulu croire que c'était la main d'Erik qui glissait sur son sexe. Erik qui l'empoignait doucement pour le caresser en de longs va et vient lascifs, faisant monter lentement son plaisir, plus fort, plus vite, le poussant au bord du gouffre.

Charles perdit pied et laissa l'orgasme le submerger et s'écouler contre son ventre.

Mais son extase fut aussitôt déchirée par une vive douleur.

En plaquant son poing droit contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir il avait réveillé la douleur de sa main tuméfiée.

_Kurt..._

Il se sentit alors horriblement sale, à demi nu dans cette chambre à quelques mètres de celle de son beau-père. Kurt qui était toujours là pour briser ses rêves, pour éradiquer ses espoirs. A la vue de sa propre semence répandue sur lui, la preuve de ses désirs interdits, il étouffa un sanglot. Une amertume atroce le gagna, lui broyant le cœur au passage. Il n'aurait jamais droit à cela. Un peu de répit, une fois !

Erik n'était qu'un rêve. Inaccessible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit peu d'érotisme pour terminer ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plu :D !  
> A dans une semaine pour la suite.


	8. Un rêve, inaccessible. Charles

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160910063809255294.jpg.html)

Une poignée de main trop ferme, un sourire de façade aux angles secs et durs, un regard trop pale, froid et inquiétant...

Charles venait de rencontrer Sébastian Shaw.

Ah certes, l'homme respirait la santé et la richesse.

Mais, il avait cette désagréable suffisance qui tenait du sans-gêne et une ironie souvent blessante et rarement drôle.

C'était un conquérant et un voyageur.

Il revenait des Amériques où il avait fait fortune dans l'industrie mais était originaire d'Europe de l'Est. Peut-être de Prusse, il était resté évasif sur le sujet. En ces temps revanchards, il avait sans doute raison d'être prudent.

L'homme avait débarqué au matin, avec l’inélégance de ne pas prévenir et avait demandé à rencontrer Charles et sa sœur, pour commencer sa cour auprès de la jeune fille au plus tôt.

Charles avait été tenté de le planter sur le perron et de le faire patienter plusieurs heures, mais Shaw avait été particulièrement odieux avec Armando, leur cocher et occasionnellement valet de pied.

Le pauvre homme, sous prétexte de sa couleur de peau lui venant de ses origines créoles, c'était vu insulté et menacé s'il ne le faisait pas entrer immédiatement.

Shaw s'était radoucit devant Charles, prenant cet air de prédateur patient, sûr de lui, attendant que sa proie, morte de peur et enfin soumise lui tombe dans la gueule.

Mais le jeune homme en avait vu d'autres et il resta de marbre devant l'intimidant arriviste. Raven, quand à elle, daigna enfin descendre dans le salon de réception après une bonne heure de délais et afficha scrupuleusement une moue dédaigneuse qui aurait fait la fierté de leur défunte mère. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot et Shaw en fut quitte pour ne parler qu'avec Charles.

Au départ du prétendant, elle monta comme une furie dans sa chambre, ne laissant même pas le temps à son frère de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce rendez-vous désagréable.

Certes, il voulait la marier à un bon parti, mais il n'aurait jamais choisi un individu aussi répugnant que ce Sébastian Shaw.

Malheureusement, le fait était que, dans un Paris pourri de rumeurs, il était très risqué de repousser trop durement un homme comme lui. Avec son réseau, ses contacts, il pouvait salir la réputation de la jeune fille, prétendre qu'il avait été éconduit pour des raisons douteuses. Charles avait donc temporisé, réservant sa réponse tout en priant de tout son cœur pour que Raven trouve l'homme de sa vie au plus vite au bal de la nouvelle année.

Il avait été froidement poli avec Shaw, ne refusant pas explicitement sa demande mais n'encourageant rien. Sa jeune sœur avait, sans aucun doute, pris cela pour une trahison de sa part. Il allait devoir en parler avec elle au plus vite.

Mais il ne savait même pas comment aborder la question. Raven était particulièrement irritable depuis quelques temps. Ils avaient maintenant bien du mal à se comprendre, eux qui furent si proches étant enfants. Charles la savait vive et intelligente, il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse réaliser de grandes choses mais pour cela elle devait trouver un mari. En effet, seul un époux la libérerait du joug de leur beau-père et lui donnerait enfin cette indépendance à laquelle elle aspirait tant.

Il voulait la protéger et qu'elle soit heureuse.

Mais peut-être que ces deux vœux étaient contradictoires...

Il monta dans sa chambre, déjà las alors que la journée n'était qu'à moitié entamée.

Il devait écrire un mot à Hank McCoy pour que le jeune docteur lui prépare un peu de sa crème à l'arnica. Il n'en avait plus assez et les phalanges de sa main droite, qu'il avait dissimulé sous un bandage maladroit, étaient bien trop bleues pour qu'il ignore de les soigner.

* * *

 

Étonnamment, McCoy se fit annoncer dès 14h à l'hôtel particulier des Xavier-Marko.

Charles ne se rappelait pas lui avoir demandé de passer ! Mais c'était une bonne surprise et il accueillit son ami directement dans l'entrée principale.

Plus surprenant encore, lorsqu'il le remercia chaleureusement pour avoir fait si vite à venir le soigner, celui-ci paru totalement perdu. Il regarda la main que Charles lui tendait avec grand embarras.

-Mais comment vous êtes vous fait cela ? L'hématome est très étendu, il vous faudrait de la pommade !

Son ami semblait ingénument pris au dépourvu et Charles commença à lui répondre en bafouillant.

-Euh... oui en effet, c'est tout le problème et hum ...c'est pour ça que...

Il fut interrompu.

-Hank vous êtes là ! Oh je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous libérer !

Raven venait d’apparaître en haut de l'escalier suivit par Miss Moira McTaggert, sa préceptrice, qui se retenait visiblement de faire une réflexion à la jeune-fille pour son ton trop familier.

Cette demoiselle d'à-peine trente ans aux yeux bruns plein d'autorité, n'était pas un chaperon atrocement rigoureux. Mais elle savait se faire respecter de son élève en dosant équitablement les périodes d'apprentissage et les moments de complicité féminine. Charles la tenait en haute estime pour avoir sut faire office de grande sœur et presque de mère auprès de Raven, lui délivrant les conseils que seule une autre femme pouvait partager. Et cela lui avait très bien réussi si il pouvait n'en juger rien qu'à la mise du jour de sa sœur.

Elle était en effet vêtue d'une robe très simple en velours bleu-violine boutonné sur le devant. Ses boucles blondes étaient nouées sévèrement en nattes formant un chignon retenu par un gros ruban carmin. Elle portait des gants noirs et des bottines hautes assorties. Elle avait l'air d'une dame. Seul son éclatant sourire d'adolescente trahissait ses 17 ans.

-Mademoiselle Raven, je suis ravi d'avoir la chance de pouvoir partager si tôt une nouvelle après-midi avec vous...Cette idée de visite de l'institut des jeunes sourds était excellente et je...euh enfin nous...

Charles ouvrit des yeux ronds et interrogea Moira du regard.

Le jeune médecin sembla perdre un peu ses moyens devant l'air surpris de son ami et ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Raven voulu intervenir mais se fut la préceptrice qui finit par continuer d'un ton posé.

-Hier après-midi Mademoiselle a proposé d'accompagner le docteur McCoy durant ses visites à ses patients de l'hospice mais il m'a semblé que l'intimité de ces hommes mûrs n'était pas un spectacle pour une jeune fille...

Raven ne put s’empêcher de la couper pour continuer l'explication.

\- Et j'ai alors demandé si nous pouvions aller voir les nouvelles installations de cet établissement si moderne, dont tu m'as parlé Charles, où les enfants sourds-muets sont instruits avec les dernières méthodes et...(Elle tourna des yeux pétillants vers le jeune médecin qui tripotait son chapeau avec nervosité). Et Hank a accepté...

Devant tant de séduction mutine, McCoy ne savait plus que répondre. Il balbutia d'une voix timide :

-Mais je ne voudrais pas venir contrarier vos plans pour cette après-midi Charles. Je pensais que...enfin je croyais que vous étiez d'accord et surtout au courant, oui au courant, enfin c'est à dire, je n'aurais pas accepté si...

Charles vint enfin en aide à son ami.

-Pardon, oui bien sûr, allez y, j'ai été un peu surpris. Ma sœur est en sécurité avec vous mon ami et je suppose que, comme il convient, Miss McTaggert vous accompagne ?

Raven lui renvoya un sourire crispé et lui répondit un peu sèchement:

-Oui bien sûr. Je suis une jeune fille "comme il faut".

Elle passa alors devant lui pour atteindre le vestiaire de l'entrée où étaient remisés les manteaux, pelisses et chapeaux sur des patères et des étagères de bois simple. Moira la suivie et fit un petit signe de tête réconfortant à Charles. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter, la préceptrice veillerai sur sa sœur. McCoy restait là, vraiment perdu devant l'échange vif entre le frère et la sœur.

Charles haussa les épaules et décida de laisser passer la pique, après tout la jeune fille avait eu une matinée agitée. Il se tourna vers son ami médecin.

-Excusez-moi Hank, puis-je simplement vous demander un rapide conseil. (Il lui désigna sa main.) Pour soulager ceci, si vous pouviez me dire...

-Oh oui pardon, oui, excusez-moi, puis-je ? ..et bien...Il ausculta la main que Charles lui tendait et fit plier doucement les phalanges. Charles fit une légère grimace.

\- Cela vous fait-il très mal ?

\- Non, non c'est un peu tuméfié mais rien n'est cassé je pense.

-Je ne le crois pas non plus. Et bien..pour résorber l'hématome, le plus efficace c'est de vous faire une décoction de camomille et de l'appliquer pendant une trentaine de minutes sur votre main. Faites cela deux fois par jour minimum et cela devrait faire disparaître toute trace de cette.euh...blessure. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous étiez fait cela ?

Charles sourit de la sollicitude maladroite de son ami. Il n'eut pas à esquiver la question...

-Bien, je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller. Déclara sa sœur.

Elle était à présent chaudement emmitouflée dans une capeline doublée de velours noir et fermée de gros brandebourgs sur l'épaule. Une petite toque de fourrure parait sa coiffure, elle ressemblait à une jeune tsarine.

-Donc c'est entendu Charles, nous t'abandonnons pour quelques heures. Dit-elle en venant gentiment l'embrasser sur la joue. A ce soir.

Charles sourit à ce réflexe d'enfant. Pour lui, elle resterai toujours sa chère petite sœur.

-Oui, à ce soir. Veilles à ne pas rentrer après 16h, tu sais combien Kurt ne supporte pas cela.

-Hum... oui au fait il n'est pas là ce soir, ni demain d'ailleurs, Armando m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerait que dimanche matin, le 24.

Charles ravala une remarque un peu amère. Leur beau-père ne daignait même pas être là pour l'aider à organiser les repas de Réveillon et de Noël. Il appréciait pourtant, bien plus que son beau-fils, la bonne chair et les fastes des jours de fêtes. Le bourgeois avait sans doute quelques affaires louches à régler ou bien était-il avec une de ses maîtresses. Charles parvint à plaquer un demi-sourire à son visage .

-Très bien, je le note. Ne rentres pas trop tard quand même. Tu m'inquiéterais bien cruellement.

-C'est promis ! Bonne après-midi !

-A vous trois pareillement.

Il resta quelques secondes sur le perron pour les regarder monter dans le fiacre loué par Hank.

 _Si je m'attriste autant à la voir passer quelques heures en compagnie de mon plus cher ami, qu'est-ce que cela sera quand elle partira pour habiter définitivement chez son mari._ Pensa t-il sombrement en refermant la porte.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Charles examina sa main. Elle avait perdu de son bleu-noir pour prendre des accents vert-jaune. La recette d'Hank était efficace. Le jeune homme avait, par ailleurs, était scrupuleusement ponctuel : Raven et sa perceptrice étaient rentrées à 16h moins le quart précise.

Le médecin s'était laissé convaincre de rester à souper et l'humeur joyeusement exaltée des deux jeunes femmes devant les progrès de la science avaient  embellie la soirée. L’absence de Kurt Marko dans les murs avait rendu l'atmosphère de la demeure bourgeoise bien plus sereine et conviviale.

Il était près de 10h ce samedi matin et Charles était en train de vérifier avec le cuisinier le bon avancement des préparatifs pour les festivités du lendemain. Dans la grande cuisine, installée en demi sous-sol de leur hôtel particulier, s'entreposait des victuailles presque jusqu'au plafond. Les achats de produits frais avait été fait à l'aube aux grandes halles du centre de Paris. Un beau chapon a plumer et à farcir trônait à présent au centre de la table de travail. Il y aurait également des terrines et des légumes en sauce et bien sûr la succession de desserts traditionnelle. Bien trop pour le nombre de convives prévus autour de la table.

Les Xavier n'avaient aucune famille en France et, depuis le second mariage de Sharon, les rares cousins anglais avaient rayé cette branche abâtardie de leur arbre généalogique.

Kurt, cette année, n'avait pas réussi à faire venir ses frères et leurs épouses d'Italie. _Ce qui aura le mérite de m'épargner leurs disputes tonitruantes et les portes qui claquent,_ pensa Charles avec une certaine bonne humeur. Ils ne resteraient qu'entre eux-trois et, avec un peu de chance, le frère et la sœur auraient l'occasion de finir les desserts en compagnie des domestiques à la cuisine. L'ambiance y était toujours plus agréable et presque familiale.

Charles venait à peine de remonter au salon lorsqu'une de leurs femmes de chambre vint lui apporter un message qu'elle lui présenta sur un petit plateau d'argent.

-On m'a dit de vous le remettre personnellement.

Il l'a remercia et examina la missive avec curiosité.

Ce n'était pas une carte de visite, comme cela se faisait ordinairement, ce n'était même pas du papier à correspondance à l'élégante teinte crème ou pastel. On aurait plutôt dit une feuille extraite d'un petit bloc à dessin que l'expéditeur aurait simplement plié en deux. Il y avait une tâche d'encre sur un des coins.

Un peu d'encre laissée là en signature par des doigts d'artiste.

Charles cessa un instant de respirer. Il fixait le papier plié avec une soudaine fascination.

Son cœur se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine.

Il venait de réaliser que ce mot ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu’il déplia le message.

Il en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture nette et vive.

Et le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle dévoila ces quelques mots énigmatiques :

_A 19h ce soir, Montmartre accueille les bohémiens entre le Ciel et_ _l'Enfer_ _._

_E._

___________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un peu d'aventure en perspective pour Charles ! La suite dans une semaine.
> 
>  
> 
> Netographie :
> 
> soigner un hématome sans arnica (ça peut servir ! ) : http://www.remedes-de-grand-mere.com/remede/soigner-un-hematome/#axzz4HPgVwcyA
> 
> institut national des jeunes sourds  : http://www.injs-paris.fr/sites/www.injs-paris.fr/files/linjs_de_paris_-historique.pdf
> 
> Le personnel de maison au 19e siècle : http://personneldemaison.free.fr/


	9. Entre le Ciel et l'Enfer. Erik et Charles

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160917082149585073.jpg.html)

 

 

_Montmartre entre le Ciel et l'Enfer._

La formule était cryptique pour les bourgeois des avenues cossues. Il fallait avoir quelques contacts avec le milieu des artistes, des soiffards ou des catins pour suivre le jeu de piste. Il fallait être prêt à se compromettre, à se salir, à entrer dans un monde interdit pour parvenir jusque-là.

"Là" c'était le 53 de l'avenue de Clichy. Un pas-de-porte innocent coincé entre la gueule béante du cabaret de l'Enfer et les stucs meringués de celle du cabaret du Ciel.

Ainsi, Erik se tenait entre les deux, à la porte du Purgatoire en quelques sortes.

Il sourit amèrement pour lui-même.

Une ironie de plus.

A croire qu'il tenait absolument à se punir de quelque chose. A croire que la culpabilité en était à le ronger tellement, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se créer des difficultés.

Pourquoi avoir voulu donner rendez-vous à Charles dans un tel endroit ?

C'était un quartier de débauche et de plaisirs grossiers, de farces grasses et de chansons paillardes. On jouait à se faire peur dans des théâtres d'illusions aux effets faciles où, pour quelques sous de plus, la danseuse aguicheuse finissait sur vos genoux.

Pourquoi tenir absolument à l'emmener là ?

Pour le voir se souiller ? Pour le voir se ternir à ses yeux, perdre cet éclat d'innocence qui le fascinait tant ? Cette lumière qu'il n'aurait pas dû posséder, pas si belle, pas si vive ! Cette contradiction de pureté chez un jeune bourgeois élevé dans le luxe hideux des salons mondains.

Voulait-il le voir se corrompre, le voir rire aux saillies grivoises des chansonniers, boire goulûment les mauvais vins, tâter les filles à trois sous ? Briser enfin ce masque de pudeur et d'insolence, dénoncer cette comédie de la franchise sensuelle qu'il lui avait joué, arracher cette improbable pureté d'âme !

...Comprendre et s'autoriser à croire à cet impossible sentiment qu'Erik avait éprouvé pour la première fois de sa vie en l'embrassant. Un espoir à présent marqué aux fers rouges sur son âme. Celui d'être enfin accepté, pour lui-même. Accepté et... Il ne voulut pas y réfléchir davantage. Il devait admettre que tout cela lui faisait peur.

Depuis deux jours il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau.

Il avala une grande goulée d'air frais. Il n'avait aucune réponse à offrir, un labyrinthe de questions à poser et de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se perdre.

Un clocher tout proche sonna 19h en des coups si traînant qu'ils étaient presque sentencieux. Erik expira lentement pour se calmer les nerfs. La nuit était là déjà, et le ciel était lourd de pluie. Mais l'eau n'était pas encore tombée. De gros nuages avaient voilé le soleil tout l'après-midi et à présent la lune, déjà faible dans son dernier croissant, n'éclairait plus grand chose.

Les réverbères et les criardes devantures ornées d'énormes ampoules peintes donnaient à la rue une ambiance de fête foraine un peu sordide.

Erik se mit à guetter les fiacres et les équipages à chevaux fringants qui déposaient les bourgeois sur les trottoirs de l'avenue de Clichy. Car des bourgeois il y en avait, et beaucoup même ! Avide de dévergondage, cherchant, dans les quartiers des fêtes et des cabarets les sensations fortes que leur vie mondaine ne leur offrait pas. Ils étaient là, tout engoncés dans leur fracs et chapeaux hauts de forme accompagnés de belles femmes bien trop fardées et emplumées pour être des dames. Société d'apparence et de fausse moralité, où on s'amusait à toucher, pour une soirée, l'exotisme du pêché, la pseudo liberté des pauvres avant de regagner un foyer bien ronflant.

Duquel de ces carrosses Charles descendrait ?

Quelle serait son allure ?

Celle de ce dandy qu'il voyait là, à 10 pas de lui, qui venait de bondir lestement sur le pavé ? Avec sa montre à gousset dont la chaîne pendait de sa poche de gilet, avec sa canne virevoltante et sa moustache frisée ? Et ces chaussures, elles brillaient tant qu'elles avaient dû...

Quelqu'un toussota discrètement près de lui, interrompant ses pensées. Il se tourna vers l'importun.

-Bonsoir Erik.

Ce dernier avala sa salive. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre et il peina à le faire repartir.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui avait caché ses mèches brunes sous un béret-casquette gris et ses mains blanches étaient profondément enfoncées dans les grosses poches d'un pantalon de travail en toile grossière. Une chemise de coton écru, un gilet de laine un peu long et des godillots d'ouvrier parachevaient ce chef-d’œuvre de déguisement. Même les charmantes tâches de rousseur, qui couvraient son nez  rougi par le froid, semblaient avoir été mises là pour coller encore davantage au rôle.

Sous les frusques du plus adorable des titis parisiens se trouvait celui qu'il attendait de tout son cœur : Charles.

L'artiste avait à présent la bouche ouverte comme le plus mort des poissons de la Seine. Devant son étonnement qui frisait l’hébétement, Charles, croyant peut-être qu'il l'avait froissé, commença à bafouiller une explication :

-Je n'aurais pas dû mettre cela, tu...tu dois croire que j'essaye de singer ton milieu et je...ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste que tu...que tu me vois comme ton égal, que je ne sois plus pour toi un genre de monstre boursouflé de vanité sorti de limbes de la diabolique bourgeoisie. Enfin...(Il sourit en jetant un coup d’œil à la façade du cabaret de l'Enfer qui s'ouvrait sur une énorme face de Satan grotesque)...Enfin si je puis dire.

Sa lèvre inférieure disparue sous ses petites dents blanches, il la mordillait avec anxiété et pour Erik ce fut le coup de grâce.

-Tu es parfait.

Ce commentaire lui vint si spontanément qu'il fut surprit de se l'entendre dire.

Charles le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis son visage s'anima d'un large sourire. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en riant à moitié.

-J'étais si anxieux, pardon c'est idiot. Oh tu n'as pas idée. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Et ce message ! Erik tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus mystérieux !!

Son enthousiasme était revenu, il saisit le bras de l'artiste avec entrain.

-Alors maintenant, dites-moi Monsieur le bohémien : vers quels rivages inconnus me conduirez-vous ce soir ?

Il contempla d'abord la façade du cabaret du Ciel, ses beaux yeux clairs brillaient à la lumière des  grosses ampoules jaunes qui tombaient de l'enseigne outrageusement rococo.

 _Pardonnes moi Charles..._ _Tu es un ange et moi je veux te tirer en Enfer. Le monstre c'est moi..._ Pensa Erik en l’entraînant vers la gueule du diable de pacotille.

* * *

 

Une belle diablesse les avait fait entrer. Avec ces yeux alourdis d'un maquillage très noir et son allure altière, elle se prénommait Angel. Charles avait entendu Erik la remercier en l'appelant par son prénom.Elle était serveuse, danseuse et peut-être davantage et travaillait là depuis deux mois, lui expliqua t-il lorsqu'ils passèrent sous le lourd rideau rouge qui isolait le petit hall d'entrée de la grande salle.

En entrant, il ne distingua d'abord pas grand-chose. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent et il détailla le décor du regard. Tout était de papier mâché et plâtre, des gargouilles et des diablotins animaient les murs qui donnaient l'illusion grossière d'une grotte aux horreurs. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'Erik avait glissé sa main au creux de ses reins pour le guider nonchalamment dans un des coins de la pièce. Il avait craint que ce geste attire sur eux les attentions mauvaises. Mais il y avait tant de monde, de bruit et si peu de lumière qu'il aurait été bien étonnant que ce soit le cas.

D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient, tout d'abord, pas pu s'assoir et étaient restés avec tout un groupe de clients à attendre qu'un peu de place se libère. Cette attente n'était pas désagréable. La foule compacte leur donnait l'excuse d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre, et, dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce leurs mains pouvaient jouer à se frôler. Charles sentit Erik faire glisser son pouce le long de l'intérieur de son poignet, doucement, jusqu'à atteindre le creux de sa paume qu'il massa longuement. Le sensation était troublante, une sorte de simulacre de caresse plus intime qui lui échauffa dangereusement l'esprit et les nerfs.

Une très douce torture.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin s'assoir, Charles s'empressa de croiser les jambes sur un début d'érection qu'il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler.

Cette première expérience dans le Paris de la bohème allait être pour lui une vraie expédition sur un territoire inconnu. C'était indéniablement effrayant mais diablement excitant.

Il sourit en repensant au mal qu'il avait eu à trouver le lieu de ce rendez-vous et à convaincre Armando de lui prêter des vêtements sans lui expliquer ce pourquoi il en avait besoin.

Il rajusta ses bretelles pour remonter un peu ce pantalon bien trop long malgré les deux ourlets qu'ils avaient fait au bas des jambes. Puis, pour les même raisons, il roula les manches de sa chemise, découvrant ses avant-bras, un peu à la manière des ouvriers qu'il avait vu sur les chantiers de l'Exposition.

En relevant les yeux vers Erik, il constata que celui-ci l'observait avec intensité. Il lui renvoya un regard amusé et interrogateur. L'artiste tourna alors subitement son attention vers la scène où était jouée une pantomime absurde où deux diablotins poursuivaient une femme vampire.

Charles ne portait aucun intérêt à ce genre de spectacle. Il préféra observer son guide d'un soir: la ligne de sa nuque, la naissance de sa mâchoire et le dessin de ses lèvres closes. Erik était un très bel homme, fin et musclé, d'une grâce féline. Il avait ce charme magnétique qui ne cessait de troubler le jeune bourgeois.

Mais ce soir, remarqua Charles,  l'artiste semblait étrangement anxieux, peu à son aise, tendu même.

Il se demanda si c'était de sa faute ?

Il n'avait peut-être pas l'attitude qui convenait ?  Il s'efforça alors à étudier le petit peuple du cabaret pour apprendre à se comporter correctement.

Par exemple, la belle Angel qui évoluait entre les tables.

Elle ne souriait pas vraiment, ou alors d'une moue fausse et hautaine. Cela lui donnait une contenance, un dédain aristocratique qui avait son effet sur les clients déjà émoustillés par les vapeurs d'alcool qu’exhalaient les lieux.

On se pressait à 10 autour des tables minuscules dans cette salle obscure au décor de caverne des débauches. Des successions de petits spectacles, d'illusions et d'effets de fumée, alternaient avec des danses lascives auxquelles se prêtaient les serveuses. Angel dévoilait à présent sur la scène ses jolies formes corsetées de noir et un jupon vaporeux qu'elle faisait virevolter avec aisance, en en jouant comme de deux ailes et dévoilant parfois jusqu'à sa cuisse. Les clients sifflaient et riaient, ils buvaient aussi beaucoup. L'air était lourd de l'odeur des alcools et des lampes à pétrole. Il faisait presque chaud au milieu de tout ce monde amassé dans un si petit espace.

Juste à leur droite était réuni un groupe d'artistes vantards dont un, vaguement poète, déclamaient des vers bancals à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient une gorgée d'absinthe. Il tournait régulièrement vers Charles un regard appuyé qu'il accompagnait d'un sourire narquois tout en se mouillant ostensiblement les lèvres de la langue. Le jeune bourgeois fit mine de ne pas le remarquer.

Finalement, toute cette faune lui parut passablement étrange, un peu exotique et globalement désagréable.

En fait, elle lui rappelait trop son propre monde, ici comme là-bas tout était question d'apparence et de fatuité. On parlait haut et on se faisait voir, on jouait à la provocation et à se faire peur mais ce n'était pas authentique. Ni le talent de ces pseudo artistes, ni les bijoux de ces courtisanes déclassées, ni les grimaces des diables de pacotilles et les œillades enflammées d'Angel, rien n'était vrai. C'était une masse informe de gens qui jouaient à oublier que leur vraie vie n'avait rien d'exaltant en se donnant pour un soir des airs de bohémiens inspirés et rebelles.

Avec son regard gris si intense et profond, son esprit affuté comme une lame et ses idéaux si tranchés, Erik n'avait rien à voir avec ce monde-là. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette soirée.

Une main lourde qui s'appuya soudain sur son épaule, le fit sursauter.

Ne voulant pas jouer les délicats, Charles se tourna calmement vers l'homme qui était debout derrière lui.

C'était le poète de la table d'à côté qui se penchait à présent pour lui parler à l'oreille. Son haleine moite vint couler le long de la peau, le faisant frissonner de révulsion.

-Dis moi mon minet, ça t' dirait que l'on se trouve une ruelle calme pour que tu goutes un peu à ma plume. T'as une bouche à aimer la poésie.

A ses mots, Charles inspira profondément pour tenter de garder son sang froid et ne pas coller son poing dans la figure goguenarde du poète aviné. Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager.

-Écoutez, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu... Commença t-il par dire. Mais il sentit la main glisser de son épaule à sa nuque et serrer plus fortement.

-Mais non, mais non, pas besoin de jouer les effarouchés avec moi...Il lui léchait pratiquement l'oreille.

Cette fois s'en était trop, il se retourna et poussa fortement l'homme qui, surprit, chancela et faillit tomber en arrière, se rattrapant de justesse au dossier d'une chaise voisine.

En relevant les yeux vers Charles, il semblait avoir totalement dessaouler et prit un air mauvais.

-Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas me respecter sale petit pé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Erik venait de le coller au mur.

Il le maintenait de son poing par le col de sa chemise, l'étranglant à moitié.

-Tu ne l'approches pas _brudny cipa  !_ Feula t-il. 

En un instant les clients autour d'eux avaient quitté leurs chaises et commençaient à se reculer. Un petit groupe forma bientôt un demi cercle du genre de ceux qu'on trouvait autour d'un ring de boxe. Charles qui s'était levé lui aussi, n'osa d'abord pas intervenir.

-Lâches moi putain de polak de merde !!

Le poète véreux tentait de se débattre pathétiquement en tirant sur le bras dur comme du fer qui le clouait sur la paroi de la cave. Les insultes ne donnant rien, il passa rapidement aux supplications.

-Écoutes mon ami, on va pas s'engueuler pour ça...entre artistes...(Erik utilisa son avant-bras pour lui écraser le plexus) Attends ! Attends c'est pas moi qu'ait commencé, c'est lui qui m'reluque depuis une heure avec ses mines de petite taf...

Le coup de poing parti sans prévenir et l'homme valsa dans les pieds de ses camarades de beuverie.Il y eut un instant de silence.

L'un d'eux commença à s'avancer pour en découdre et Charles fit de même, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Erik défendre seul son honneur. Il serra et desserra le poing droit, testant ses phalanges tuméfiées. Une vive douleur électrisa son bras. _Va pour des crochets du gauche alors..._

Mais le patron du cabaret n'attendit pas que l'incartade vire en bagarre de taverne. Il rameuta des serveurs et commença à hausser le ton.

-Bande d'apaches, vous allez me vider les lieux ou je fais appeler les flicards !!

Ces mots déclenchèrent un vent de panique. La peur de l'officier de police, dans un milieu où les clients étaient soit des vauriens soit des bourgeois incognitos suffit à faire fuir les deux tiers de la clientèle ! Ce fut un chaos de robes, chapeaux, cris et chaises renversées.

Dans le tumulte, Erik récupéra leurs manteaux d'une main et saisit le bras de Charles. Il fendit l'attroupement des clients rendus idiots par l'affolement et parvint à l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Une pluie torrentielle les attendait à la sortie. Une vraie nappe d'eau qui rendait la rue scintillante et les silhouettes des bâtiments presque floues. La chaussée était couverte d'eau et de boue. Les derniers fuyards se dispersaient dans les ruelles ou sautaient dans les fiacres qui avaient eu le courage de patienter à la sortie des cabarets.

Ils furent bientôt seuls.

Ils enfilèrent leur paletot et gilet mais en deux pas sur le trottoir ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os.

Deux rats mouillés devant la gueule du diable.

Ils se regardèrent et devant leur air piteux, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Leur hilarité fut, hélas, de courte durée. Le froid de décembre les saisit bien vite. Charles ne sentait déjà plus le bout de ses orteils.

Ils se réfugièrent temporairement sur le perron du n°53, entre les deux cabarets. Erik l'attira à lui et, faute de pouvoir lui offrir un meilleur abris, l'entoura de ses bras. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son front qu'il vint poser contre celui de Charles. Ce dernier fut à nouveau gagné par un rire, des deux mains il ramena les mèches égarées de l'artiste en arrière pour qu'elles cessassent de goutter sur lui !

Erik lui rendit un large sourire. Il était rayonnant.

 _Je le retrouve enfin_. Pensa Charles en se plongeant dans ces yeux qui lui apparaissaient à présent d'un chaud vert-pale.

Rassuré, il se blottit contre lui, les mains enfouit sous son paletot, le visage au creux de son cou. Autour d'eux, de grosses gouttes froides roulaient le long des toits et des gouttières et venaient s'écraser au sol dans un bruit d'inondation. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant la solitude de leur îlot au milieu du déluge.

\- On va attraper une pneumonie si on reste ici ! Finit par admettre Charles, à regret.

Erik resserra un peu son étreinte. Il soupira.

-J'ai bien un abri à te proposer mais... après cette minable aventure ... Je comprendrai que tu n'acceptes pas...

Charles s'écarta de lui pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Il y lisait une lourde culpabilité et des méandres de doutes. Il posa alors ses deux paumes sur les joues d'Erik et tenant ainsi son visage comme une coupe, il l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser.

Un simple baiser au goût de pluie pour lui donner sa réponse muette.

_Oui Erik, je te suis, où que tu veuilles m'emmener, jusqu'en Enfer, jusqu'au Ciel.._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ces journées du Patrimoine voici encore un chapitre qui vous balade dans Paris.  
> Petit à petit les deux amants vont apprendre à se découvrir et à s'aimer.  
> A la semaine prochaine !  
> _________
> 
> Netographie :
> 
>  
> 
> Histoire des cabarets du Ciel et de l'Enfer : http://www.novaplanet.com/novamag/33072/entrez-dans-les-enfers
> 
> Dictionnaire d'argot avec sources pour trouver des mots disparus (et pourtant tout à fait savoureux) : http://www.russki-mat.net/page.php?l=FrFr&a=A
> 
> brudny cipa : un genre de "sale porc" en polonais (enfin si j'en crois le dictionnaire des insultes européennes que j'ai consulté ! Petite note: je vous déconseille fortement la recherche images associée, y'a de quoi se brûler la rétine ! )


	10. Un îlot au milieu du déluge. Charles et Erik

 

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160924053843595331.jpg.html)

 

 

Tandis qu'ils couraient main dans la main, riant et dérapant sur les pavés glissants, Paris prenait les atours d'un monde féerique.

Les ruelles semblaient couvertes de pierreries. La lumière des réverbères se reflétait dans chaque flaque, chaque goutte, comme des éclats de miroir éparpillés par la pluie. L'eau tombait en une longue chevelure, rendant les façades identiquement grises et les silhouettes des rares passants étrangement fantomatiques. On ne distinguait presque rien. Tout était sombrement humide ou pailleté d'or. L'ambiance avait quelque chose d'irréel.

 

La main d'Erik était si trempée et glissante que Charles manquait de la lâcher à chaque virage, mais pourtant elle était toujours là, gardant la sienne, le retenant de tomber lorsqu'il trébuchait sur la chaussée boueuse.

Ils gravirent la colline de Montmartre. La pluie dégringolait toujours autour d'eux, le long des trottoirs et des escaliers de cette butte sinueuse où la ville lumière se muait en village. Il n'y avait presque plus d'éclairage à mesure que l'on quittait les avenues pour plonger dans les ruelles mais Charles, inexplicablement, avait confiance.

Il tenait cette main comme son fil d'Ariane. Il savait, avec une sorte de certitude intuitive, que tant qu'elle le guiderait, il ne craignait rien.

Enfin, ils atteignirent une placette bordée d'arbres et ralentirent leur course. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petite maison toute en hauteur et à la façade modeste dont Erik poussa la porte d'entrée. Il l'attira à l'intérieur et re-claqua le battant pour les couper enfin du déluge.

Ils étaient arrivés. Erik l'avait conduit chez lui.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, le moment avait quelque chose d'étrangement solennel. Charles avait le sentiment d'être le chevalier parvenu enfin à la dernière cachette renfermant un fabuleux trésor. Il avait le cœur qui battait très fort, c'était peut-être l'effet de leur course dans les ruelles, mais il n'en aurait pas juré.

Ils s'ébrouèrent comme de jeunes chiens et retirèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes trempées avant de monter l'escalier aux marches de bois avachies par le temps.

Erik le précéda, ils passèrent 3 étages puis parvinrent enfin au dernier palier qui s'ouvrait sur une unique porte. L'artiste tira une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la vieille serrure. Il entra en premier et se dirigea immédiatement vers un petit poêle, qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce.

-Entres ! Entres, je t'en prie. Excuses-moi, j'allume cela tout de suite pour que nous puissions nous réchauffer.

Charles referma la porte et tira le verrou. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Ils étaient sous les combles, c'était sans doute une ancienne chambre de bonne, ou peut-être un grenier. Il y avait une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur la rue. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, les gouttes venaient frapper le carreau avec un battement sourd. L'endroit était sec et sentait un mélange d'odeur de vieux papier, d'encre et de roses fanées.

Il se dit que l'atmosphère avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans son dépouillement. L'obscurité dans la pièce faisait qu'il ne distinguait pas grand chose.

Il commença à retirer son gilet. Celui-ci était littéralement "à tordre" tellement la laine s'était gorgée d'eau. Il le suspendit à l'une des deux patères près de la porte. Un bassine en bois placée juste en dessous venait recueillir l'eau qui gouttait. L'astuce le fit sourire et calma un peu son anxiété.

Derrière lui, Erik se releva, les braises venaient de s'enflammer et le modeste feu qui apparaissait par la petite grille en fonte diffusa un halo de lumière dans toute la pièce.

L'artiste ôtât lui aussi son paletot et l'accrocha à côté de celui de Charles...qui sentit son cœur faire un violent bond dans sa poitrine lorsque Erik retira également sa chemise détrempée en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la table, où il entreprit d'allumer une lampe à pétrole...

Le torse nu d'un homme.

Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il en voyait un. Mais ici, dans l'intimité de cette chambre...tout était totalement différent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre les muscles de cette poitrine sculptée par la lumière chaude, le dessin de cette taille étonnement fine, l'ombre  virile qui menait de son ventre à...

Il se tourna vers le poêle, le rouge aux joues.

Ce désir qu'il sentait monter en lui était terrifiant. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un gamin maladroit et timide mais il se trouvait dans une situation si nouvelle qu'elle le prenait vraiment au dépourvu. Pour surmonter son trouble, il tenta de jouer la camaraderie et lança avec un ton léger :

-Tu as de la chance, au moins ton pantalon est resté en partie sec. Moi je suis une vraie soupe !

En disant cela il se rendit compte que, malgré la chaleur du poêle, il tremblait. Ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient le froid à la peau.

Derrière lui, Erik lui répondit sur le même ton.

-N'attrapes pas du mal en gardant cela sur le dos. Je vais mettre tes vêtements à sécher, et en attendant je devrais pouvoir te prêter quelque chose.

Il avait dit cela avec détachement, légèreté même. _Il n'a sans doute aucune raison d'être anxieux comme que je le suis_ , se dit Charles non sans une certaine amertume. Pour cet homme à la vie de bohème qui avait connu probablement des dizaines d'aventures de ce genre, cette situation n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Tandis que pour lui...

Il prit une grande respiration ...et entreprit de détacher ses bretelles.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik n'osait pas bouger.

 

Il regardait Charles faire glisser sa chemise trempée de ses épaules, découvrant peu à peu ses bras, son dos, le creux de ses reins. Autant de lignes et de courbes rendues brillantes par l'eau de pluie courant en longues gouttes lascives sur cette peau nue.

 

Il retenait son souffle, incapable du moindre geste devant une telle innocence tentatrice, si pure, si sensuelle.

 

Il l'avait conduit chez lui, il avait voulu l'avoir là, au cœur de son antre, comme le dragon ramenant le plus précieux des joyaux dans sa demeure.

 

Et il était à présent devant lui son trésor, presque nu, offert à son regard, beau à en être irréel.

 

Sa peau semblait peinte en ombres dorées par la lumière chaude de la lampe à pétrole. Des ombres mouvantes, d'ocre sur un blanc de porcelaine, où des galaxies de taches de rousseur se devinaient au détour de sa nuque, à l'ovale de ses hanches, à la naissance de ses fesses.  

Erik sentait le désir monter en lui, brûlant dans ses veines, surexcitant ses nerfs. _Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui_.

 

Il parvint à fermer les yeux un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers la malle au coin de sa chambre. Il en extraya une chemise de toile blanche, chiffonnée mais propre, qu'il posa sur le dos d'une chaise près de Charles.

 

 

Il prit un ton calme, une voix posée.

 

\- Tiens, cela devrait t'aller le temps que le poêle sèche tes vêtements mouillés.

 

\- Merci.

 

Charles finissait de se dévêtir toujours dos à lui, son pantalon venait de tomber au sol.

Il était totalement nu à quelques pas, là, si près qu'Erik pouvait voir le grain de sa peau frissonner de la fraîcheur de la pièce.

 

En ramassant sa chemise laissée sur le parquet, l'artiste suivit, en se relevant, la ligne des chevilles de Charles, de ses mollets, de ses cuisses jusqu'au bel arrondi de ses fesses.

Il revit alors en cascades des brèves images venues d'étreintes passées. D'autres corps entre-aperçus dans des impasses sordides ou des chambres anonymes. Des chairs mâles et femelles qu'ils avaient prise sans retenue, parfois contre quelques pièces de monnaies, le temps d'assouvir un besoin furtif, le temps d'oublier sa misère.

 

Il sentit son sexe se durcir douloureusement et sa raison se noyer de désir.

 

Il recula alors, n'osant plus regarder, tellement plein de ces pensées charnelles qu'il se sentait coupable.

Honteux même, il se détourna et tenta d'occuper son corps et son esprit au rangement succinct de son lieu de vie, ému soudain de son aspect si pauvre.

 

Erik rassembla les carnets et les crayons, fit un peu de place sur la petite table et libéra un tabouret encombré de livres, sur lequel il s'assit finalement.

 

Toute cette situation était d'une sensualité presque étouffante. Il voulait pouvoir faire le silence en lui, calmer son cœur et son âme. Il se prit le visage dans les mains, ferma les yeux et expira longuement.

Ce jeune homme le bouleversait, l'ensorcelait. Il le désirait à en hurler et souhaitait n'être que son ombre. Il voulait atrocement le posséder et priait pour n'être que son chevalier servant. Comment en était-il arrivé à un tel chaos de sentiments ?

 

Le bruit du tissu que l'on saisit et défroisse, que l'on glisse sur la peau, lui fit relever la tête.

 

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à ma taille, mais cela fera bien l'affaire !

 

A l'éclat du rire qui suivit cette phrase, Erik osa ouvrir les yeux.

Il avala soudain une grande goulée d'air.

 

La chemise de lin blanc était facilement deux fois trop grande pour Charles. Elle glissait de son épaule, découvrant au passage la naissance de son torse. Elle tombait presque à la hauteur de ses genoux. On aurait dit une toge antique et le jeune homme avait tout de l'éphèbe offert aux patriciens des orgies romaines.

Erik ne parvenait même plus à détourner les yeux de cette silhouette d'ange et sous le regard intense qu'il devait poser sur lui, Charles, gêné soudain, porta la main à sa gorge et rougit.

 

Exquis.

 

L'artiste ne sut que balbutier devant ce geste de pudeur.

 

\- Je n'ai pas...pas d'autres chemises de rechange mais...celle-ci, enfin la tienne va sécher...et je...d'ici deux heures tout au plus...

 

Son embarras, pourtant, n'eut d'autre effet que de rassurer Charles, qui, voulant certainement détourner l'attention de sa personne, saisit une esquisse posée au sol.

 

\- C'est une de tes œuvres ?

 

Un terrain plus stable, une diversion, Erik s'y accrocha pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait comme un écolier timide interrogé par le maître, mais tenta malgré tout une explication.

 

\- Oui, enfin une œuvre non... c'est une simple esquisse. Il faut que je la grave pour en faire un tirage. Le mois prochain j’achèterai des plaques de cuivre. D'ici là, il faut que je travaille quelques idées. Il y a des scènes que j'ai commencé, elles ont du potentiel je dirais...Là à ta droite dans le carnet, j'ai des croquis plus aboutis si tu veux les voir...

 

Charles s'assit sur un coin du matelas au sol, pratiquement en tailleur, un genou relevé et son autre jambe repliée sous sa cuisse. Tout à la contemplation du bloc à dessins, il n'avait pas conscience de l'indécence de sa posture que l'obscurité de la pièce et la grande taille de la chemise atténuait de justesse.

 

Erik avala sa salive. Ce qu'il ne devinait pas, il l'imaginait, là dans l'ombre de ces cuisses nues offertes à sa vue. Le désir lui absorbait littéralement les pensées, au point de le rendre idiot, muet et probablement fou dans quelques minutes. Charles entièrement concentré sur l'image, semblait aveugle au feu dont il était l'étincelle.

 

\- Tout ce noir, toutes ses ombres...C'est ce que tu vois quand tu ... observes les gens ?

 

Charles tourna un regard curieux vers Erik, des mèches humides vinrent s'ourler sur son front. Il sourit doucement, invitant l'artiste à lui répondre, à se livrer.

Erik n'aurait de toutes façons pas su résister à ce regard-là. Mais que répondre ? _Avant toi c'est tout ce que je voyais. L'obscurité c'est tout ce qui existait avant de te connaître._ Il trancha le fil de ses pensées. Une réponse honnête et concise s'imposait: _  
_  


 

\- Oui.

 

Et ce _oui_ fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme.

 

\- Est-ce comme ça que tu me vois ?

 

Quelle étrange question et pourtant si pertinente. Avec ses prunelles d'azur, il lui semblait que Charles pouvait lui sonder l'âme, lire ses pensées ? Erik priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, il avait trop de choses à cacher.

 

Et la question était restée en suspens, mais l'artiste ne pouvait pas répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait que se réfugier derrière son art.

 

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais que je te dessine ?

 

Un silence.

 

Le jeune homme l'observait.

Une question pour une question.

 

* * *

 

\- Oui.

 

Un _oui_ mal assuré, imperceptible. Charles avait dit _oui_ d'une voix timide et fragile comme on fait un premier pas hésitant vers un voyage d'aventures dont la destination nous est cachée.

 

  
_Oui_ à quoi ? A tout, sans doute.

Oui à tout ce que désirerait faire cet homme qui tenait son âme dans la paume de sa main. Ce désir interdit qu'il tentait de dompter le rongeait inexorablement.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Le regard d'Erik, et tout son être, de ses gestes à sa voix, avait ce pouvoir sur lui.

 

Il ne s'était jamais senti à ce point si peu maître de lui même.

Même adolescent face à la rage de son beau-père, il avait toujours eu cette certitude que son esprit, son âme, étaient inatteignables, protégés par sa raison.

Mais ici, dans cette chambre, cette raison était muette ...ou bien il était devenu sourd. Il n'en savait plus rien, il était perdu.

 

Il avait suivi Erik jusque là par impulsion, c'est vrai, mais pas par aveuglement.

Pas innocemment non plus, bien moins innocemment, d'ailleurs, que ce que sa conscience aurait voulu avouer. Il avait envie de se laisser aller à ce désir. Certes, il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose mais...il avait lu certains articles, il avait entendu certain récits... _Deux hommes se donnant du plaisir_...

 

Il se fit violence pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que le bruit rebondissait dans la pièce.

  
_Reprendre contenance_.

 

\- Oui. répéta t-il.

 

C'était mieux. La voix plus sûre, plus claire. Il sourit autant pour lui même que pour Erik qui semblait fébrile comme un condamné qui attend la sentence. Cela déstabilisa un peu Charles, qui s'agrippa maladroitement à sa fragile assurance retrouvée .

 

\- Et ..hum.., tu veux que je pose là ? Maintenant ?

 

Il se redressa et posa le carnet de croquis sur le sol. Puis, il releva le menton, et, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, il les joignit nonchalamment devant lui. Mimant de prendre une pose artistiquement étudiée.

 

Erik inspira. En se relevant de sa chaise, il se fendit enfin d'un sourire et, visiblement amusé, lui envoya  :

 

\- Parfait, comme cela. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

 

Le commentaire se voulait léger. L'artiste se tourna pour extraire de la pile de matériel sur la table : une large feuille blanche, un carton et un fusain.

 

Charles ne put se retenir de répondre.

 

\- Ah oui ? Au contraire. Avec toi j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que des premières fois.

 

Erik dos à lui, toujours penché sur la table, se figea un instant. Charles cru apercevoir une légère secousse lui parcourir l'échine, elle fut suivie d'une longue inspiration.

Quand il se retourna, ses yeux étaient d'un gris sombre, dangereux, fascinant. De la couleur des gouffres dans lesquels on rêve de chuter.

 

Il s'assit sur la chaise, le pied gauche sur l'assise, son genou relevé supportant ainsi le carton à dessin. Sa respiration lente faisait jouer les muscles de sa poitrine découverte.

Il ne commença pas immédiatement à dessiner.

Il détailla d'abord longuement son modèle.

 

Charles se sentit mis à nu par ce regard d'intense concentration.

 

Et nu il l'était presque.

 

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de son corps qu'à cet instant.

De son corps, de sa peau, de ce qu'il sentait, percevait. Ses pieds et ses jambes reposant sur le bois sec du parquet usé. Le tissu un peu rustre de la chemise et du drap couvrant le matelas venaient caresser par endroit son torse, ses bras, ses cuisses, son sexe. Il prenait à présent conscience de ce frôlement rugueux, de cette caresse fraîche sur sa peau encore moite de pluie.

 

Il se sentit rougir fortement et agité d'une soudaine pudeur.

Mû par une gène instinctive, il replia les jambes et, tirant gauchement sur le col de la chemise, il tenta de couvrir son épaule.

 

\- Ne bouges pas !

 

Charles se figea.

Il commença à s'excuser, à vouloir se remettre comme avant, plus nonchalant, plus sûr de lui, à reprendre son air insolent,  mais il ne parvenait pas à rattraper sa confiance qui partait en lambeaux. Il était totalement perdu et se savait pathétique, là, à demi nu, noyé dans un vêtement trop grand. Les joues rougies comme un adolescent pris en faute.

 

Il baissa ses yeux que venaient piquer des larmes d'embarras.Il aurait voulu pouvoir fuir, disparaître, mais n'osait plus bouger.

 

_________________________________________

 

Là ! Ce geste ! Charles avait soudain troqué sa mine insolente contre une attitude de pure timidité. Quelque chose de fragile,  un geste de pudeur si délicat et si fondamentalement esthétique qu'Erik ne prit pas le temps de prendre des gants quand il lui ordonna :

\- Ne bouges pas !

 

Charles se figea devant lui. Il avait le rose aux joues, les paupières baissées, les lèvres entre-ouvertes retenant son souffle. Sa poitrine s'était soulevée en une respiration brisée. Sa main crispée sur le col de la chemise avait cherché sans y parvenir à couvrir la courbe de son épaule nue.

 

Erik se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, quel imbécile il faisait. Une brute. Incapable de se comporter avec un minimum de savoir vivre même chez lui.

Il donna à sa voix un ton plus doux.

 

\- Non, pardon. Remets ta main. Là. Ce geste quand tu as remonté le col. Oui comme ça, c'est...parfait. Très ...c'est très ...c'est ...élégant. Tu es parfait. Maintenant regardes-moi s'il te plaît.

 

Charles lui obéissait, étonnement docile.

Et Erik sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

 

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête.

Son regard apparut sous le voile de ses cils noirs. Et ces yeux enfin, miroirs d'un bleu brillant, vinrent s'ancrer au sien. Le clouant sur place.

 

Il était beau, désirable, sublime.

 

Erik avala sa salive. Il avait la gorge affreusement sèche et son esprit vibrait à lui donner le tournis.

 

Il prit une profonde respiration.

 

Et parvint miraculeusement à détacher son regard des prunelles saphir pour se concentrer sur sa feuille blanche. Il voulait retrouver sa concentration en se perdant un instant dans le vide de la page vierge.

 

Cette soirée était un enchevêtrement de moments insensés. Les émotions qui l'avaient traversé jusqu'à présent avaient été d'une telle intensité que, du chaud au froid, du doute au désir brûlant, il s'était totalement perdu.

 

Il ramena son fusain sur le papier.

 

Un premier trait noir, puis un second. Sa main reprit progressivement son assurance et ses gestes se firent plus amples, plus libres.

Des simples traits naissait une silhouette, une forme qui s'animait progressivement.

Des ombres qu'il étala du pouce.

 

Il jetait des coups d’œil par dessus sa feuille pour vérifier une proportion, observer une ligne, mais laissait sa main faire.

Elle avait pris son indépendance.

 

Erik était comme plongé dans un rêve. Une transe. Il se faisait marionnette dont l'inspiration tirait les fils.

Il ne voulait plus penser, surtout pas, de peur de se noyer de nouveau.

 

Dehors la pluie s'était calmée.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de netographie aujourd'hui !  
> Mais en échange l'atmosphère se réchauffe graduellement !  
> Merci pour les encouragements, ils me font toujours autant de bien à la motivation :)))) !!  
> Bonne semaine à vous tous et toutes et à dans 8 jours !


	11. Toutes ces ombres et Lui. Erik et Charles

  
[ ](http://www.casimages.com/i/161001083609385100.jpg.html)

Le Temps avait disparu.

 

Les minutes aussi longues qu'infimes se succédèrent et aucun des deux hommes n'auraient pu les dénombrer.

 

La nuit était calme et, dehors, la ville silencieuse semblait ne plus oser se faire entendre à l'intérieur de la mansarde.

 

Le bruit sec du fusain qui parcourait le papier emplissait toute la pièce.

 

Erik avait apaisé son cœur, l'avait soumis à son art.

 

Mais il savait que c'était un répit temporaire.

 

Il s'était refusé à regarder Charles dans les yeux. Omettant de dessiner son regard, laissant là du blanc pour garder cette ultime tentation pour la fin de son œuvre. Il redoutait presque de plonger dans cet abysse bleu. Il redoutait de se perdre à nouveau.

 

L'esquisse prenait forme, elle était presque achevée.Il manquait simplement le plus important : les yeux.

 

_Tout ce noir....c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?_

 

Cette phrase résonnait en lui. _Tout ce noir_... L'artiste regarda ses doigts, ils étaient noircis par le fragile bâton de fusain. _Du noir_... pour éteindre ce bleu, pour couvrir toute cette lumière, toute cette vie, il voulait l'atténuer, la maîtriser. Il avait peur qu'elle le domine, l'engloutisse.

 

  
_Du noir._ De la poudre noire.

 

Il eut une idée.

 

Il se leva et déposa son dessin sur la table.

 

\- Tu as terminé ?

 

Erik remarqua qu'il y avait une note d'impatience dans la voix de Charles, pas de lassitude non : de la curiosité.

 

L'artiste avait gardé le fusain à la main et vint s’asseoir en face de son modèle.

 

\- Non, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini, un détail seulement et je te libère.

 

  
_Je te libère._ Erik sourit pour lui même. N'était-ce pas plutôt lui le prisonnier à ce jeu là ?

 

\- Je peux bouger ? Je commence à m'engourdir.

 

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas la réponse et étira ses jambes qui vinrent s'étendre sur le parquet, devant l'artiste, qui déglutit. Ses pieds nus, la ligne du mollet et des centimètres de peau claire vers l'ombre du tissu...Erik sentit sa raison flageoler à nouveau.

 

\- Oui, euh...Je voudrais essayer quelque chose... Est-ce que tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?

 

Se refusant toujours à le regarder, Erik tachait d'émietter la pointe de carbone entre ses doigts jusqu'à la réduire en fine poudre au creux de sa main.

 

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

 

Sans lui répondre, il humecta de la langue le bout de son index et recueillit un peu de la suie noire du fusain.

 

\- Je voudrais...

 

Il tourna enfin son attention sur le visage de son modèle et la réponse se perdit dans cette contemplation.

Charles avait les yeux clos. Ses sourcils se fronçaient d'impatience. L'arrête de son nez était parsemée de tâches de rousseur qui se dispersaient, plus discrètes sur ses pommettes et ses lèvres... ....Ces lèvres infiniment belles, pleines sans être pulpeuses, colorées d'un rouge diaphane...ces lèvres qu'il avait là à quelques centimètres des siennes.

 

\- Tu voudrais ?

 

Erik en sursauta presque. La voix du jeune homme était pourtant à peine audible, si timide et pourtant elle avait fusé dans la chambre.

 

L'artiste retint son souffle. _Du noir_... Il effleura du bout de son doigt noirci la paupière de Charles. Celui-ci eu un léger frisson.

 

\- Ne bouges pas s'il te plaît.

 

Erik continua son œuvre, après une paupière l'autre, puis le dessous de l’œil, à peine, juste une ombre. De l'obscurité là autour de ce regard, pour en atténuer la force, pour ternir toute cette pureté, pour qu'il puisse reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions en maîtrisant ce regard qui le rendait fou.

Il voulait se rendre à lui-même.

 

L'artiste observa son effet. Le noir était bien là sur les paupières closes. Ombre contrastée sur la peau blanche. Étrangement cela ne ressemblait pas à du maquillage, il n'y avait pas cet effet de fard brillant ou de trait artistiquement ourlé le long des cils. Non c'était juste comme une touche de deuil sur un visage trop jeune. Il pensa soudain à ces portraits photographiques de personnes décédées. Les modèles semblaient endormis, mais les contrastes trop violent de leur teint pâle et des ombres sur leurs paupières faisaient se dévoiler l'illusion.

 

Il inspira.

 

Charles respirait à peine, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, semblant guetter un signe.

 

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

 

Les prunelles d'océan réapparurent alors doucement, inexorablement, au centre des ombres.

Erik sentit son cœur se taire et son esprit s'échapper.

 

  
_Mon dieu_...C'était pire ! C'était mille fois pire ! C'était extraordinaire...

 

Il n'avait pas pensé, il n'aurait pas supposé que...

 

L'ombre noire faisait au jeune homme un regard incroyable.

L'innocence la plus pure brillant au milieu du péché.

La touche de noir venait parachever le chef-d’œuvre et transformer ce visage déjà angélique en apparition presque mystique.

On ne voyait plus que lui : cet éclat de bleu profond qui donnait au regard de Charles un pouvoir infini.

 

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de créer l'incarnation de la tentation.

 

Erik était si près de lui qu'il distinguait même le battement rapide de son pouls à sa gorge. Fort, rapide, vibrant. La pulsation de l'excitation qui s'accélérait, sa respiration en saccades. L'anxiété, l'anticipation, l'envie.

 

Charles avala sa salive et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Hypnotisé, Erik les regarda devenir humides, rouges et brillantes comme la chair d'un fruit.

Il ne pouvait plus revenir à son dessin, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysé par ce désir dévorant qui lui ordonnait de prendre cette pureté, de voler cette beauté là, d'accepter ce qui lui était tendu avec tant de générosité.

 

Mais il n'osait pas, il se sentait gauche. Comme si c'était la première fois, comme si il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose. Jamais...

 

Le regard bleu quitta un instant le sien pour descendre vers sa bouche. Interrogeant, attendant, lui laissant le choix.

 

Erik prit une profonde inspiration ...Et plongea dans le vide.

 

D'une main posée sur sa taille, il étendit doucement Charles sur le matelas. Il couvrit son corps du sien  et vint cueillir ses lèvres...enfin.

 

Elles avaient le goût de la pluie et un peu celui de cet alcool de cerise qu'ils avaient bu au cabaret. Il l'embrassa longuement, ne voulant rien brusquer, savourant chaque respiration.

 

Puis de sa bouche, il parcourut le visage du jeune homme, suivit la ligne de son cou, le creux de sa gorge en une longue succession de baisers.  Il voulait goûter à chacune des délicates taches de rousseur, autant de grains de cannelle épiçant une crème onctueuse, qui ornaient la courbe de son épaule nue. Sa peau était incroyablement douce à cette endroit là.

 

Du menton il écarta davantage le col bien trop large de la chemise de lin, dévoilant une partie du torse de son jeune amant. Il s'arrêta un instant sur cette poitrine joliment musclée que l'excitation soulevait en souffles rapides. Il contempla ce corps vibrant et remarqua que le jeune homme semblait ne savoir que faire de ses mains qu'il s'obstinait encore à enfouir dans le drap. Erik voulait lui faire lâcher prise, il voulait être son guide, une fois encore, sur ce territoire qu'ils exploraient ensemble.

 

Lorsque l'artiste saisit entre ses lèvres la pointe dressée d'un de ses tétons, Charles avala une grande goulée d'air.

Le frêle bourgeon de chair était durci par la fraîcheur de la pièce que le pauvre poêle n'avait pas encore réussi à totalement chasser.

Il le malmena de la langue, le titilla de ses dents jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

 

Enfin...enfin Erik sentit avec délice une main blanche venir saisir son biceps tandis que l'autre, plus avide commençait à parcourir son dos. Aventureuse d'abord, elle dessina longuement les vallées de ses muscles, traçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale mais, probablement arrêtée par le contact trop réel de son pantalon, n'osait pas descendre plus bas.

 

Erik sourit. Il se redressa et entreprit de se dévêtir entièrement.

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

  
_Cet homme a des mains fascinantes_ , pensa Charles. Longues et gracieuses, elles s'animaient en des gestes tendres en forme de caresses. Elles lui donnaient cette élégance rare, naturelle. Il les observa, sans oser bouger, alors qu'elle venaient desserrer adroitement sa ceinture, défaire les boutons de sa braguette, et découvrir les ombres de ce corps qui l'attirait viscéralement. Les lignes de sa taille, de son bassin , l'ébauche de son aine, magnifiques continuités de ce torse qui semblait sculpté par un artiste de l'Antiquité.

 

Le jeune bourgeois eut soudain besoin d'être celui qui dévoilerai le reste de cette œuvre d'art. Il se releva à son tour et posa ses mains sur celles de l'artiste.

 

-Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

 

Erik le regardait avec une émouvante tendresse. Il lui prit le visage au creux de ses paumes puis l'embrassa. Un baiser si intense qu'il en oublia tout pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau se fut pour se noyer dans des iris d'un beau gris profond. Deux lacs calmes après un violent orage.

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, le cœur gonflé de sentiments. Les émotions les plus diverses le traversaient. L’appréhension et le désir se mêlaient étroitement. C'était un chaos comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Il avait incroyablement chaud, des frissons de fièvre le parcouraient de la nuque aux orteils, électrisant sa peau. C'était délicieux. C'était terrifiant. Erik jouait à présent du bout des doigts avec les mèches de cheveux qui s’égayaient sur la nuque du jeune homme. Le mouvement était apaisant.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et baissa timidement les yeux. Ses mains étaient restées sur le revers de tissu qui couvrait encore le reste du corps de son amant.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, le laissant faire, se laissant faire.

Ils étaient tout deux à genoux. La position des instants sacrés.

Charles reposa son front brûlant sur le torse d'Erik. Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. L'odeur de sa peau chaude et réconfortante, coulant en lui, calma un peu les battements de son cœur.

 

A tâtons, il osa plonger sa main dans l'ombre du vêtement. Du bout des doigts il découvrit la rugosité de cette peau virile.Sa chaleur.

Le contact le fit frissonner.

C'était agréable, intriguant.

Il devina la ferme hampe de l'érection de l'artiste qu'il suivit du pouce jusqu'à sa racine autour de laquelle il enroula ses doigts. Était-ce ainsi qu'il avait imaginé le sexe d'un autre homme ? Cette chair brûlante et lourde au creux de sa paume. Intimidante.

Il amorça une caresse et Erik laissa échapper un grognement étouffé.

 

Charles releva les yeux pour constater qu'il avait fermé les paupières et plaqué son poing contre sa bouche. Son visage était crispé comme sous le coup d'un effort intense.

 

Il se sentit si maladroit soudain qu'il retira immédiatement sa main.

 

Erik ouvrit alors des yeux étonnés.

 

Charles, confus, ne savait pas comment justifier son manque d'expérience. Il commença à s'écarter, à s'excuser, ne sachant que faire de ses mains et de tout son corps.

 

-Pardon, je...je n'ai jamais... enfin... c'est à dire si mais... pas...pas avec...

 

L'artiste saisit doucement ses épaules, très sérieux soudain.

 

-Charles. Charles, a _niołku,_ regardes-moi.

 

Mais il n'y parvenait pas, il avait affreusement honte de son inexpérience.

 

-Charles, tu es parfait...tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais, c'est...(l'artiste eut un soupir attendrit) C'est juste que... S _karbie_ , je ne veux pas te brusquer... je veux être patient mais c'est... de la torture. J'ai tellement envie de toi que je vais en devenir fou !

 

Charles, qui avait relevé le regard, était proprement ébahit.

Du désir ...naturel et simple, de l'attirance. Dans les yeux d'Erik il n'y avait pas de jugement, pas de dédain, pas de mépris. Il n'y avait que cette soif de lui. Elle lui donnait le droit d'être enfin lui même et d'oser s'aventurer vers cette curiosité nouvelle.

Il sentit que l'immense poids fait de gêne et de honte, qui l'écrasait jusqu'à cet instant, disparaissait comme une tour faite de sable, balayée par ces quelques mots.

Cet homme était sa clé, sa liberté, celui qui pouvait l'éveillé à lui-même. Les barrières de doutes et de scrupules qui protégeaient son cœur depuis si longtemps s'envolèrent très loin. Et il éclata de rire.

 

* * *

Ce rire avait quelque chose de magique, pensa Erik en contemplant l'hilarité de son amant. Le son, si léger et vivant, lui réchauffait le cœur et faisait rentrer la lumière dans la mansarde obscure.

 

Charles prit un air délicieusement espiègle. Il arqua un sourcil, le coin de la bouche relevé en un demi sourire et posa doucement ses paumes sur son torse.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme se coula contre lui, semblant se plier pour accueillir un baiser...

....puis le poussa soudainement sur le matelas sur lequel il tomba lourdement.

 

-Bien Monsieur le bohémien, puisque vous ne pouvez patienter, je me vois dans l'obligation d'hâter la chose !

 

Il ôta sa chemise d'un seul geste, un brin maladroit, et la jeta négligemment contre une pile de feuilles à dessin qui s'éparpillèrent mollement. A présent totalement nu, d'une beauté insolente dans la lumière dorée de la lampe à pétrole, il s'assit à cheval sur les jambes d'Erik et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon.

 

L'artiste, d'abord trop surprit pour faire le moindre mouvement, pensa malgré tout à se soulever un peu pour permettre au tissu de passer la courbe de ses fesses. Lorsque son sexe gorgé de désir fut libéré de la contrainte du vêtement, il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un grognement de contentement en se cambrant voluptueusement. Son mouvement fut stoppé par son jeune amant qui avait posé ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et le plaquait ainsi contre le matelas. Il soutenait son regard, mettant Erik au défi de tenter de se libérer.

 

Ensorcelé comme il était, il ne fit pas un geste.

 

Les deux paumes remontèrent lentement le long de ses jambes. Charles se pencha et ses lèvres suivirent le chemin de ses mains. Il était dans une position diablement érotique, à demi accroupit comme un chat qui dévore sa proie, les muscles de son dos, la courbe de ses reins soulevés en une dune de peau claire. Il était beau à se damner et Erik ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, noyé qu'il était dans cette contemplation.

 

Le jeune homme embrassait ses jambes, touche par touche, le bout de son nez explorant la peau, remontant jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce que sa joue vienne frôler son érection. Il enfouit alors son visage dans l'ombre de son bas-ventre puis, délicatement parcourut de sa langue toute la longueur de son sexe, de la racine jusqu'au bout, s'attardant là plus longuement pour goûter son désir dont une goutte avait perlé.

 

Ces délicieuses lèvres rouges vinrent sucer timidement son gland, puis formant un large"O" le happèrent profondément.

A cette seule vue Erik manqua d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il se demanda brièvement si il devait fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, mais cela lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette bouche gourmande qui l'avalait en longs mouvements de va et vient.

 

Il ne put qu'agripper le matelas de toute ses forces et dompta avec difficulté ses hanches pour qu'elles ne viennent pas, par réflexe, forcer cette gorge offerte, cette humidité brûlante dans laquelle il voulait s'enfouir, se déverser.

 

Dans la chambre silencieuse résonna un long râle de plaisir, l'artiste réalisa, un peu groggy, qu'il en était l'auteur.

 

Charles, surprit, avait relevé les yeux et stoppé son mouvement. Et Erik, d'abord sonné,  reprit progressivement ses esprits et contempla son jeune amant.

Celui-ci l'interrogeait de son regard d'azur, tenant toujours dans sa main blanche la base de son sexe dressé dont l'extrémité d'un rouge humide reposait sur ses lèvres brillantes de salive.

Il était magnifique. Dans la demi-pénombre de ce taudis d'artiste, il ressemblait à un modèle du Caravage : un ange déchu en clair-obscur.

Erik retint son souffle. L'évidence venait de lui agripper le cœur.

 _Je l'aime_.

Dans son esprit tout disparu. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien.

 _Je l'aime._ Cette pensée, ce sentiment contre lequel il avait tant lutté était là. Unique, vital, l'emplissant totalement.Une lumière aveuglante qui engloutissait son âme.

Il sentit les larmes lui noyer les yeux et sa gorge se nouer.

-Erik qui a t-il ?

Charles. Son ange. Il était inquiet, il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir...ni comprendre qu'il venait de le tuer, et de le sauver dans la même seconde.

Erik lui attrapa vivement le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer, pour l'avoir dans ses bras, pour le garder, le protéger, pour toujours. Il l'embrassa longuement devinant les traces du goût de son propre désir sur les lèvres qu'il adorait. _Je l'aime, je l'aime. Pitié ne me le prenez pas, ne me laissez pas lui faire du mal._

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mèches ébouriffées. Elles étaient encore humides. Il respira longuement, lentement, cherchant à s’apaiser. Sa raison lui revint progressivement. Il s'y raccrocha tant bien que mal.

Contre sa hanche il sentit la présence ferme et impatiente du sexe du jeune homme. Il souleva alors doucement le genou pour venir caresser de la cuisse ce membre durci par l'excitation.

Un long gémissement accueillit son geste. Il parcourut alors du bout des doigts ses reins puis caressa les globes de ses fesses. Enfin, il glissa sa main entre leurs corps étroitement enlacés et empoigna leurs deux érections.

Charles enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et sa respiration se fit plus hachée. A lui seul il s'abandonnait et confiait son plaisir. Erik sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse.

Il commença en de longues caresses, tendres d'abord, puis plus fermes, massant leurs chairs brûlantes en un même mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

La fraîcheur de la chambre avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que la chaleur de leur peau couverte de sueur. Il n'existait plus de bruit que celui de leur souffle. Au creux de son oreille il perçut bientôt, en une douce litanie, la voix de Charles qui murmurait son nom encore et encore.

Alors, dans la solitude de leur refuge sous les toits, au milieu de cette nuit d'hiver, il n'y eut plus rien que leur plaisir. Et il fut leur seul guide jusqu'à ce que la caresse les emporte très haut, jusqu'à ce que leurs nerfs s'embrasent, que leurs raisons lâchent prise, et qu'ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre. Enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous venez de lire mon chapitre préféré ! Oui, non je ne devrais peut-être pas vous dire ça, il y a quelques trucs sympas après aussi !! Hé partez pas !!!  
> Oups...  
> Mais c'est vrai que, ce chapitre, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit en commençant cette histoire. En fait, à l'origine il n'y avait que celui-là, tout y était déjà : la mansarde d'artiste, le bruit du plancher, les odeurs d'encre et leurs gestes, leurs sensations, le noir sur les yeux...bref c'était une petite ficlet qui fonctionnait toute seule et que j'ai faillit poster comme ça. Et puis le personnage d'Erik a prit un peu de consistance et Charles aussi, tous les deux récupérés d'une très ancienne histoire que j'avais à peine esquissé il y a plus de dix ans.  
> Bref, je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre...j'espère que vous aussi ! °_°'
> 
>  
> 
> ________  
> Netographie :
> 
> aniołku : mon ange en polonais
> 
> skarbie : mon trésor en polonais
> 
> les mots doux en polonais : http://lespolonais.forumpro.fr/t90-les-mots-doux
> 
> Le Caravage peintre très apprécié au 19ème siècle est connu pour ses choix de modèles masculins, toujours des éphèbes bruns aux lèvres rouges et surtout ses ombres violentes et crues qui accroissent la sensualité des chairs : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gar%C3%A7on_avec_un_panier_de_fruits
> 
> Pour les lecteurs vraiment très curieux, petite histoire de la photographie post-mortem (attention c'est un peu déstabilisant) : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Photographie_post-mortem


	12. Tu es parfait. Charles

L'aube n'était pas encore là mais une pâle lumière blanche baignait déjà le ciel de Paris.

Charles s'éveilla doucement. Il frissonna, son épaule nue était découverte et il avait un peu froid. Il grogna en tenta de se pelotonner davantage dans les draps. Son matelas sentait étrangement la poussière et il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur de son oreiller...

... Sa conscience mit quelques instants à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pas dans son lit, pas dans son quotidien de jeune bourgeois des beaux quartiers.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

Tout lui revint en cascade : le cabaret, la pluie, Erik, la mansarde, ses mains sur lui et sa bouche sur...

_Dieu du ciel !_

Il se redressa d'un coup. Le drap de toile et la fine couverture qui le couvraient à moitié glissèrent sur sa taille. Il était resté nu.

-Bonjour mon ange.

Il se tourna vivement dans la direction de la belle voix chaude qui venait indubitablement de s'adresser à lui.

Erik était assis par terre près de la fenêtre, il n'était vêtu que de la chemise que Charles avait porté la veille au soir. Une de ses longues jambes nues était étendue sur le parquet, l'autre, repliée, supportait un grand carton à dessin. Autour de lui s'éparpillaient des dizaines de feuilles de papier couvertes de croquis.

-Tu n'as pas dormi ? Demanda le jeune homme, un peu gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

L'artiste sourit. Il posa son dessin au sol.

-Très peu, je ne pouvais pas... j'étais trop plein de Toi.

Ses yeux gris se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation des esquisses dispersées dans la pièce.

Charles suivit son regard et réalisa qu'elles n'avaient qu'un seul modèle : Lui. C'était sa nuque, son buste,son visage, ses yeux, son corps tendu par le plaisir. Lui sublimé en mille traits de crayon.

Il sentit ce qui lui restait de pudeur lui monter aux joues. Par réflexe, il ramena le drap autour de lui.

Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Ah non, les modèles des artistes bohèmes n'ont pas le droit d'être timides !

Erik, imitant l'approche d'un prédateur en chasse, se glissa à quatre pattes jusqu'au matelas, où Charles l'accueillit en riant lorsqu'il le renversa sur le dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer davantage à lui, emmêlant ses doigts dans la tignasse aux reflets roux de l'artiste qui le couvrait de baisers. Son début de barbe venait râper contre la peau tendre de son cou. Il trouva la sensation électrisante.

-Les modèles ont-ils le droit d'être habillés lorsqu'ils ont froid ? Osa-t-il.

Erik l'embrassa alors sur la bouche avec gourmandise tout en glissant ses paumes le long de sa taille.

-Les modèles n'ont jamais froid ! lui rétorqua t-il, faussement outré.

Il le chatouillait plus qu'il ne le caressait et Charles, gagné par la légèreté du moment, se tortilla pour lui échapper, jouant à se débattre. Erik finit par lui saisir les poignets qu'il plaqua contre le matelas et entreprit de suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme, quoique qu'en haletant un peu, de continuer à parler.

-Ah oui ? Et...par quel miracle de ...la science... cela est-il possible ?

Mais, de la langue et des lèvres, son amant parcourait maintenant son torse, et son haleine chaude, caressant sa peau fraîche, le fit frissonner.

La réponse qui lui fut livrée s'entrecoupa de baisers de plus en plus sensuels.

-Ils n'ont jamais froid car...les artistes de talent savent...comment les réchauffer.

Charles voulut répliquer à cette argument ridicule mais le son qui s'échappa de sa gorge se transforma en grognement de plaisir. Erik avait libéré ses poignets et mordillait à présent son aréole tout en le masturbant lentement.

-J'adore avoir le dernier mot, dit le jeune graveur, tout sourire, en abandonnant le téton mouillé de salive.

Il suivit alors de la bouche une ligne allant de son ventre, à son nombril puis à son aine. Et lorsqu'il saisit l'extrémité de son érection entre ses lèvres, Charles perdit définitivement l'usage de la parole.

* * *

 

Il était bientôt 8h et le jour envahissait les rues. La lumière du soleil d'hiver chassait la brume épaisse qui s'était installée pendant la nuit.

Charles, malgré le froid qui perçait par les portières peu étanches du fiacre, avait encore le rouge aux joues. Et même ses vêtements, humides de la veille, ne parvenaient pas à refroidir la délicieuse chaleur qui le parcourait.

Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il était dans les bras d'Erik, dans sa chambre d'artiste sous les combles d'une maison montmartoise.

Les coups de cloche d'une église lointaine les avaient brutalement tiré de leur étreinte et le jeune bourgeois, réalisant soudainement l'heure tardive, s'était habillé en catastrophe. Il lui fallait trouver une voiture pour rentrer chez lui avant le retour de son beau-père. Erik l'avait reconduit à la hâte sur les grands boulevards.

Qu'il avait été dur alors de ne pas s'embrasser, de ne pas se tenir la main ! Les deux hommes en crevaient d'envie pourtant. Chaque badaud parisien qu'ils croisaient fut un peu leur tortionnaire dans ce jeu de cache-cache avec la bonne morale. Ils parvinrent néanmoins à voler quelques baisers au détour d'un square calme et même à la portière du fiacre où Erik trouva l'excuse de l'aider à monter pour pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois. Et quel baiser ! Il en avait encore le goût sur les lèvres.

Il maudit la grandissante succession d'instants et de mètres qui le séparaient des mains de son amant, de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Son odeur l'enveloppait encore délicieusement tandis que les roues du fiacre cahotaient sur les pavés.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel particulier des Xaviers-Marko et le chauffeur grogna quelque chose lorsque Charles descendit. Encore dans les effluves de sa nuit, il lui remit le prix de sa course sans prêter attention à sa mauvaise humeur.

Il passa discrètement par l'entrée des domestiques qui s'ouvrait sous le porche où se rangeaient les calèches.

Ce fut à cet instant que le froid de décembre lui arracha un frisson.

Celle de Kurt était là.

Affamé, il fit un détour par les cuisines, mais au lieu de l'ambiance affairée qu'il s'attendait à trouver parmi les domestiques, il ne tomba que sur un silence gêné. Le cuisinier et la petite bonne lui envoyèrent un regard incertain.

Des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le hall.

Il reconnut celle, tonnante, de son beau-père.

-Mais je fais encore ce que je veux chez moi ! Et vous, je vous préviens : vos jours dans cette maison sont comptés aussi si vous persistez à me tenir tête !

Charles monta l'escalier de service et parvint sur la scène où se tenait l'esclandre. Kurt Marko, écarlate, menaçait Miss Moira de la main tandis que Raven, derrière elle, avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

-Ah le voilà celui-ci ! Gronda Kurt.

Charles s'approcha sans baisser le regard, bien que son accoutrement de bohémien transi ne devait pas jouer en sa faveur. Pour se donner une contenance, il mit tout son aplomb dans sa première réplique.

\- Qu'avez vous fait à ma sœur pour qu'elle soit ainsi en larmes à 8h du matin ?

Kurt eut les yeux qui manquèrent de sortir de ses orbites, il se tourna vers les deux femmes en hurlant.

\- Et voilà comment il parle l'Insolent ! Regardez-le Moira ! Bel exemple pour votre si "douce" élève que son dégénéré de frère qui revient au petit matin habillé comme un gueux et puant la débauche à plein nez ! Et la veille de Noël encore ! (Il s'adressa à nouveau à Charles, cette fois sur un ton méprisant.) Votre sœur ? Mais votre sœur a toutes les raisons d'être en larmes, il lui suffit de vous voir pour en mourir de honte.

La jeune fille sanglotait. Et c'est sa perceptrice qui prit la parole d'une voix glaciale.

-Mademoiselle Raven est en larmes car, il y a moins d'une heure, Monsieur votre beau-père a renvoyé Armando.

-Vous on ne vous a pas sonné, explosa Marko, c'est la dernière fois que je vous reprend ! A la prochaine insolence vous finissez sur le trottoir, et croyez-moi, vous y apprendrez à vous taire et à accepter les gifles !

La jeune femme serrait les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Elle prit sa protégée dans ses bras. Charles n'eut pas le même flegme. Il haussa le ton.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous renvoyé ?! Ce garçon travaillait pour nous depuis 8 ans !

Marko s'approcha alors de Charles, soufflant par les narines comme un taureau prêt à charger. Il lui cracha sa réponse au visage d'une voix altérée par la rage.

-Je n'ai rien à vous justifier jeune homme ! Combien de fois faudra t-il vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas le maître dans cette maison !?

Charles crispa la mâchoire, tous ses muscles tendus pour répondre.

-Charles ! Il l'a renvoyé parce qu'Armando refusait de lui dire où tu étais parti hier soir ! Lança Raven entre deux sanglots.

Kurt se retourna vers elle, furieux. Charles cru qu'il allait la gifler. Pour prévenir cela, il préféra intervenir aussitôt d'une voix ferme.

-Moira, emmenez Mademoiselle Raven se reposer dans sa chambre !

Mais sa jeune sœur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et protesta immédiatement.

-Mais Charles je n'ai...

-Raven, tu montes dans ta chambre tout de suite ! Lui ordonna t-il.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. Il ne lui parlait jamais sur ce ton là.

Sa perceptrice la prit doucement par le bras et l'emmena sans plus de contestation. Le dernier regard que lui envoya sa sœur, avant de monter le grand escalier, était emprunt de la plus profonde déception.

Une fois que les deux femmes eurent disparues à l'étage, il se planta devant Marko, qui avait pris dans l’intervalle un air satisfait.

Était-ce la fatigue ou l'exaspération, probablement un mélange des deux, mais Charles ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est votre pseudo sollicitude paternelle qui vous a mis dans un tel état d'inquiétude que vous avez cru nécessaire de renvoyer M. Munoz la veille de Noël !

-Il n'a pas voulu me répondre, il n'a pas voulu m'obéir et je. ne. tolère. pas. ceux qui refuse de m'obéir ! gronda son beau-père.

-Je ne vous obéirai pas, ma sœur ne vous obéira pas, et qu'allez-vous donc faire ?! Nous jeter sous les ponts !

Son beau-père inspira profondément par le nez, avant de répliquer d'un ton étrangement calme.

\- Pour votre sœur, l'affaire est conclue elle épousera Sébastian Shaw.

-Rien n'est conclu ! Je n'ai pas donné mon accord à ce monsieur !

-Je sais !! Tonna Kurt, puis il se reprit, sa voix, néanmoins, resta tranchante . Je sais que vous l'avez envoyé paître. Je sais que vous vous êtes comporté avec lui avec la plus méprisable arrogance, comme vous savez si bien le faire pour éloigner de votre sœur adorée les rares partis convenables que je parviens péniblement à lui trouver.

-"Convenables" ! De parfaits arrivistes, quatre fois trop vieux pour elle, puant de concupiscence !  Elle est belle, intelligente, elle a un nom respectable et si vous n'étiez pas entré dans nos vies, elle aurait encore une dot plus que confortable ! Elle mérite bien mieux que ça !

Devant le ton accusateur de son beau-fils, Kurt finit par s'emporter à nouveau. Il avança vers lui et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur en l'assommant d'accusations.

-Ah oui ?! Ah oui !!!! Mais regardez-vous à me prendre de haut dans vos frusques de vagabond, misérable petit snob pédant ! Vous m'avez toujours écœuré. Vous êtes comme tous ces fils de nobles attardés et décadents, vous comptez sur vos rentes, sur vos titres, sur vos pseudo connaissances d'intellectuel feignant mais vous n'avez aucun mérite, aucun cran ! (Il écumait littéralement, crachant les insultes à quelques centimètres de son visage). Votre nom ?! Mais à qui parle le nom de Xavier ?! Vous avez encore de la chance qu'un riche antiquaire comme Sébastian Shaw trouve quelques intérêts à épouser la fille de votre nobliau abâtardi de géniteur, sans quoi, ce n'est pas avec vos faits d'armes en matière de mondanité qu'elle se dégoterait une bague ! Ah quand je vous vois avec vos manières de petit lord anglais,  j'ai envie de vous faire enrôler ! Vous verriez ce que c'est que de devenir un homme, ils sauraient vous endurcir là-bas. Ou mieux ils vous briseraient. Ce petit air d'insoumis : ils vous le feraient avaler !!

Charles encaissa, stoïque.

Devant cette haine hystérique sa propre colère retomba, noyée de lassitude et de désabusement. Il n'y avait rien là qu'il n'ait déjà entendu, rien qu'il n'ait déjà deviné même si par le passé Kurt préférait traduire ses injures en coups. Son beau-père crevait de jalousie. Il détestait les enfants Xavier, et le jeune Charles en particulier, pour être nés dans le luxe sans avoir eu à se battre pour gagner leurs galons dans le monde. C'était toujours la même litanie odieuse, les mêmes reproches sur son goût pour les livres, les dénigrements sur sa silhouette fluette pas assez virile ou ses yeux bleus, trop innocents.

 _Tu es parfait_ , lui avait-dit Erik.

Il serra les poings et attendit que l'orage se vide. D'ordinaire, Kurt s'épuisait rapidement.

Et en effet, Marko, voyant que Charles ne réagissait pas, arrêta sa diatribe. Le jeune homme en profita pour le contourner comme on esquive un taureau quand l'animal reprend son souffle.

-Bon, je n'en écouterai pas davantage. J'ai mieux à faire que de vous entendre déverser votre bile sur ma famille ou moi.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Derrière lui, Kurt ricana.

-Bien sûr, toujours trop lâche pour m'affronter, juste bon à se mettre à genoux.

Charles se figea, un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il se revit plus jeune, les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau de son beau-père, recevant des coups de ceinture sur les reins jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse ployer les jambes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, en effet, à genoux.

Mais il était majeur à présent ! Il n'était plus vulnérable. Il pouvait répondre, il pouvait se battre.

Il ne le fit pas. Le combat n'avait aucun intérêt puisque aucune victoire n'était envisageable. Kurt aurait le dernier mot, et il l'aurait tant que Charles n'aurait pas assuré l'avenir de sœur.

Le jeune bourgeois reprit son ascension, sans un mot. Son beau-père ne se tut par pour autant.

-A croire que vous aimez ça ! Vous soumettre. On sait comment finissent les faibles comme vous ! Il y a quelque chose de pervers là-dedans, je l'ai tout de suite su en vous voyant ! J'avais prévenu votre mère d'ailleurs...avec vos mines de pucelle qui n'attend que...

La voix raillarde de Kurt continua de lui coller à la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa chambre, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit était entièrement noyé d'amertume. Toute la douceur de son réveil avait été rongée par cette gangrène nauséabonde.

Une fois la porte refermée, il s'écroula sur son lit.

_Un lâche. Un mauvais frère. Et un inverti par dessus le marché._

Il était épuisé.

Malgré la faim et la frustration, il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne. A la lumière qui baignait sa chambre, il devina que cela devait être déjà la fin d'après-midi.

Il se leva, un peu groggy, et se passa la main dans les cheveux afin de les dompter un peu. C'était peine perdue. Ses vêtements de la veille, sentant encore l'humidité, lui collaient à la peau. Il ressemblait en tout point à l'image que son beau-père se faisait de lui : un gamin pitoyable et faible.

 _Tu es parfait_.

Le jeune bourgeois esquissa un sourire triste en repensant aux mots tendres de son amant. Qu'il semblait loin ce matin aux creux des bras d'Erik. Cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis à peine 4 jours lui manquait atrocement. Cette fragile liberté, qu'il avait seulement goûté, était si délicieuse. En s'arrachant à cela, c'était comme si on lui avait tranché des ailes qu'il ne se savait même pas avoir.

Mais les rêves n'avaient qu'un temps, et sa vraie vie était bien là, elle. Et il devait l'affronter, à commencer par le repas de réveillon. Il prit le temps de se laver, de se raser et de se changer.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Raven. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Au bout d'une longue minute, c'est Miss Mc Taggaert qui lui ouvrit.

-Monsieur, j'en suis désolée, mais Mademoiselle est indisposée, elle ne souhaite voir personne.

Charles sentit comme un poids descendre dans son estomac.

-Elle ne veut même pas se joindre à nous pour le dessert ? Demanda-t-il faiblement. Il avait besoin de sa sœur, c'était puéril sans doute, mais il avait besoin de sa lumière pour chasser les ombres.

La gouvernante lui rendit un sourire plein de compassion.

-Hélas, elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre. J'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

Il la remercia, il ne savait pas trop pour quoi, pour son sourire peut-être, et il descendit au salon.

Il n'y trouva personne. Le repas n'était même pas servi.

Sur la table de la salle à manger l'attendait une missive écrite sur un papier orné d'un liseré d'or.

_Charles,_

_Ne vous voyant pas paraître, j'ai permis à nos gens de prendre le souper maigre tôt pour pouvoir partir à la messe de l'Avent. Ce soir, Madame Emma Frost,  l'épouse, comme vous devriez le savoir, du collectionneur d'Antiquités Edgar Frost m'a fait l'honneur de me convier à son repas de réveillon de Noël. C'est une dame de la plus parfaite respectabilité et une très chère amie de M. Shaw. (C'est d'ailleurs lui, qui, malgré votre déplorable attitude à son égard, a daigné généreusement jouer les entremetteurs pour que je puisse être invité). J'espère parvenir, à la faveur de ce repas, où il sera présent, à l'assurer de l'intérêt particulier qu'il aurait à s'unir à votre sœur, fille malgré tout d'un érudit patenté, pour assoir la respectabilité de son commerce. D'ici mon retour je vous conseille de calmer les réticences de cette ingrate demoiselle pour le bien de son avenir...et du votre._

_K. Marko_

La main crispée sur la lettre de son beau-père, Charles s'assit à l'un des angles de la longue table de réception en chêne.

Elle semblait si vide avec sa nappe blanche immaculée et son unique chandelier en argent au centre.

Et toute la pièce lui paraissait vide malgré la décoration surchargée de dorures et de breloques, malgré les meubles de style et les tableaux s'empilant jusqu'au plafond, malgré les épais tapis et les lourds rideaux de velours cramoisis, tout était vide...et lui était seul, désespérément seul.

* * *

La journée du 25 décembre 1899 fut brumeuse. L'hiver avait décidé de tomber sur la ville en longues langues de froid givrant. Dehors pas âme qui vive. Paris était glacée.

 _C'est le matin de Noël_... pensa Charles en se levant. Cela ne lui réchauffa pas le cœur. Le sentiment de vide qui l'avait gagné la veille ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il avait l'impression d'être une pantin aux fils coupés.

Le déjeuner de famille en compagnie de Kurt se passa sans esclandre, sans remarque, sans même une parole. Ni Raven, ni leur beau-père ne desserrèrent les dents et Charles n'avait pas l'énergie d'entretenir une conversation mondaine à lui tout seul. Chacun vida son assiette en silence. Les festivités et les cadeaux n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour.

Malgré tout, il voulait passer du temps avec sa sœur, lui parler et essayer de lui expliquer ses intentions, mais la jeune fille s'esquiva dès la fin du repas et ne reparut pas au dîner. Entre temps, Marko avait décrété qu'il partait pour 4 jours chez un de ses associés.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, que Charles parvint à s'entretenir un peu avec Miss McTaggert notamment à propos d'Armando dont la situation précaire le taraudait depuis deux jours. Il confia à la préceptrice une petite somme d'argent qu'il avait réussi à prélever sur ses économies et une lettre de recommandation élogieuse à lui remettre dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité. Il s'en voulait qu'il ait eu à subir les conséquences de la colère de son beau-père. De savoir que son escapade de la veille avait coûté sa place au jeune homme l'emplissait de culpabilité et de frustration.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il passa également en revue avec la gouvernante les préparatifs pour le bal du Nouvel An.

Celui-ci serait donné au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel particulier de l'avenue de Passy. Les grandes portes de la salle de réception, du salon et du hall seraient ouvertes et les pièces vidées de leurs meubles pour permettre aux invités de circuler aisément. Un pianiste ainsi que deux violonistes seraient embauchés pour donner une plaisante note musicale à la réception mais il n'était pas question de danser, où seulement une ou deux valses le temps que les jeunes gens invités fassent connaissance. On picorerait de délicats amuse-bouches tout le long de la soirée en devisant entre gens du monde. Le jardin d'hiver serait libéré également pour permettre aux dames de s’asseoir au calme. Près de 120 personnes étaient attendues, toutes extraites du gratin du cercle des expatriés anglophones parisiens. Tout était prévu et cadré au mieux. Charles y avait veillé, Raven devait faire ses débuts ce soir-là. Il ne fallait pas une fausse note, il fallait qu'elle soit rayonnante pour pouvoir charmer de potentiels prétendants.

Tandis qu'il détaillait par le menu chaque éléments de la soirée, Moira le regardait de ses beaux yeux bruns. Elle semblait plus pensive qu'à l'ordinaire, presque triste. Elle n'avait rien dit et se contentait d'acquiescer à ses propositions.

-Mademoiselle Raven a bien de la chance d'avoir un frère si soucieux de son avenir, finit-elle par commenter.

Il lui répondit dans un sourire.

-Je veux de tout mon cœur qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle sera heureuse dans le rôle d'épouse sage et dorlotée ?

Charles en resta une seconde bouche-bée. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant à cette réplique, la jeune-femme avait l'habitude de faire de petites remarques et de donner des conseils discrets. Elle était presque devenue un membre de la famille depuis le temps qu'elle œuvrait dans cette maison. Il voulut se justifier.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément l'avenir dont rêve ma sœur. Elle a toujours eu l'esprit très libre et avec tout ce qu'on entend sur ces jeunes femmes qui partent à l'aventure...c'est vrai que de nos jours...ce sont probablement des modèles bien tentants mais enfin ce sont des vies impossibles...Raven ne le voit  peut-être pas maintenant, parce qu'elle est jeune, mais...

-...Ma "jeunesse" sera t-elle toujours TON excuse pour décider de MA vie à ma place ?

Il se retourna, surprit.

Sa sœur se tenait sur le pas de la porte du salon. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et son visage exprimait un mélange d'irritation, de défi et de colère. Charles d'abord heureux de la voir enfin après trois jours de mutisme fut peiné par son ton acide.

-Je suis responsable de toi. Je fais ce qui est le mieux dans les circonstances où nous sommes. Tu sais que Marko ne me laisse pas le choix.

Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et répondit avec exaspération.

-Le choix ! Mais on a toujours le choix ! C'est ça que tu ne veux pas voir Charles. On a toujours le choix, il ne te manque que le courage pour assumer TES choix !

-Ne me parle pas de courage, petite sœur, tu ne sais rien de ce que je traverse, tu ne sais rien de ce contre quoi je me bats, quand toi tu vis une existence calme et protégée.

La jeune fille avala sa salive, souffla par le nez et répliqua de plus belle.

-Oh oui quel "calme" vraiment ! Mais tu crois que je suis aveugle et sourde ? Tu crois que je n'entend pas quand Kurt te hurle toutes ses horreurs ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas honte pour toi quand je l'entend te traiter de lâche et de..., de ces noms immondes et que tu ne répliques même pas !

-Mademoiselle ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à son frère,intervint Moira et sa protégée se calma quelque peu.

Charles rougit. Évidemment que sa sœur avait été témoin de toutes les esclandres présentes et passées, évidemment qu'elle avait entendu le plus fort des hurlements lorsque Kurt se défoulait sur lui dans le bureau. La porte fermée n'avait pas dû tout consceller. Avait-elle également perçu ses pleurs à lui ? Après ? Le jeune bourgeois espéra que non car de cela oui : il avait honte.

-Je n'ai pas les mêmes responsabilités que toi. Avant de foncer tête baissée pour défendre ma malheureuse fierté outragée je dois d'abord penser à toi et à ton avenir.

Raven lâcha un soupir aigre.

-Oui, c'est toujours le même discours, tu te sers de moi pour justifier ton manque de courage.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi injuste ? Entre ma liberté et ton bonheur j'ai choisi depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est être responsable.

-Mon bonheur...mais Charles, j'étouffe dans cette maison, j'étouffe dans cette cage dorée où tu m'enfermes, je ne comprend même pas que tu ne sois pas déjà parti faire ta vie maintenant que tu le peux. A ta place je n'aurais jamais enduré tout ça sans broncher.

Elle le regarda alors avec quelque chose comme de la pitié dans les yeux. Cela, bien plus que le reste, lui fit atrocement mal. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et le plus grand mal à trouver quoi lui répondre.

La gouvernante, qui s'était tenue en retrait, interrompit alors leur échange.

-Mademoiselle, je vous rappelle que cette après-midi nous devons passer chez _Causse_ pour acheter vos nouveaux gants pour le bal. Nous partons d'ici une heure. Vous devriez monter dans votre chambre pour vous apprêter.

Raven soupira et, considérant surement qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter, quitta résolument la pièce, laissant son frère et Moira seuls.

-Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais été, semble t-il, constata Charles d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune femme qui s'était levée pour suivre son élève, revint sur ses pas et s'approcha gentiment de lui. Son ton se fit presque maternel.

-Vous êtes tout deux des jeunes gens forts et intelligents. Vous avez le même caractère indépendant et des ambitions. Votre sœur arrive à un âge où elle commence à pouvoir les saisir. Elle ne s'embarrasse déjà plus guère des convenances et des contraintes de notre société. Bientôt elle volera de ses propres ailes.  Peut-être pourriez-vous à votre tour faire fi de ces obstacles et poursuivre vos propres rêves.

Il la regarda, l' esprit rongé par l'amertume et la résignation.

 _Ses rêves ? Si elle savait_.

-Vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas d'ambition et pour mes rêves...et bien disons que je n'ai pas le droit d'y prétendre.

-Alors prenez ce droit, volez-le si il le faut !

Chère Moira, elle avait toujours été bien trop révolutionnaire pour une gouvernante. Il lui sourit avec tristesse.

-Vous n'évaluez pas les conséquences de ce que vous me conseillez.

Elle soupira comme devant un élève obstiné qui refuse de résoudre un exercice trop simple.

-Vous avez droit à votre liberté vous aussi. N'attendez pas que votre beau-père étouffe ce qu'il reste de votre joie de vivre. N'attendez pas de n'avoir plus que des regrets.

-Et si je suis trop lâche pour prendre cette liberté ?

-Vous n'êtes pas lâche Monsieur Xavier, vous ne l'avez jamais été. Il vous manque simplement un des traits fondamentaux de la jeunesse : l'espoir.

La jeune femme lui envoya alors un sourire plein de compassion avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit, laissant Charles seul avec le chaos de ses pensées.

Sur le buffet décoré de marqueterie de bois fins, la grosse horloge dorée sonna les midis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après les douceurs du chapitre précédent je replonge déjà Charles dans les affres d'une vie pas si dorée que cela. Mais pour lui ce n'est que le débuts des turpitudes... La question sera de savoir si Erik est sa solution et ou son plus gros problème...
> 
> _________
> 
> Netographie :
> 
> On trouve de tout sur internet ! Heure de lever du soleil le 24 décembre 1899 : environ 07:50. 
> 
> Et un peu d'histoire des artisanats anciens : Le gantier Causse : http://www.causse-gantier.fr/fr/maison-causse/heritage.php


	13. L'espoir. Charles et Erik

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161015090558692401.jpg.html)

 

Au matin de ce mardi 27 décembre 1899, Paris s'était couverte de neige. Pas un lourd manteau de flocons, non, un fin voile de glace qui donnait à la ville une sorte d'harmonie blanche, figeant pour quelques heurestout en une même teinte : la boue des ruelles pauvres et les pavés des boulevards cossus.

Il faisait froid.

Pourtant, en ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour goûter à l'air glacé, Erik avait eu  l'impression que son cœur se réchauffait.

Il était heureux. Infiniment, parfaitement heureux.Il reconnaissait ce sentiment de joie de vivre qui teintait tout ce qui l'entourait d'une belle lumière dorée, cette impression de flotter en permanence, d'être inspiré. C'était un état qu'il n'avait plus expérimenté depuis pratiquement la petite enfance.

Depuis 3 jours, il emplissait ses carnets à croquis  de dessins enthousiastes. Les difficultés de sa vie de chasse-misère ne lui pesait plus, et il portait presque sur les gens et les choses un regard bienveillant. _Comme le ferait Charles_ , pensa t-il, étrangement attendri.

Le travail avait repris après la trêve de Noël, et il avait passé la matinée à trimer sur le chantier d'un des pavillons de l'exposition. Il faisait vraiment froid et le gel cruel meurtrissait ses doigts que ne couvraient aucun gant. Il allait devoir se trouver un autre petit boulot, car l'hiver n'était pas près de s'adoucir et il avait besoin de ses mains pour dessiner.

A son retour à Montmartre, épuisé et transi,  il tomba sur la brûlante Angel.

Celle-ci le tança copieusement pour l'esclandre du samedi soir au cabaret. Son patron avait failli la faire renvoyer pour avoir fait rentrer les deux troubles-fête.

A présent, debout sur  le perron et les poings sur les hanches, elle jurait haut et fort de ne plus jamais l'inviter où que ce soit. Elle montait le ton, jouant les amantes trahies.

Mais devant l’absence de réaction d'Erik, elle se fit soudainement plus câline et se mit à lui promettre (sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé) de le suivre où il voudrait s'il acceptait enfin de répondre à ses avances.

Elle avait toujours avec lui cette attitude de séduction mi-feinte mi-sérieuse, un peu comme si elle tâtait à chaque fois le terrain, comme si elle était une dompteuse de fauves et lui un bête exotique et menaçante.

Ce petit jeu le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa pour les turpitudes dont il était (pour partie) le responsable et entreprit de l'éconduire avec la plus grande délicatesse: oui elle était superbe, irrésistible même, mais, lui dit-il un peu comme une boutade, son cœur n'était plus à prendre.

La demoiselle ouvrit de grands yeux et le poursuivit dans l'escalier pour lui faire avouer le nom de la fieffée paillasse qui lui avait soufflé la victoire. Erik éclata de rire, lui fit un baise-main théâtral et reclaqua joyeusement la porte de sa mansarde, la laissant éberluée devant cet accès de bonne humeur, fort peu coutumier chez lui .

Il était plus de 12 heures, il devait se préparer pour son après-midi à Drouot.

Dans la mansarde, le plus grand chaos régnait. Les feuilles à dessin s'étalaient sur chaque meuble et couvraient le parquet. Il se décida à ranger un peu, ou du moins à regrouper ses travaux en une même pile. Il garda simplement une esquisse, un peu plus travaillée que les autres, qu'il accrocha au mur à côté d'une affiche du cabaret du Chat Noir, qu'il avait arraché une nuit à une palissade déserte. Les deux images, l'une vivement colorée et l'autre uniquement marquée de fusain noir, ne juraient pas sur la paroi en crépis craquelé.

L'artiste s'assit sur le matelas, le dos reposant contre le mur de la chambre, et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son œuvre.

Ce portrait, c'était Charles.

Charles tel qu'il l'avait quitté à la portière du fiacre, après leur dernier baiser, le regard si plein de désespoir à l'idée de leur séparation qu'Erik avait voulu le retenir, l'enlever, le convaincre de fuir avec lui. Il avait été si beau à cet instant, si intense dans ses émotions que le souvenir de son visage avait hanté l'artiste toute la journée.

 _Je suis tellement naïf_.

Soudain, il se prit à replonger dans cette amertume chronique qui s'était étrangement tue depuis sa rencontre avec Charles.

Le doute, l'obscurité regagnèrent du terrain sur son âme.

Comment un jeune bourgeois nanti ~~s~~ d'une vie de largesse et de facilité voudrait l'accompagner dans ses rêves d'art et de bohème ? Comment pourrait-il accepter de vivre dans cette pauvreté pitoyable, à la merci de mauvaises âmes qui iraient les dénoncer à la police au moindre soupçon ?

Il s'appuya le crâne sur le mur décrépi et fixa le plafond de sa mansarde rayée de grosses poutres vermoulues en inspirant profondément.

Il devait se reprendre et arrêter de courir après des chimères.

Cela ne lui avait jamais servit à rien de croire aux miracles.Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie. Des images lui revinrent, des sensations...

_Un autre mois de décembre..._

A Varsovie il faisait bien plus froid qu'à Paris.

Malgré les années passées, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. La ville de son enfance, les quelques moments de bonheur qu'il avait réussi à garder précieusement en son cœur venaient de là. Son premier drame aussi.

On avait appelé cela un Pogrom. Un mot bien trop simple pour nommer une infinité de douleurs.

Ce jour de décembre, les gens du peuple, leurs propres voisins, pris d'une haine incontrôlable, avaient traîné Jacob dans la rue devant les yeux horrifiés du tout jeune Erik et de sa mère.

Ils perdirent tout ce jour là. Le père aimant qui avait toujours été un modèle pour lui, la jolie boutique vandalisée a tel point que plus aucun matériel n'était récupérable et le petit appartement qu'ils occupaient au premier, mis à sac. En l'espace de quelques heures, tout leurs souvenirs furent volés, leur intimité familiale piétinée. Son existence n'avait ensuite plus été qu'une succession d'obstacles, de frustrations, de pertes et de rancunes.

Pourquoi croire soudain qu'il avait droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi croire qu'il aurait un répit dans ce voyage de vie incertain et perclus de souffrance ?

 _Je n'ai rien demandé... il est arrivé dans ma vie et moi... je_ _suis simplement tombé amoureux..._

Erik ferma les yeux.  Il revit les rues enneigées de Varsovie, le sang de son père répandu sur les pavés devant la vitrine brisée du petit commerce. Il se souvint de la main de sa mère qui étreignait la sienne à lui faire mal lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu les côtes des États Unis. Et les grues immenses du port de New York, cette ville qui aurait dû être leur asile accueillant. _Aurait dû_...

Il serra les poings. La fragile lumière qu'était le regard de Charles, le souvenir de ses lèvres, le contact vibrant de sa peau, luttaient désespérément contre l'obscurité de sa mémoire, noircie de haine.

Trois coups cognés contre le bois de sa porte le firent sursauter.

Était-ce Angel ? Qu'avait-elle encore à lui dire ? Il se leva en râlant.

Deux autres coups, moins fort, résonnèrent avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'entrée.

-J'arrive, on se calme. Grogna t-il.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer et de déjeuner. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit en retard à Drouot, le patron l'avait à l’œil depuis ses petites insolences de la semaine passée. Le visiteur ne devrait pas lui prendre plus de 15 minutes sinon il l'enverrai promener. Il enfila rapidement un gilet et atteignit la vieille porte en quatre pas.

En ouvrant le battant, il comprit que la prestigieuse salle de ventes ne le verrait surement pas de la journée.

Il pourrait sans doute faire une croix sur son emploi de commis là-bas.

Il s'en moquait déjà.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Charles se tenait devant lui.

Il était vêtu comme si il avait enfilé à la va-vite les premiers habits se trouvant dans son armoire, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies. Avait-il courut de Passy jusqu'à Montmartre ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question à haute voix.

-Erik je t'en prie...il n'y a que toi qui...je t'en prie montres-moi !

Le jeune homme avait le souffle court.

Erik lui saisit doucement la main et lui fit passer le seuil de la chambre. Il referma la porte et le prit dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte que son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait frapper à travers les couches de tissu de leurs vêtements.

Il lui caressa le dos, voulant le réconforter. Après quelques instants, il se décida à lui demander :

-A _niołku_ , mais que puis-je te montrer ?

Au loin les 13 heures retentirent au clocher de Notre Dame de Lorette.

Charles avala une goulée d'air, il serra les points et plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de lui répondre d'une voix fragile.

-Montres moi comment ...un homme... force ...un autre homme...comment il...il le...comment il le baise.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues.

Le silence qui suivit ces quelques mots était assourdissant. La petite pièce semblait à présent immense et le son des cloches lointaines, venant rebondir autour d'eux, était lourdement solennel.

Le cœur d'Erik se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les mots pouvaient être si nauséabonds dans leur vulgarité. De simples mots qui rabaissaient les actes qu'ils désignaient et ceux qui les pratiquaient au rang de pervers immondes. Des mots qui étaient des condamnations et finissaient par traîner les innocents, ceux qui ne faisaient que s'aimer, dans l’opprobre.

Il saisit gentiment les épaules de Charles et l'écarta de lui pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme était bouleversé. Erik haïssait de toute son âme ceux qui avaient insinué cette appréhension fielleuse dans son esprit.

-Non, je ne montrerai pas ça, répondit-il tendrement.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Charles. Des larmes de colère, de frustration qu'il chassa du revers de la main, visiblement excédé de sa propre faiblesse.

-Erik, je ne suis pas naïf. Ces désirs, je sais qu'ils sont interdits et je sais qu'ils vont me condamner aux yeux de la société, des lois, de la morale, si ça doit être le cas alors je veux savoir pourquoi ! Je veux que tu me montres ce qu'il y a de si abject dans le fait d'avoir envie que...(il ferma les yeux et sa voix s'étrangla) que... tu me prennes...

Erik sentit son cœur se fendiller. C'était la confession la plus déchirante qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Du pouce il essuya le chemin de larmes qui baignait les joues du jeune homme.  Il lui baisa le front, doucement,  puis les paupières,  et enfin la bouche. Elle avait un goût salé.

-Charles je ne vais pas faire ça...

Il allait l'interrompre,  l'artiste l'en empêcha en l'embrassant encore, puis son regard plongea dans les larges prunelles bleues qui étaient réapparues, voilées d'eau.

-Laisses moi continuer mon ange ... Je ne vais pas te baiser comme le dernier putain des bordels à marins, je ne vais pas te forcer comme une brute sous prétexte que la société croit que les hommes comme toi et moi sont des animaux...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et captura à nouveau ses lèvres tremblantes. Il finit d'une voix douce mais sûre.

-Charles, si tu acceptes, si tu le désire,  je vais te faire l'amour.

Après cette déclaration, il ne put que retenir sa respiration.

Charles était resté muet. Dans les deux miroirs de ses iris azur, Erik lisait des pages et des pages d'émotions toutes plus bouleversantes les unes que les autres.

* * *

 

Les bruits de la rue parvenaient, étouffés, jusque dans la petite chambre, cette étrange ambiance de réalité discordant avec le moment surréaliste qu'il était en train de vivre.

Charles, sans répondre, se tourna vers le matelas qui trônait, intimidant, au centre de la pièce. La lumière du pâle soleil de décembre tombait sur les draps blancs froissés, faisant ressembler cette pauvre couche à un autel païen.

Il quitta les bras d'Erik et s'approcha du lit. _Ce sera là que je..._ Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

Une heure à peine le séparait de sa dispute avec sa sœur, des mots de Moira, et de sa propre prise de conscience. Il désirait cet homme.

Et il devait renoncer à ce désir. Parce que dans son monde, pour le bien de Raven, pour son avenir et sa réputation, il ne pouvait entretenir ce genre de liaison.  Mais s'il devait abandonner ses envies de liberté, alors il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de son désir...au moins une fois...pour ne pas regretter. Ou plutôt pour pouvoir regretter ! Savoir ce qu'il sacrifiait, connaître cette étreinte interdite, comprendre, et chérir ce souvenir au plus profond de son cœur.

Il avait entendu, lu, que la chose était odieuse, douloureuse, avilissante.

Et pourtant, depuis qu'en lui s'était éveillé ce désir violent, il ne parvenait plus à s'ôter ces questions de l'esprit. Était-t-il à ce point perverti pour vouloir sciemment souffrir ?

Il s'était précipité chez Erik pour trouver les réponses, parce qu'il était la clé, la première flamme, celui qui avait déclenché le brasier qui consumait son âme.

Des bruits de pas.

Des pieds nus sur le parquet craquant, derrière lui.

Une voix douce, tendre, contre sa nuque.

-Si tu ne le souhaites pas, si tu n'en a pas envie...commença l'artiste.

Charles se retourna vivement et lui plaqua ses mains sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. _Pas envie_ ? Mais cette envie le dévorait, au contraire ! C'était le besoin le plus impérieux qu'il n'ait jamais eu ! Et cela le terrifiait.

_C'est un homme._

Il inspira longuement pour  tenter de chasser son appréhension et fit glisser lentement ses  mains sur le visage d'Erik, ses doigts dessinèrent la ligne de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes puis les angles mâles de sa mâchoire, son cou.

_C'est un homme. Et pourtant..._

Ses mains continuèrent à descendre jusqu'à la taille de l'artiste. Il tira sur les pans de sa chemise de toile grise pour la libérer de son pantalon. Puis, glissant ses paumes sous le tissu, il caressa : son dos, la cambrure de ses reins, ses abdominaux, son torse.

_C'est un homme. Et pourtant...j'ai terriblement envie de lui._

Erik le regardait faire, de l'émotion plein les yeux. Il l'aida simplement lorsqu'il voulu lui ôter cette barrière de vêtement pour pouvoir explorer des lèvres tout ce territoire de peau chaude. Charles passa de longues minutes à le découvrir, à le parcourir, à admirer sa poitrine dessinée par des muscles vifs.

Puis, malgré sa fébrilité, il entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de son amant.  Il tremblait et sa maladresse fit sourire Erik, qui finit par se défaire lui même des derniers habits qui le couvraient.

Ceux-ci tombèrent enfin au sol.

Il était à présent entièrement nu devant lui, son sexe long se dressant de l'ombre de son bas ventre. Il était impossiblement beau et très intimidant malgré le regard de pure tendresse qu'il posait sur lui.

Charles n'osait plus bouger.

Erik lui prit alors la main  et l'amena à ses lèvres.

Il en embrassa la paume, les doigts, puis défaisant les boutons de sa manche il découvrit son poignet. Sous la fine peau blanche, son pouls palpitait, l'artiste l'effleura du bout de sa langue. Il fit ainsi de son autre main, puis il fit glisser ses bretelles de ses épaules, déboutonna sa chemise et son pantalon. Ce dernier coula le long de ses jambes suivit des mains de son amant qui caressèrent voluptueusement la courbes de ses fesses et de ses cuisses.

Quand son érection fut libérée de la contrainte du tissu, Charles frissonna. Erik était à présent à ses genoux. Il lui ôta ses chaussures puis leva les yeux vers lui.

Le jeune homme oscillait entre l’appréhension et le désir. Il tremblait mais ce n'était pas de froid même si la pièce, probablement non chauffée depuis deux jours, était presque glaciale. Il était si nouveau pour lui d'être regardé avec une telle intensité. Il se sentait dévoré de timidité et de hardiesse, maître et vassal dans un même corps. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas être perdu au milieu de ce chaos.

Erik l'invita à s'agenouiller sur le matelas, ce qu'il fit de façon un peu raide, très droit, les mains à plat sur les cuisses comme un jeune élève attendant les directives du professeur.

Il repensa à leurs caresses passées, dans cette même chambre, sur ce même matelas. Il se souvenait qu'alors, après ses premières pudeurs, tout avait été si naturel, si évident. Les gestes sensuels lui étaient venus instinctivement, guidés par son seul désir. Il lui était étrangement difficile à présent de retrouver cette spontanéité.

Après un fugace baiser, Erik lui sourit et se leva.

-Mets toi au chaud dans le lit, je te rejoins tout de suite, il faut juste que je...retrouve quelque chose.

L'artiste parti en quête du mystérieux "quelque chose" dans les recoins de la mansarde.

Charles déglutit et se glissa timidement sous la toile froide des draps, il tira en même temps la couverture rapeuse sur lui. Il était transi.

Sans la présence de son amant, sans ses mains sur sa peau, c'était comme si toute chaleur l'avait quitté...

Celui-ci, à l'autre bout de la pièce, retournait frénétiquement le contenu d'une malle en bois.

-Ah voilà. Je savais que je l'avais encore !

Il brandit fièrement une petite fiole transparente et revint vers leur couche avec ce butin qu'il posa délicatement au sol avant de se glisser à son tour sous les draps en souriant à pleine dents. L'anxiété de Charles se dissipa quelque peu. Ce sourire était communicatif.

En le touchant, les sourcils de l'artiste se froncèrent et il s'exclama :

-Mais tu es gelé ! Pardonnes moi. Je suis le pire des hôtes.

Il l'enveloppa alors de ses bras et se mit à le frictionner comme on le faisait à un enfant revenant d'une course dans la neige. A ceci près qu'en plus, Erik le couvrait de baisers sonores, riant entre chaque.

Charles fut immédiatement gagné par une joie réconfortante et il joua bientôt lui aussi a prendre le pouvoir dans ce chahut affectueux. Il n'était certainement pas le plus athlétique d'eux deux mais comptait bien faire montre d'une énergie significative. Il finit même par le renverser sur le lit. Ils était entortillés dans les draps, les cheveux en bataille, réchauffés pour de bon.

-Et quelle est cette merveille indispensable à la consommation de ma vertu ? Lui demanda t-il entre deux rires. Il voulait parler de la petite fiole.

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite.

Leur lutte puérile devint plus calme, plus sensuelle.

Les mains d'Erik n'eurent plus besoin que de le frôler pour lui attiser intensément la peau. Elles s'attardaient sur ses reins, descendaient plus bas et lui arrachèrent des grognements de plaisirs lorsqu'elles saisirent possessivement la chair musclée de son postérieur.

Contre son bas-ventre, le membre dur de l'artiste caressa le sien. Leurs deux sexes étaient pétris délicieusement par leur étreinte. Cette sensation de quasi masturbation lui faisait un peu tourner la tête. Il emmêla ses jambes à celles de son amant, l'enlaça plus fort, voulant se fondre en lui. Il n'avait plus d'autre volonté que son instinct. Et celui-ci lui ordonnait de s'offrir entièrement à cet homme pour pouvoir aller arracher son âme à la prison d'interdits et de condamnation où il l'avait laissé se faire enfermer.

Les mains aventureuses qui le parcouraient avidement se firent plus délicates. Charles sentit son pouls s’accélérer violemment lorsqu' Erik insinua très doucement un doigt entre les deux globes de ses fesses jusqu'à frôler son intimité.

La vague de désir qui le submergea soudain lui donna le vertige. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant pour tenter de reprendre pied.

A ce geste, celui-ci cessa ses caresses et plongea son regard dans le sien.

La paume de l'artiste vint couvrir sa joue, du pouce il dessina la courbe de ses lèvres. Ses yeux gris-vert étaient noyé de fièvre.

Il répondit enfin à la question que le jeune bourgeois avait déjà totalement oublié.

-Il s'agit d'une huile. Elle permet de faciliter ma...venue ... en toi... pour que je ne te fasses pas mal. Il prit une inspiration avant de demander, incertain :

-Souhaites-tu toujours que je te montre ?

 

* * *

 

Charles avait acquiescé timidement et Erik, quittant un instant la chaleur des draps, s'était relevé pour prendre la petite fiole, l'ouvrir et enduire sa paume et ses doigts de ce liquide légèrement parfumé.

L'odeur d'oranger lui rappela les soirées enivrantes d'Italie.  Il avait récupéré ce luxueux lubrifiant chez une courtisane de Florence qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui et l'avait logé quelques mois. L'élégante dame avait tout une pharmacie de produits aphrodisiaques dans son boudoir dont les fenêtres donnaient sur la place du Palazzo Vecchio.

Erik lui avait un peu servi de gigolo, un peu de coursier et parfois de confident. En échange, il avait eu le gîte et le couvert. Malheureusement, une mauvaise toux avait emportée un peu vite la belle rousse, et l'apprenti graveur n'avait eu que le temps d'emporter ses frusques, quelques bijoux de prix aussi vite revendus et ce petit flacon, avant de se faire mettre à la porte par le nouveau propriétaire.

Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais servi de la précieuse huile depuis son arrivée en France.

Les quelques ébats qu'ils avaient eu ici ou là ne s'y étaient pas prêtés. Non, il s'agissait ici, dans les bras de Charles, de faire l'amour. L'acte même de donner du plaisir, de s'offrir à  un autre avant même de penser à soi, était une révélation pour lui.

Il sortit de ses réflexions et se retourna.

Son jeune amant l'observait silencieusement.

Les rayons du faible soleil de décembre tombaient sur sa peau nue, donnant à celle-ci de délicats reflets de porcelaine dont on aurait rehaussé les plus appétissant détails en rouge tendre. Son membre dressé, la pointe de ses tétons, la pulpe de ses lèvres brillaient à la lumière du jour pâle.

Erik l'invita à s'allonger sur le dos.

Charles s'étendit sur le drap blanc. Sa poitrine se soulevait en longues inspirations. Son regard ne quitta pas celui de l'artiste et, repliant légèrement les genoux, il écarta lentement les cuisses, se dévoilant totalement.

Sa posture aurait pu être obscène, elle n'était que la plus innocente et pure des images de la sensualité.

Ce corps offert attira Erik comme un aimant. Il ne résista pas à venir gouter la peau au creux de ses cuisses outre-ouvertes, puis son sexe qu'il lécha longuement avant remonter la vallée de son torse pour finir par l'embrasser sur la bouche.

-Je vais d'abord glisser mes doigts en toi, pour que ton corps s'habitue à être découvert de cette façon puis, quand tu sentiras que tu es prêt, alors...je te prendrai.

Le jeune homme frissonna.

Erik attarda un instant sa paume huileuse sur le sexe tendu pour lui en faire sentir la caresse érotique. L'huile s'écoula en gouttes lentes le long de ses phalanges, s'enfuyant sur la peau brulante de Charles, maculant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et glissant sur ses testicules. Son jeune amant fut soulevé par un profond soupir.

L'artiste ne put retenir un grognement de frustration; sa propre excitation le dévorait littéralement et son sang affluait de son cœur au creux de son aine avec une violence enivrante. Il inspira, bien décidé à dompter son désir.

Il s'aventura un peu plus bas et effleura enfin de son index humide l'ourlet tendre de son intimité. Il en massa doucement l'anneau de chair vibrant. Une première fois puis une seconde, avec plus d'insistance.

Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa respiration, il tremblait de tout son corps.

L'artiste l'embrassa alors longuement, pour le rassurer, pour le calmer. Quand il sentit que son cœur s'était un peu apaisé et reprit son exploration.

Sa caresse se fit plus ferme jusqu'à se qu'il puisse pénétrer l'étroit cercle de muscles qui se contracta brusquement.

-Calme-toi, mon ange, je te jure que cela va être agréable...

Charles ouvrit les paupières. Il avala sa salive. Son regard se planta dans celui d'Erik. Il paraissait si courageux à présent, lui offrant sa vertu et son âme dans ce regard. Lui livrant sa confiance. L'artiste eut un frisson de doute. _Est-ce que je la mérite ?_ S'inquiéta t-il.

Son hésitation dû se lire sur son visage car le jeune homme lui sourit timidement et, en écartant davantage les jambes, l'invita à continuer.

Erik parvint alors à enfoncer plus loin son doigt. Il imprima un mouvement de léger va et vient, testa la résistance, sonda les réactions de la chair palpitante.

Puis doucement, très doucement il glissa une seconde phalange dans l'anneau moite d'huile. Charles émit une légère plainte.

Il lui embrassa aussitôt la tempe en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Son amant expira profondément.

-Continue...lui souffla t-il après quelques instants.

Patiemment, Erik le prépara, ses longs doigts massant et étirant délicatement sa chair pour permettre à son intimité encore vierge de l'accueillir plus facilement. Progressivement, il sentit la résistance rendre les armes, il enduit à nouveau sa main de la précieuse huile et put insinuer un troisième doigt. Charles accompagna cette pénétration d'un voluptueux mouvement du bassin. Il s'abandonnait enfin au plaisir.

Il était d'une beauté troublante,  offert ainsi à la sensualité. Des perles de sueur coulaient au creux de sa gorge. De ses lèvres entre-ouvertes s'échappait un halètement, mélange d’appréhension et d'excitation. Son sexe tendu de désir laissait déjà échapper des gouttes laiteuses.

 _Il est fait pour l’extase_ , se dit Erik, fasciné. Il avait été crée pour être conduit jusqu’à cet état de grâce irréelle où le corps n’est plus qu’un écho de sensations.

Il était ensorcelant de le contempler, étendu là sur ce lit de fortune, ses mains se crispant dans les draps, son corps venant inconsciemment à la rencontre des doigts de l'artiste pour les amener plus profondément en lui.

-Maintenant...Fais-le...maintenant

Cette supplique impatiente parvint à extraire Erik de sa contemplation. C'est avec l'esprit embrumé d'émotion qu'il mit fin à cette caresse préliminaire et rouvrit la petite fiole d'huile pour en enduire son membre douloureusement durci. Son érection engorgée tressaillit au seul contact de sa main couverte de liquide brillant .

Charles l'observa faire. Une légère crainte se lisait dans ses yeux clairs devant l’intimidante manifestation du désir de l'artiste.

Le jeune homme se mouilla les lèvres du bout de la langue et demanda timidement :

-Comment dois-je...me mettre pour que...

Erik, submergé de tendresse, se glissa entre ses cuisses et couvrit son corps du sien. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ait la moindre craindre, il voulait ne lui donner qu'un plaisir infini, faire de cette première fois la plus idéale des étreintes, et, égoïstement peut-être, l'avoir face à lui pour ne pas manquer une seconde de sa découverte de l'extase..

-Tu es absolument parfait, laisses moi te guider, lui ronronna-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le cou. _Et je t'aime au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer,_ n'osa t-il pas avouer. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, se perdant un peu dans ce baiser.

Enfin, d'une caresse le long de sa jambe, il l'invita replier davantage son genou, à relever un peu plus ses hanches.

Il empoigna fermement son sexe pour le guider vers l'intimité offerte et encore brillante d'huile.

Son gland en testa d'abord l'entrée, puis, d'un léger mouvement du bassin, il le pénétra. Charles retint son souffle. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Erik patienta un instant, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la sensation. Il sentit que la sueur perlait sur ses épaules, l'effort de retenir sa passion était une enivrante torture. Un petit signe de tête lui donna la permission de plonger un peu plus dans cette délicieuse étroitesse.

Bientôt il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Le plaisir de sentir son sexe entièrement comprimé de la sorte, la tension de ses muscles étirés sous l'effort de retenir sa passion, lui donnèrent un instant le vertige. Il comprit que ce moment allait lui marquer l'âme au fer rouge.

Charles n'avait pas un instant détaché son regard du sien. Le bleu de ses iris avait pris la couleur des abysses les plus sombres. Sa respiration était haletante, son souffle humide.

Erik se retira alors lentement puis le pénétra à nouveau d'un long mouvement ample. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement profond et se cambra pour mieux l'accueillir en lui.

Débuta alors le rythme lent de leur étreinte. Sublime houle fondamentale. L'artiste comme en transe regardait, fasciné, le corps de son jeune amant se soulever en une vague lascive à chaque venue de son bassin..

Charles n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, deviner que de telles sensations existaient, que l'extase pouvait être si intense, si forte, si douce, qu'elle pouvait le transformer à ce point. S'il avait pu comprendre plus tôt que son corps ne désirait que cela, qu'être offert ainsi, découvert ainsi, mi à nu par un homme et touché, conquis comme cela, peut-être aurait-il saisi cette liberté plus tôt, mais comment ... Sans Lui, sans cette rencontre miraculeuse, il n'aurait sans doute jamais osé affronter ses propres démons.

 _Faire l'amour._  Erik lui faisait l'amour, et il sentait l'écho de sentiment résonner en lui et l'emplir entièrement.

Un soupir de volupté, à peine atténué par de vacillant restes de pudeur, s’échappait de ses lèvres humides. A cet instant, dans cette mansarde, Erik était Prométhée, le porteur d'une flamme. Il était celui, unique, qui lui donnait du plaisir. Il le sentait se déverser en lui, boire sa peau, posséder son corps et cette possession était pour le jeune homme une libération.  La libération d’un désir enfouit des années.

Charles se laissa guider dans cette danse érotique, il répondit aux mouvements, suivit la mélodie de cette étreinte, plus lente, plus douce puis soudain plus vive. Tout son corps était comme un radeau flottant sur une mer grossie par l'orage à venir, épousant l'onde calme et ample où qu'elle le mène.

Et il voyait Erik se perdre, ne plus penser, l'accompagner dans cet océan de sensations, n'exister plus que par elles.

Dans la petite chambre tiède de leur amour, il n'y avait que les bruits des draps se froissant, des peaux se caressant et des murmures de plaisirs.

L'artiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir cueillir d'un baiser chaque son s'échappant des lèvres du jeune homme. Tendant ses muscles davantage, il semblait vouloir s'enfouir en lui plus profondément encore.

Répondant à cette envie, Charles noua ses jambes autour de son bassin, et Erik saisit alors d'une main ferme l'une de ses hanches pour le prendre un peu plus fort.

Sur l'instant, son jeune amant eut un hoquet de surprise et ses muscles se contractèrent. Mais ce n'était pas l'effet de la douleur. Loin de là. Une violente décharge de plaisir venait de le parcourir, brouillant sa vue, électrisant tout son corps, lui arrachant presque un cri.

Par réflexe, il agrippa le bras d'Erik comme pour s'accrocher à la réalité. Ce dernier, stoppa son mouvement, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal.

- _Non, n'arrête pas, je t'en supplie n'arrête pas..._

Charles avait les yeux brillants de fièvre, il attira l'artiste à lui, presque sauvagement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en initiant un nouveau mouvement.

- _Continue ~~s~~...Erik...c'est...tu...tu es.....Continue..._

Leur étreinte se fit alors plus profonde, plus passionnée, plus chaotique aussi à mesure que le gouffre de leur orgasme se rapprochait. Ils en étaient si proches, chacun de leurs nerfs surexcités de plaisir les tiraient ensemble vers ce vide délicieux.

L'artiste sentit Charles s'arquer soudain, ses reins formant une courbe magnifiquement sensuelle. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, un long gémissement s'arracha à sa gorge tendue et son orgasme le submergea, se répandent jusque sur son torse.

A cette vue incroyablement érotique, Erik ne put que l'accompagner, n'ayant besoin que d'un seul élan pour sentir son sexe s'enfouir une dernière fois au plus loin de cette chair brulante et se libérer en elle.

Ils restèrent alors étroitement enlacés jusqu'à ce que leur conscience réintègre leur corps, jusqu'à ce que le monde autour d'eux redevienne tangible.

Ils auraient pu mourir à cet instant. Il l'aurait tous deux accepté sans regret. L'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre résumait toutes les éternités.

* * *

 

Après cette étreinte, après que le bouillonnement de leur sang se soit calmé, les deux amants était restés allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Épuisé de plaisir, Charles savourait un état d'apaisement total. Cette quiétude de l'âme tenait autant à l'impression de liberté nouvelle qu'il venait de découvrir qu'au profond sentiment d'appartenir à celui qui l'aimait.

Car il se savait à présent désiré, aimé pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était indéniable, indiscutable. Étrangement, il n'avait pas craint un instant qu'Erik ne le jette de sa couche une fois son désir consommé. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que tout cela ne puisse être qu'un piège cruel d'un séducteur patenté tendu pour lui soutirer de l'argent. Il s'était offert à cet homme avec la plus absolue confiance, persuadé que l'amour qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux était la seule promesse dont il avait besoin pour se laisser posséder.

Ils étaient tout deux blottis dans le silence enveloppant de leur refuge sous les toits. Le lieu était baigné d'une lumière tiède, doucement dorée. Aucun rideau ne venait ternir les rayons du soleil de décembre qui tapaient encore, rasants, contre les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre. Bercé par la respiration d'Erik, Charles, qui s'était pelotonné contre son torse, finit par s'endormir.

L'artiste sentit le souffle de son jeune amant ralentir doucement et ses muscles se relâcher. Inexplicablement, il ne ressentait pas la lourde et culpabilisante satiété qui succédait toujours chez lui au rapport charnel. Il ne retrouvait pas non plus la noire impression, celle d'avoir décharger une rage de chair, une soif de possession, quelque chose de violent qui lui donnait ordinairement le goût d'une sorte de pouvoir fugace sur autrui. Habituellement, une fois son besoin étanché, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de fuir loin de son partenaire du moment. Pour lui, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de sordide à rester en contact avec un corps qui n'avait été qu'un réceptacle à ses frustrations.

Mais là, au milieu de l'apaisant chaos qu'était leur lit de fortune, Erik se sentait baigné par une indéfinissable sensation de sérénité. Au creux de ses bras, Charles lui confiait son sommeil. Il le chargeait de veiller sur lui, sur son corps autant que sur son âme. Cela l'emplit de bonheur, d'espoir et du sentiment exaltant qu'il était devenu celui en qui on peut croire, celui qui protège et qui sait aimer. Celui que l'on aime. Ce que Charles avait vu en lui, ce qui l'avait décidé à se donner à lui, Erik n'osait pas le nommer. Il avait encore du mal à admettre que quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel puisse l'avoir choisi lui.

Incapable de s'endormir, il laissa les minutes s'écouler et se transformer en heures.

* * *

 

En fin d'après-midi, les deux amants finirent par sortir dans le froid vif.

Ils furent surprit du début de nuit qui tombait sur les rues parisiennes. Dans la mansarde de l'artiste, ils n'avaient pas vu les minutes passer, ni même la lumière baisser, profondément perdus qu'ils étaient dans leur douce passion.

Mais ce n'était pas encore assez; s'ils avaient pu stopper le temps, ils l'auraient fait. Quelques heures, quelques minutes de plus, pour s’enivrer encore de plaisir avant le carême qui les toucheraient bien trop tôt.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte le long des ruelles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tenir la main, de s'arrêter dans les coins sombres pour s'embrasser. Ils étaient imprudents.

Pire : dangereusement inconscients.

Mais ils ne pouvaient lutter contre le besoin impérieux qu'ils avaient de se toucher, de garder ce contact qui donnait une réalité à leurs sentiments. C'était une force bien plus puissante qu'eux, bien plus importante, presque vitale.

Alors en dépit des regards en coin, ils se tenaient la main et ils volaient du bonheur à leurs malheureuses vies trop sombres, se moquant de danser au-dessus de la fosse aux serpents.

Au détour d'une rue sinueuse,  à peine éclairée par le boulevard tout proche, Erik saisit Charles par la taille et l'entraîna entre deux pas de portes silencieux. Le jeune homme l'embrassa aussitôt, y mettant toute l'énergie désespérée d'un marin partant pour des mois de mer.

-Quand vais-je te revoir ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps. Ils rirent de leur impatience commune. Charles baissa les yeux, il passa ses paumes sur le revers du paletot rappé de l'artiste.

-Ces prochains jours, je vais être accaparé par un bal donné à l'occasion du Nouvel An à notre hôtel particulier de Passy. J'ai peur de ne pouvoir libérer la moindre minute pour te retrouver, et de cette soirée dépend tellement de choses...

Il n'en dit pas plus, ne voulant pas faire entrer Erik, cet homme à l'âme d'artiste qu'il idéalisait un peu, dans le bourbier de son monde de manigances mesquines. Mais il avait honte que cette seule excuse le retienne de voir celui dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Toute sa vie de rentier bourgeois avait à présent quelque chose de si faux, de si inconséquent... Après ça. Après ce qu'il avait offert, après ce qu'il avait reçu...

L'artiste l'étreignit. Il enfouit son nez, ses lèvres tout contre son oreille, dans les mèches fraiches de ses cheveux bruns.

-Je trouverai un moyen de te voir...Lui souffla-t-il.

Charles ferma les yeux et formula une prière muette : _Nous trouverons un moyen, si tu es à mes côtés, je resterai libre...  
_

* * *

 

Cette fois, Erik ne l'accompagna pas jusqu'au fiacre. Il préféra le quitter dans l'obscurité protectrice de la ruelle, lui voler un dernier baiser, lui tenir une seconde la main et la relâcher pour lui laisser regagner la lumière criarde du boulevard.

Le jeune homme sauta dans une voiture stationnée près d'un théâtre. Au moment de monter dans le véhicule, il se retourna vers lui qui était resté caché à l'angle de deux rues et lui envoya un de ses sourires qui donnaient un éclat si particulier au bleu de ses yeux. Erik n'eut pas besoin de voir cet éclat, il l'imaginait parfaitement, il avait passé des nuits à le dessiner.

Le cocher excita d'un mot les chevaux et le fiacre s'engagea sur le boulevard, emmenant son précieux passager vers un autre monde.

L'artiste se décida enfin à remonter la colline de Montmartre. _Il fait soudain très froid,_ constata t-il, _c'est comme si, mon amour, tu avais emmené avec toi la lumière_.

Le vent de décembre dévalait les chemins à peine pavés et s'insinuait dans les plis de son paletot. Les rares passants et passantes portaient des couches et des couches de hardes et de châles mités. Leurs chaussures devaient sans doute être garnis de journaux pour repousser le froid gerçant. Erik enfonça davantage les poings dans ses poches.

Il arriva bientôt près de la place où se tenait la petite maison délabrée où il résidait.

 _Un bal à notre hôtel particulier de Passy..._ C'est ce qu'avait-dit Charles. _  
_

Il y avait une tel distance entre eux. Un océan entre son coin de bohème crasseuse et les fastes d'une vie de bourgeois des beaux quartiers, pensa l'artiste avec découragement. _Il y a tellement d'impossibles entre lui et moi..._

....

A l'angle d'une échoppe close,  une silhouette se tenait dans la pénombre d'une enseigne de débit de boissons. Elle suivit Erik du regard, lorsque, perdu dans ses pensées, il passa le pas de la porte de la maisonnette.

Un sourire ridé de cicatrices anima la face peu amène d'Azazel.

Son patron allait être content: avec de telles indiscrétions, il avait de quoi contraindre le jeune richard à accepter tout ce qu'il voulait. Amplement satisfait, il releva le col de son manteau rouge sang teinté de boue et s'enfonça dans les ombres du crépuscule.

....

Dans sa mansarde, Erik, réchauffé par son inspiration, avait allumé sa lampe à pétrole et se préparait à une nuit de dessin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °_° voilà voilà...LE chapitre smut...j'espère que cela vous a plu...Il est presque long comme une petite fic : plus de 6000 mots c'est un vrai record pour moi, mais il avait tant de choses à décrire !  
> Et c'est déjà le chapitre 13 ! Il m'en reste 4 pour nouer le drame, ça va être intense !  
> Alors pour le prochain, j'ai malheureusement pris un peu de retard, je vais faire ce que je peux pour le poster samedi en 8 mais ce n'est pas gagné !  
> Merci encore pour votre soutien ! :D !  
> __________ 
> 
> et la petite Netographie avec un sujet pas facile :
> 
> Le pogrom de Varsovie (en 1881) : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pogrom_de_Varsovie


	14. Un moyen de le voir. Erik

Le 31 décembre, la veille du Nouvel An.

Cinq jours.

Il lui avait fallu cinq interminables jours et un miracle !

Erik n'en revenait toujours pas.

...

Même maintenant, même devant les larges portes de l’impressionnante demeure des Xavier, même dans son habit noir cintré qui le gênait aux coudes, aux genoux et aux épaules, même avec ces chaussures vernies qu'il avait eu bien du mal à conserver brillantes pendant la longue marche à pied qu'il avait fait dans les rues boueuses de Paris.

Erik n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à sa bonne fortune !

Depuis quand était-elle capable de se pencher sur son triste sort ? Et pour lui permettre d'assister à l'un des bals les plus huppés de la capitale ?

...

Il était déjà très tard. Les 11h du soir sonnaient lorsqu'il avait longé les murs du petit cimetière de Passy.  Erik avait descendu à pied depuis la colline de Montmartre, traversé les belles avenues et les riches boulevards pour parvenir enfin dans cette banlieue de l'Ouest parisien qui gardait encore par endroit son air champêtre. Il avait mis du temps à arriver jusque-là et plus de temps encore pour se décider à venir.

Il était dévoré d'anxiété. Ou plutôt était-ce une sorte d’appréhension crispante, comme s'il allait affronter le jury d'un tribunal d'inquisition. Il y avait une part de défi aussi à se trouver là et de curiosité plus encore !

Il jouait à un drôle de jeu ce soir, et cela pour une seule raison...

 _Pour revoir mon prince charmant_ , pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il avait un peu le rôle de Cendrillon dans cette aventure incroyable. Et sa marraine la fée n'était pas une grand mère joufflue mais une sulfureuse danseuse de cabaret : Angel.

...

Après l'irréelle après-midi qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Charles, toute sa vie s'était radicalement compliquée.

A commencer par son emploi de commis à la salle des ventes, d'où il avait été renvoyé sans plus de procès. Le coup était dur, car ces affameurs de chez Drouot ne lui avaient même pas payé son mois.

Où trouver l'argent du loyer à présent? Ce bon vieux Logan lui avait glissé l'adresse d'un hôtel miteux où, paraît-il, on ne demandait pas grand chose pour une chambre meublée. Il s'était promis d'y jeter un œil en cas d’extrémité. Après tout c'était un système bien connu des plus pauvres : déménager en pleine nuit lorsqu'on n'avait pas de quoi payer les propriétaires.

Depuis 4 jours, il avait passé ses après-midi à courir la ville pour trouver de l'embauche. Et ce n'était pas si simple, sauf à accepter les travaux les plus ingrats et les plus pénibles.

Il n'avait trouvé au bout du compte que des portes closes et des "revenez après les fêtes, on aura peut-être quelque chose".

Ainsi, le samedi soir, il était à nouveau de retour à Montmartre avec moins d'un sou en poche. Là, sur les marches du perron de sa mansarde, il avait trouvé Angel, en larmes.

Pris de pitié par les pleurs de la jeune femme, lui qui pensait pourtant ne plus connaître ce sentiment, il s'était assis, compatissant, à côté d'elle et l'avait laissé épancher sa peine.

Elle lui avait parlé d'un certain Sébastian Shaw.

Elle disait que c'était un de ses anciens amants, que l'homme lui avait promis monts et merveilles mais que, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une fiancée convenable, il l'avait renvoyé à ses misères en la sommant de lui rendre les quelques courriers enflammés qu'il lui avait adressé.

Ah ça oui elle allait lui rendre, et même, menaçait-t-elle, elle le ferait bien scionner cet _hijo de perra_ ! Mais elle voulait d'abord lui donner en main propre ses fichus papiers et lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Il y avait un bal, avait-elle dit, pour le nouvel An, où ce rat devait se rendre. Elle voulait, pour se venger, que les lettres lui soient remises ce soir-là, devant la foule des imbéciles empanachés, devant la future fiancée, cela ferait certainement grande impression.

Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

-Moi avec mes nippes de rabouilleuse, comment j' déboule chez ces "Xavier de la rue de Passy" ? Lui demanda t-elle, abattue.

_Xavier !_

Erik avait ouvert des yeux si grands que la belle espagnole avait pris un air vexé. Mésinterprêtant son hébétement, elle était montée sur ses grands chevaux andalous en une fraction de seconde !

-Hé quoi ! Si tou crois que jé soui pas capable dé fricoter avec des richards ! Sébastian il a dé l'argent, c'est pas un décavé lui, tout ce fric ça lui vient d'Amérique  !

-Tu as dit qu'il se tenait où ce bal, ma belle ? Demanda t-il, encore sidéré par l'étonnante coïncidence.

-Rue de Passy, dans oune baraque incroyable, rien qu'avec une de leur fourchette jé pourrais arrêter dé maillocher pendant six mois !

Quelqu'un apparut dans leur dos.

-Da, mais ça, je veux pas moi! La voix sèche d'Azazel venait de fendre l'air.

Erik fronça les sourcils. Comme quoi il pouvait se faire à la vulgarité populaire de la belle danseuse, mais les phrases arides faites uniquement de monosyllabes de son souteneur lui dressaient instantanément les poils des bras.

Il n'empêche qu'à lui aussi, il devait une fière chandelle.

Car au bout du compte, Erik, s'était immiscé (une fois n’était pas coutume) dans le début de dispute entre la brulante espagnole et son maquereau russe et avait ainsi réussi à saisir sa chance : il serait le messager d'Angel !

Elle aurait eu, en effet, bien du mal à rentrer dans une soirée huppée dédiée aux seuls anglophones de Paris. L'artiste en revanche parlait parfaitement l'anglais et Azazel, étrangement arrangeant, lui avait même assuré qu'il pouvait lui prêter un costume et dégoter une invitation.

Pourquoi le maquereau s'était fendu de ces générosités ? Comment avait-il obtenu le précieux sésame en si peu de temps ?

Erik s'en fichait bien à présent ! Il était devant les portes de la demeure de Charles, il avait les atours pour entrer dans son monde, il allait le revoir, et ça c'était déjà mille fois plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer !

C'était mille fois plus que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu...

...

Que cette porte était impressionnante.

Il se tenait là, devant l'énorme battant de bois flanqué de deux pilastres pompeusement classiques.

L'hôtel particulier de la famille Xavier.

Qu'aurait dit sa mère en le voyant ainsi, en chapeau haut de forme et le menton levé pour ne pas briser le col amidonné de sa chemise fine maintenu par une élégante cravate en soie pourpre ?

En lui, s'opposait en cet instant la pudeur et l'orgueil, l'hostilité et la hardiesse.

 _Mon fils, tu mérites bien plus que tout ça. Tu es si doué, tu vivras une vie heureuse, je le sais._ Lui avait-elle répété dans leur douce langue maternelle.

Tous les jours pendant sa lente agonie, il avait entendu cette phrase. Derniers espoirs d'une mère aimante.

Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis la veille. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il était si près de passer par la grande porte de ce monde qu'il exécrait depuis des années.

Il la revoyait si bien, sa courageuse mère, devenue un fantôme tellement amaigrie qu'elle semblait disparaitre au milieu du petit lit de leur meublé misérable du Bronx. Elle qui avait tout supporté pour deux pendant des années.

Après le Pogrom de Varsovie, avec une unique malle comme bagage et sa seule volonté pour les faire survivre, Eddie leur avait fait prendre un bateau pour les États-Unis.

Là-bas, du pays des libertés, ils n'avaient surtout trouvé que misère et exploitation.

L'usine qui employait sa mère fut minée par les grèves et les pauvres ouvrières juives empêchées de se plaindre sous peine d'être jetées à la porte (et chassées du pays) vivaient terrorisées, entre les brimades des contre-maîtres et les haines des autres employées. Ce n'était pas les quelques sous qu'Erik ramenait de son apprentissage de typographe qui pouvaient les faire vivre.

L'épuisement avait eu raison de la ténacité de la fière polonaise. Elle l'avait laissé orphelin. Il venait d'avoir 19 ans et n'avait aucune ressource, si ce n'est une haine farouche pour tout ce qui représentait la tyrannie des riches.

Erik avait voulu se venger.

Dérisoire, pitoyable vengeance, qui ne lui avait pas rendu sa mère : un incendie lancé dans le bureau du patron, Klaus Smith. Le minable tyran qui n'avait pas voulu le recevoir quand il était venu implorer quelques sous pour payer les soins de la malade...Il se souvenait des flammes, des cris... Il s'était enfui en Europe ensuite.

...

-Qui dois-je annoncer, Monsieur ?

Erik fut tiré de ses sombres souvenirs par la voix nette d'un valet de pied qui patientait, à demi frigorifié, dans l'embrasure de la grande porte. De l'intérieur sourdait déjà les bruits des conversations, des rires pincés et les notes discrètes de quelques instruments classiques.

L'artiste tendit l'invitation avec une froideur affectée.

L'homme hocha la tête en lisant le nom inscrit d'une élégante ligne de plume sur le carton à liseré doré. Ce soir, il était _Max Eisenhart,_ fringuant américain invité au bal de Nouvel An de la famille Xavier.

Il remettrai les 4 lettres d'Angel au dénommé Shaw. Peu lui importait cette course futile. Il voulait voir Charles.

Le domestique l'invita à entrer avec déférence, un autre lui prit chapeau et manteau.

Erik réajusta son veston et fit ses premiers pas dans le grand hall comme on rentre dans la fosse aux lions.

Il avança dans les salles gorgées d'invités. Certains le suivirent du regard avec plus ou moins d'animosité. Il ne s'attarda pas à se demander pourquoi.

Les immenses pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient miroitantes d'or et de richesses. Les lustres de cristal renvoyaient les éclats de la lumière électrique sur les décorations, les stucs et les boiseries sculptées. Il y avait, dans la principale salle de réception, des tableaux jusqu'au plafond, les cadres rococco rivalisant de mauvais goût avec les nymphes en délicat biscuit qui ornaient chaque console couverte de fin porphyre.

Les tapis, qui devaient d'ordinaire couvrir le plancher, avaient dû être roulés et retirés, laissant à nu le beau parquet en point de Hongrie. Sur celui-ci, flottaient les robes de soie des dames et claquaient les talonnettes des messieurs. Les salles étaient réellement bondées, cela sentait les parfums capiteux mêlés aux effluves des champagnes de prix. On s'observait derrière les éventails de plume et au travers des monocles décoratifs.

Loin d'être émerveillé, Erik eut soudain un très désagréable frisson, un pressentiment qui coula comme une goutte d'acide dans sa gorge.

Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour venir ici, dans cette nasse de perfidie ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de participer à cette mascarade grotesque ? Un déguisement, un faux nom ! Mais on aurait dit une mauvaise comédie faubourière ! Il n'avait pas sa place ici ! Il ne voulait pas avoir sa place ici !

 _Charles_. Mais comment son ange pouvait-il être là, parmi ses pantins ridicules ?

Il fulminait déjà devant l'absurde caprice qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à ce bal qui lui était viscéralement odieux.

Le brouhaha de la foule lui devint rapidement oppressant. A la recherche d'un peu de calme, il rejoignit une grande verrière garnie de plantes exotiques. Les palmiers et autres variétés d'arbustes fleuris laissaient retomber leurs lourdes branches au dessus de banquettes en bois rares couvertes de coussins moelleux. Il y avait peu de monde dans ce jardin d'hiver cossu.

Une voix le fit se retourner.

Claire, confiante, celle d'un jeune homme sûr de lui, appartenant à une classe supérieure.

Qui aurait deviné qu'elle était bien plus belle encore, cette voix, lorsqu'elle s’altérait de plaisir.

_Charles._

Il s'adressait courtoisement à une splendide dame blonde habillée tout de blanc jusque dans sa coiffure piquée de plumes de cygne. Elle était le centre de toutes les attentions et notamment celle d'un homme d'allure rustre et engoncé qu'Erik reconnu pour être Kurt Marko, le beau-père de Charles, à qui il avait eu à faire à Drouot.

Et si cet homme le reconnaissait ? Le risque était réel.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur son amant. _Son amant_. La douceur de leur après-midi d'amour lui revint comme un fantôme de caresse.

Le jeune homme se tenait là, dos à lui, à quelques pas, discutant avec une aisance élégante.

Il était vêtu d'un habit noir impeccablement taillé dont les plis du tissu raide dessinait les lignes à la virilité naissante de ses épaules et la cambrure voluptueuse de ses reins. Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement raccourcis, et, ramenés en arrière à la mode du temps, ils ne frisaient plus sur sa nuque que l'on devinait à peine à présent, blanche et douce au dessus du col serré. _Il est si beau, si différent, cet autre lui que je ne connais pas_...

Il se tenait droit, noble, confiant. Tout dans son attitude disait qu'il était là où la vie l'avait destiné, qu'il était un jeune maître promis à un avenir brillant dans les hautes sphères de la société.

_Et pas à vivre d'amour et d'un peu d'eau dans un taudis d'artiste des faubourgs..._

Erik soupira. Il avait été si ridicule de ne serait-ce qu'oser venir jusqu'ici, ridicule de croire à tout ceci. C'était se bercer d'illusions et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que sa pudeur le rattrape ainsi parmi ces gens du monde d'en haut, inaccessibles. Il eut envie de fuir, c'était le mieux à faire. Être venu jusque-là était une erreur, un caprice puéril.

Il tournait déjà les talons et s’apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'un tonitruant "Excusez-moi Monsieur" le fit s'arrêter et se retourner.

Marko l'avait hélé bruyamment et tous les invités présent dans la pièces portèrent leur attention sur lui.

Les jeux étaient fait, il allait être démasqué.

Il redressa les épaules et, décidé à affronter les pédants en digne fils d'honnête homme, il s'avança avec l'assurance d'un duelliste dans un combat à mort.

Il croisa le regard de Charles. Celui-ci n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler sa surprise, ces yeux marquaient la plus parfaite stupéfaction, et, également quelque chose comme ... de la peur. Cela le décontenança quelque peu.

-Bonsoir, commença Marko. Excusez-moi pour cet empressement à vous retenir parmi nous, mais il m'a semblé que nous nous étions déjà croisé, peut-être dans quelques institutions notables, Monsieur...?

Charles sortit de son ahurissement pour répondre précipitamment à sa place.

-Oh c'est fort peu probable Kurt, Erik Lehnsherr est un ...artiste prometteur que j'ai découvert il y a peu, il...revient d'un voyage en Italie pour son Prix de Rome. Erik, voici mon beau-père Kurt Marko, ainsi qu'Alexander Summers, un compatriote américain.

Il les salua tout deux d'un mouvement de tête et Kurt en profita pour se lever et se tournant vers la belle dame, toujours étendue sur le canapé, il ajouta :

\- Ah si vous êtes un artiste, je me dois de vous présenter la divine Mme Emma Frost, épouse d'Edgar Frost...

-L'éclairé collectionneur d'Art ! Enchaîna Erik en se courbant pour effleurer des lèvres la main gantée de blanc que lui tendait la glaciale héritière.

Il pouvait remercier sa bonne mémoire. Edgar Frost faisait de nombreux achats dans les prestigieuses ventes de Drouot.

Son petit effet de galanterie avait atteint son but : l'assistance sembla conquise. Mais la présentation de Charles lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait attendu mais probablement pas ça. _Même pas un ami, juste un "artiste prometteur"_.

Le jeune homme s'était rapproché d'Erik, la tension se lisait dans toute son attitude. Leurs coudes se frôlèrent. Ce simple contact fit, à l'artiste, l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

-Bien ! Vous ne craignez pas de voyager alors, c'est ainsi que doit se former la jeunesse, c'est ce que je m'épuise à conseiller à Charles ! Mais, sorti de ses livres, il semble ne rien connaître. J'ai longtemps cru que nous ne pourrions n'en faire qu'un prêtre ! Relança Marko avec un rire presque vulgaire.

Cet homme était naturellement désagréable. Rien que cette manière de parler de son beau-fils, comme si il n'était pas dans la pièce, alors qu'il était à un mètre de lui...

Charles fusillait son beau-père du regard. Ses yeux bleus avait gagné une intensité qu'Erik ne lui connaissait pas. Le blondinet à sa droite, voulant probablement désamorcer la tension palpable entre les deux hommes, ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Charles, je ne saurais trop vous remercier de m'avoir envoyé Armando Munoz. Vraiment cet homme est précieux à avoir auprès de soi. On sent que c'est un homme de confiance.

Marko sembla tiquer à la mention de cet Armando.

Charles ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et, se tournant vers Erik, il lui lança avec un ton abominablement mondain :

-Mon cher Erik, je ne crois pas vous avoir fait voir la remarquable collection d'estampes anciennes de ma famille, si vous avez quelques instants je vais vous conduire à la bibliothèque.

L'artiste faillit lui dire "non" pour le principe et le planter là. Mais quelque part en lui la voix de sa mère le somma de faire un effort et de montrer qu'il savait se tenir dans la bonne société.

-Mon _cher_ Charles, cela serait avec le plus grand plaisir, si je ne craignais de me montrer un effroyable rustre envers Mme Frost en m'éclipsant si vite alors que nous n'avons même pas échangé deux mots, préféra t-il lui répondre avec hauteur.

Charles lui adressa un sourire contraint qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux et, se tournant vers le reste du petit groupe, il entonna sur un ton badin.

-Me pardonnerez-vous, Madame, de mon empressement à vous enlever M. Lehnsherr, l'Art nous appelle !

Elle souleva ses sourcils artistiquement dessinés, mi-boudeuse mi-blasée et, d'un geste de la main, leur donna élégamment congés en ajoutant avec emphase:

-Si bref fut-elle, cette rencontre a été un vrai régal, M. Lehnsherr. Il se peut que nous nous recroisions, je ne vous dis donc pas "adieu" mais "à bientôt".

Erik la salua d'une quasi révérence.

-Madame.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux hommes.

-Messieurs.

Et sortit de la verrière à la suite de Charles qui se faufilait rapidement entre les convives. Ceux ci, comme à son arrivée, le dévisageaient en souriant étrangement. Ils ne le reconnaissaient pas mais ne voulaient pas passer pour des ignorants au cas où il aurait été le riche héritier d'une quelconque fortune exotique. Répugnant.

Charles filait devant lui, il le poursuivit ainsi jusque dans le hall. Ils atteignirent enfin une large porte que le jeune homme ouvrit en le tirant presque à l'intérieur.

Une fois celle-ci refermée, il se tourna vers lui, son expression ne portait plus une trace de la morgue blasée qu'il arborait une minute plus tôt devant son beau-père. Il semblait réellement hors de lui.

-Erik, bon sang, mais que fais-tu là !

L'artiste prit cela comme on reçoit une claque mais ne broncha pas.

-Tu es fou d'être venu ici, tu ne te rend pas compte ! Ces gens sont...ils peuvent...Enfin c'est de la folie, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

-Il m'a pris que je voulais te voir, lui répondit-il finalement d'une voix glaçante.

Charles le regarda, muet une seconde et la bouche ouverte. Quelque peu calmé, il reprit sur un ton plus posé.

-Ce n'est pas le lieu où l'on peut se voir. Ni le lieu, ni le moment d'ailleurs. Ce bal a plus d'importance que tu ne peux le comprendre.

-Bien sûr, je ne peux pas comprendre ! Du bourbier où je vis je suis bien incapable d'effleurer vos célestes problèmes, _mon cher_ !

Charles sembla ne pas entendre sa réplique acerbe. Il marchait à présent de long en large dans la petite pièce, se passant la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité. Le genre de bureau, remplit de fatras, où ils avaient atterri, était trop petit pour contenir la colère de deux hommes. L'atmosphère électrique, dans un si petit espace, pouvait rendre n'importe qui claustrophobe. Le jeune bourgeois continuait de parler à mi-voix, comme pour lui même.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'expliquer, mais je ne pensais pas que...

Erik bouillait. A bout de patience, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne pensais pas ? Que je ne viendrais pas envahir ta vraie vie, celle qui n'est pas cachée, honteuse. Tu as honte de moi c'est ça ?

Charles se dégagea vivement. Des flammes dans les yeux.

-Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça ! Mais enfin, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Ce n'est pas systématiquement toi qui est attaqué lorsque j'essaye de démêler les problèmes de MA vie ! Tout ne se résume pas à la lutte des riches contre les pauvres, Erik !

-Alors ça : permet moi d'en douter, mais très bien, alors qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est ça, qui te mets dans un état pareil parce que j'ai osé venir à ta petite sauterie mondaine !?

Charles poussa un soupir de frustration. Il se passa la main sur le visage et sembla prendre conscience enfin qu'il n'avait pas réagit de la manière la plus fine. Il fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre, incertain.

-Pardon, cela m'a surprit, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici et... Ce bal est important, je sais que ça va te sembler absolument ridicule, mais une bonne partie de mon avenir va se décider ce soir. Je ne dois pas faire de faux pas...il y a autant d'obstacles à éviter que de chances à saisir, dans ce genre d'événements.

Devant lui, Charles cherchait ses yeux. Il semblait vouloir trouver quelque chose en lui. Du réconfort ? Un espoir ? Dans le regard d'azur, Erik  se voyait en miroir et cela le mit soudainement mal à l'aise.

De la culpabilité s'insinuait dans son esprit saturé de colère. Comme toujours aveuglante, elle avait encore pris le pas sur sa raison. C'était l'éternel écho de tout ses regrets. Allait-il être encore celui qui vient tout détruire...salir...N'était-il que cela ?

Une bouffée d'angoisse le gagna. La pièce était trop petite, la situation trop grande. Fébrile, il prit les mains de Charles dans les siennes et en porta les paumes à ses lèvres.

-Je suis un obstacle...pour toi ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix fragile.

Les prunelles bleues du jeune homme se remplirent d'affection et son expression se chargea d'une telle tristesse que l'artiste en oublia toute rancune en un instant. Leurs costumes étaient si raides que le bruit du tissu qui se plisse prit, à ses oreilles, la voix de la contrainte. Charles était à présent tout contre lui. La chaleur de son corps était à peine perceptible sous la barrière de leurs habits de soirée. Erik voulait sentir sa peau nue, ce contact l'aurait rassuré. Ces vêtements là étaient, pour lui, des armures destinées à les séparer. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il n'aurait pas dû se confronter à cette réalité-là.

Charles prit son visage entre ses mains ouvertes et, de ses lèvres cerise, des mots presque expirant s'écoulèrent :

-Oh Erik si tu savais...Après ce soir tout sera différent. Après, je serai libre et...

Et il l'embrassa, passionnément, cherchant immédiatement à posséder sa bouche, à approfondir leur baiser de la langue, à le tirer à lui de toutes ses forces. Cela avait quelque chose de maladroit et de cru, un goût de désespoir qui fit peur à l'artiste mais dont l'intensité l’enivra malgré tout.

La poignée de la porte tourna dans un grincement sec. Et les deux amants se séparèrent brusquement, le souffle haletant.

Une jeune fille apparu dans l'encadrement, et avec elle, le bruit de la soirée rentra comme un intrus dans la petite pièce étouffante.

Elle était séduisante, indéniablement.

Erik remarqua d'abord le bel ovale de son visage, auréolé par des gracieuses boucles blondes retenues par un ruban carmin. Ses formes féminines à peine sorties de l'adolescence étaient moulées dans une robe ajustée en fine soie bleu-ciel. Sa poitrine était dissimulée gracieusement par une légère dentelle et ses bras ronds couverts par de longs gants de satin blanc. Elle avait un regard clair impérieux, qui tranchait avec les courbes pouponnes de son visage de jeune fille.

Elle dévisagea d'abord Erik  avec un aplomb surprenant, puis colla à son visage un sourire diplomatique et se tourna vers Charles.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Monsieur Shaw te cherche, Charles. Et j'aurais souhaité que tu ne me laisses pas en compagnie de cet homme plus que de nécessaire.

Son ton n'avait rien d'aimable et Erik fut surprit d'entendre Charles lui répondre avec une  patiente affection. Elle devait lui être très proche. _Des chances à saisir_... Avait-il dit... Les aigreurs de la jalousie s'insinuèrent dans son cœur.

-Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était arrivé.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit avec grâce et se tourna calmement vers lui qu'il venait d'embrasser passionnément quelques instants plus tôt.

Le contraste d'attitudes était choquant.

-Raven, je te présente Erik Lehnsherr, un ami qui m'a fait la surprise de venir ce soir. Erik, voici Raven, ma jeune soeur.

Erik était si tendu qu'il ne fit même pas l'effort de vouloir lui baiser la main; la jeune fille n'avait d'ailleurs pas esquissé le moindre geste pour le saluer. Elle semblait le soupeser comme on jauge un danger potentiel. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Raven se détourna et entraîna son frère par le bras.

Ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la salle de bal. Cette fois, les regards se firent moins discrets lorsqu'ils détaillèrent Erik en glissant ensuite sur la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent près d'un petit groupe d'hommes, à la cinquantaine grisonnante, riant faussement, leur coupe de champagne à la main.

Raven abandonna le bras de Charles à quelques pas du cercle de convives.

Elle coupa leur conversation sans plus de cérémonies.

-Monsieur Shaw, je vous laisse aux bons soin de mon frère, il saura converser avec vous bien mieux que je ne saurais le faire.

L'homme à qui elle s'adressait se retourna d'un mouvement emphatique. Il avait le visage osseux et un sourire satisfait, ses yeux étaient d'un gris de glace.

Erik se figea. Il connaissait cet homme.

-Mademoiselle, la fraicheur de votre jeunesse vaut bien toutes les conversations érudites. Et vous m'obligeriez si vous acceptiez de m'appeler Sébastian. Il fit mine de vouloir lui saisir la main pour y poser un baiser, mais la jeune fille se déroba et lança :

-Bien, messieurs, je me permets de vous abandonner, il me faut donner un peu de mon attention à chacun de nos invités.

Ce sur quoi, elle tourna les talons en faisant joliment glisser la soie de sa robe sur le parquet brillant, et partit vers un autre groupe, cette fois de jeunes gens, à quelques mètres de distance.

Shaw la suivit des yeux avec un sourire arrogant puis, se tournant vers Charles, il lança :

-Ah l'impertinence de la jeunesse, c'est toujours si vivifiant. On se sent rester vert. N'est-ce pas ?

Erik ne respirait même plus, le regard rivé sur Shaw. Cette voix...C'était impossible...comment une telle coïncidence, comment se pouvait-il que...Erik regardait la scène se déroulant devant lui comme si il en était extérieur. Son esprit s'était tétanisé. Blanc, vide, des flammes, des cris, sa mère.

Cet homme était Klaus Schmidt, le patron qui avait maltraité la pauvre Eddie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise, celui qui lui avait refusé la moindre aide, son meurtrier !

Il resta effaré comme dans un cauchemar. Il n'était pas possible que cet homme soit un proche de Charles, c'était inconcevable. Sa raison luttait pour reprendre pied au milieu du marécage de ses souvenirs.

Devant lui, l'échange se poursuivit pourtant.

-Certes, répondit Charles sur un ton à peine courtois.

Shaw, visiblement très à l'aise pour briller en public et peu ému du caractère farouche des descendants Xavier, enchaîna :

-Oh, mais en parlant de jeunesse, voilà une fière silhouette dans laquelle on sent la vigueur des 20 ans. Présentez-nous Charles !

Le jeune homme réprima un grognement de dégout et Erik faillit par réflexe s'interposer entre lui et Schmidt. C'était presque animal, cet instinct de protéger ceux qu'il aimait de ce monstre.

Mais le jeune homme resta calme et aimable. Il fit les présentations sur un ton monocorde.

-Messieurs je vous présente Erik Lenhsherr, un ami artiste qui revient d'Italie. Erik, voici le docteur Nathanaël Essex, le baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, le colonel William Stryker et Monsieur Sébastian Shaw, les associés de mon beau-père.

Les quatre hommes lui firent un léger signe de la tête, aussi pédant et dédaigneux qu'il leur étaient possible sans paraître discourtois. Erik ne les regarda même pas, il ne pouvait pas quitter Schmidt des yeux, celui-ci posait sur lui un regard de serpent.

-Je vois, ponctua Shaw avec condescendance. Nous nous connaissons non ? Lenhsherr...Lenhsherr...amusant cela me rappelle quelque chose, mais...

Erik sentit tout son corps se tendre. _Dis-le fumier ce que cela te rappelle..._

Shaw plissa les yeux, puis eut un petit rire suffisant.

-Ah ce que sont les souvenirs, vraiment ! On fait les associations les plus absurdes ! Je ne sais pourquoi je viens de penser à cette affaire dont on nous fend le crâne dans ce pays depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Ce juif, là, ce ...Dreyfus !

Il se tourna vers les trois autres hommes qui laissèrent échapper des râles et des hoquets indignés. Assuré de son public conquis, il continua :

-Mais vous savez messieurs que cette histoire continue encore d'occuper la presse. On nous ressert le torchon pseudo dénonciateur de ce scribouillard à demi sémite, dont on a fait tout un foin il y a un an ! C'était dans l' _Aurore_ je crois...

Il posa sa coupe de champagne vide et poursuivit avec un grand geste d'orateur romain. -Non mais, les français sont d'une bassesse de vue inconcevable. Avec leur permissivité, ils ont l'art de produire une racaille inmaîtrisable !

-Mais avez-vous lu ce qu'a osé faire paraître ce Zola ! S'ils ne sont pas capable de museler ce genre de charogne, ça ne m'étonne même pas que cette nation ait perdu si lamentablement la dernière guerre ! Compléta le colonel.

-Oh, sauf le respect que j'ai pour l'Armée, colonel, quand on voit la manière dont elle est gangrénée par certaines influences populo-sémitique... Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que ce pays tombe dans la révolution aussi facilement. La race se meurt, renchérit le baron.

-Oui, finit Shaw qui se tourna à nouveau vers Erik, la gangrène juive, j'en ai eu à mâter quand j'étais en affaire à New-York, et croyez-moi, on ne l'éradique pas si facilement.

Erik serrait les poings à se meurtrir les paumes, tous ses muscles le brûlaient et son esprit vibrait si fort qu'il se sentit perdre tout discernement.

_Les flammes, les cris, sa mère._

Sa rage fut la plus forte.

-Une larve comme vous ne vaut pas un doigt de la main de Monsieur Zola, lâcha t-il dans un quasi feulement.

Charles se rapprocha de lui précipitamment et lui souffla : Erik, non...

Shaw se tourna calmement. Il avait un air de supériorité amusée greffé au visage que l'artiste aurait voulu lui arracher à coups de poing. Les trois autres hommes firent un pas en arrière, semblant révulsés.

-Tiens donc, vous savez donc parler ? C'est bien malheureux que votre première phrase ne soit qu'une injure médiocre. Vous êtes donc dreyfusard ? Monsieur Xavier, vous avez là de bien curieuses fréquentations.

Erik se contenait avec difficultés. Il ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton en répliquant.

-Vous avez des grands airs d'homme supérieur alors que vous n'êtes qu'une maladie putride pour cette société, _Monsieur_ _Shaw_. Mais marcher dans les palais du pouvoir ne vous empêche pas d'avoir la boue de la misère qui vous colle comme une ombre. Cela pue toujours un peu sous les costumes chics. Non ?

Shaw ricana, un peu jaune malgré tout. Erik s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. L'autre ne recula pas mais il perdit son sourire.

-Mais j'imagine que votre passé ne doit pas vous tirailler tant que ça. Vous avez déjà d'autres innocences à salir, je crois. Il parait que vous avez trouvé ici une oie blanche à ferrer !

Charles lui prit le bras soudainement, il était pâle comme un linge.

\- Erik, ce n'est pas...

Mais l'artiste n'était pas en état d'être raisonné. Il sortit la fine liasse des lettres d'Angel qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son veston et la jeta au visage de Shaw. Elles tombèrent au sol et s'éparpillèrent. Dans la salle, les conversations s'étaient tues et les convives n'osant pas s'approcher, jetaient des regards par dessus les épaules et les éventails pour tenter de deviner les tenants et aboutissants de l'esclandre en cours.

Tout le monde fixait les pauvres enveloppes, petits papiers grossiers et dérisoires sur le parquet brillant, elles avaient pourtant une aura de cataclysme.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ? Siffla Shaw.

-De la part d'une pauvresse comme vous les aimez: Angel Salvatore. Vous lui aviez demandé de vous rendre vos pathétiques lettres d'amour, les voici donc ! Ainsi, vous n'aurez plus à "entretenir la danseuse", comme on dit à Paris. Voici bien les mœurs des gens de votre espèce. Passer d'un lit de prostituée sans le sou à celui d'une innocente rentière : voilà un bel esprit qui se permet de donner des leçons de morale !

Shaw se dressa de toute sa hauteur, son visage sec exprimait une haine glaciale.

-Ravalez vos paroles, jeune homme, ou vous m'en répondrez.

-Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps, nous pouvons régler cela dans la cour à la manière new-yorkaise.

On entendit des "oh" dans la salle et Raven, qui ne s'était pas vraiment éloignée, quitta son groupe d'amis pour rejoindre son frère.

Charles se plaça entre les deux hommes, les mains levées en signe d’apaisement.

-Messieurs, tout ceci est a mettre sur le compte de l'alcool et de la fatigue et...

Mais Shaw le coupa. Le sourire mauvais lui était revenu et il tourna son regard de glace vers le jeune bourgeois. Il fit claquer sa langue avec dédain.

-Monsieur Xavier, cet ami "artiste", que vous nous avez ramené-là, aurait dû rester dans les taudis de Montmartre où vous l'avez déniché. Sa place n'est pas ici, ne croyez-vous pas ?...hum, tout comme la votre n'est pas là-bas si vous voulez mon avis...

 _Montmartre_ ? Le cœur d'Erik manqua un battement et il fut saisit d'une sueur froide . _Comment savait-il ? Comment ce fumier pouvait-il savoir ?!_

Charles avait également encaissé le coup. Il avait encore davantage pâli, mais il ne perdit pas son calme et son visage n'exprima que très peu son émotion.

-Il me semble, Monsieur Shaw, que même si mon ami a été fort grossier à votre égard, vos propos dépassent quelque peu le cadre de la bienséance. Je reste votre hôte ici et non pas un élève à sermonner.

Il sourit courageusement à sa sœur qui, inquiète probablement, avait pris une mine alarmée.

En remarquant cela, la morgue de Shaw s'accentua encore. Il ajouta sur un ton d'une mansuétude écœurante:

-Mon cher Charles, je crois que tout ceci a pris en effet des proportions déraisonnables. Monsieur Lehnsherr et moi-même allons nous comporter comme des gentlemen et en rester là. Il serait inutile de gâcher cette délicieuse soirée n'est-ce pas? Votre charmante sœur en serait parfaitement désolée et j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez.

Raven sembla un instant surprise d'avoir été incluse dans la dispute. Elle interrogea son frère du regard. Celui-ci avala sa salive, la mâchoire crispée. Erik, qui avait été décontenancé par l'échange, bien plus violent que le ton calme des deux hommes ne le laissait supposer, reprit un peu d'audace.

-Je n'ai pas la lâcheté des bourgeois, je ne vais pas me laisser renvoyer par vous, lança t-il.

La jeune sœur de Charles, qui se tenait à sa droite, lui adressa alors un regard plein d'admiration.

-Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, Monsieur Lehnsherr, claqua aussitôt Shaw.

Cette fois, avant que l'artiste n'ait pu répondre ou esquisser un mouvement, Charles plaqua sa main sur son torse.

-Erik, pourrions-nous sortir quelques instants ? Lui demanda t-il. Son ton était ferme, ce n'était pas une question. Il serra les dents. Devant lui Shaw se détourna avec dédain, il reprit sa conversation mondaine ponctuée de remarques mielleuse à la jeune Raven, faisant comme si rien ne s'était produit.

L'indifférence, c'était pire que tout, c'était ramener Erik 8 ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent désarmé face à une porte close. Il se sentit écartelé entre sa haine envers Schmidt et sa conscience qui se débattait encore malgré tout. Cette maudite rage de vengeance allait lui faire perdre le seul être auquel il pensait tenir.

Charles, profitant de son moment de doute, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le hall jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel particulier.

Arrivé dans le froid de la nuit d'hiver, Erik reprit ses esprits et repoussa violemment le jeune homme qui lui tenait encore le poignet.

Il s'adressa alors à lui en baissant d'un ton mais en gardant néanmoins sa véhémence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de retourner sa colère contre celui pour qui il venait d'abandonner le champs de bataille.

-Comment peux-tu me demander de m'humilier face à ce...

-Erik s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas l'endroit !

Toujours cet argument ridicule !

-Ce type est une ordure ! Comment peut-il être toléré sous ton toit ?!

-Mais Toi, pour commencer, tu n'avais pas à être ici !

-Alors c'est moi le monstre que tu chasses de chez toi.

-Ce n'est pas...C'est moi qui aurait dû...(Charles poussa un soupir exaspéré.) Je suis désolé Erik c'est de ma faute...t'inclure dans ma vie alors que tout cela est si compliqué...c'était une erreur...

Un silence.

Erik fut comme assommé. Sourd. Il eut une douleur violente à la poitrine. Quel était ce bruit hideux qu'il entendit distinctement en lui ? Ce vacarme assourdissant qui résonna dans tout son être à cet instant, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de l'écho sordide de cette phrase. _Une erreur._ Il n'était...qu'une erreur.

Un mur de glace se battît instantanément autour de son cœur. Sourd, aveugle, insensible.

Il laissa se déverser sa colère puisqu'il n'avait plus qu'elle, en abondance.

-Une erreur ! Mais bien sûr, tout ceci est une lourde erreur. T'aimer ! T'aimer c'était une lourde erreur ! Tu as raison, je n'ai rien a faire ici parmi ces gens, dans ce monde pervers où tu te complais. Je croyais que tu étais différent, je croyais que tu m'avais rendu différent. Mais, non c'est juste une _erreur,_ tu vois. C'est encore pareil, les gens comme vous, vos mensonges, vos simagrées, tout est faux ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, avec tes grands yeux innocents. C'était comment de jouer les vierges effarouchées devant le pauvre bougre aux mains sales ? Tu voulais t'encanailler, c'est ça ?! Bien ! Bravo, ça ne t'as pas coûté cher. A moi si, je devrais peut-être te réclamer de l'argent ? Au moins le prix de la passe ? Non ?

Il avait fini par hausser le ton et sa voix avait résonné dans la cour de l'hôtel particulier. A l'intérieur quelques têtes c'étaient tournées avec curiosité vers les fenêtres et les domestiques présent sur le perron dévisageaient les deux hommes avec un regard plus qu’interloqué.

Il prit conscience qu'il était bel et bien en train de faire un scandale. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Qu'on le traîne en prison, pour ce que sa vie valait.

Charles le regardait horrifié.

-Erik, je t'en prie...

Il avait les yeux brillant de larmes mais celles-ci n'avaient pas coulées sur ses joues. Il se retenait obstinément de faire voir sa tristesse, sa colère, sa frustration ou un quelconque sentiment.  Lui, qui avait déjà tant de fois laissé Erik lire son cœur au livre ouvert qu'étaient ses beaux yeux clairs, c'était comme si, à présent, tout était fermé, détruit.

Comme s'il ne voulait même plus lui offrir ses larmes.

Ce qu'il avait partagé ne méritait sans doute pas qu'on le pleure.

Et pourtant Erik y avait cru. Il avait voulu croire à cet amour qui n'avait pas deux semaines, à ce désir qui l'avait enrôlé, domestiqué, apaisé. Il avait offert son âme et elle gisait à présent là au sol, meurtrie, mourante. Il voulut lutter encore :

\- Charles, dis moi que j'ai tort, dis-moi que ce que je viens de te dire est faux...

_Ramasses mon cœur, il est à tes pieds, un mot de toi...je t'en supplie..._

Comme en réponse à sa prière, une larme s'échappa enfin des prunelles azur.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparue sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. C'était Raven, éclairée par le hall derrière elle. Son ombre se projeta, gigantesque, sur les pavés de la cour. Elle semblait être l'image du destin venue sonner le glas de la pièce de théâtre.

-Charles, mais enfin, que fais-tu encore dehors? Il va être minuit, nos invités te cherchent ! Appela t-elle.

C'était ridicule. Cette réalité futile qui venait les arracher à leur drame était ridiculement sordide.

Le jeune bourgeois ferma les yeux une seconde, inspira et expira lentement, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ceux-ci avaient perdu toute vie.

Il énonça d'une voix éteinte.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je vais...vous demander de quitter cette maison, Monsieur Lehnsherr.

Erik crispa les poings.

Il avala sa salive. Il avait la gorge sèche, brûlée par la colère, par le regret.

-Je vois, conclut-il froidement.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se battre pour une illusion. Il n'avait plus rien à sauver de ce gâchis.

Il regarda une dernière fois Charles. Son amant... _son amour_...et tourna les talons, résigné.

Il passa le grand porche d'entrée et marcha calmement, refusant de se retourner.

Cette rue de Passy lui parut atrocement longue, chaque pas lui écorchait l'âme et les lambeaux tombaient à même les trottoirs boueux.

Mais arrivé au carrefour, n'y tenant plus,  il se mit à courir.

Désespérément.

Courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se crispent de froid, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons irrités fassent remonter le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il courut jusqu'à son misérable quartier, jusqu'à sa chambre de pauvre artiste sans talent, jusqu'à ce matelas pitoyable où il avait cru aimer un ange.

Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais rien eu.

Il n'était rien.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, la lune éclairait le portrait de Charles qui lui souriait en quelques coups de crayon.

Il tomba à genoux devant le croquis.

_Une erreur._

Il l'arracha violemment du mur décrépi, la rage lui dévorant les entrailles.

Au moment de le froisser entre ses doigts gelés, il croisa le beau regard couleur de ciel à qui il aurait tout donné.

Le long de sa nuque, le fantôme d'une caresse fut l'ultime coup porté à son âme agonisante. Ses sanglots, qui déchirèrent le silence de la mansarde, furent étouffés par la nuit.

Au loin, dans les lumières de la ville, résonnait la joie des premières heures du siècle nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum...j'ai fini ce chapitre hier à 2h du matin...et je suis explosée...tout ce désespoir....mince...et ce n'est que le début...j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours malgré tout ! Je vais essayer de publier le suivant dans une semaine : on y croit ! 
> 
> Et une très longue netographie parce qu'il y a eu une grosse part de recherches et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous faire partager les résultats : 
> 
> hijo de perra : fils de chienne en espagnol
> 
> scionner : (argot du milieu du 19e) assassiner au moyen d'un couteau
> 
> décavé : homme ruiné
> 
> maillocher : pour une prostituée c'est travailler de son métier (se dit aussi du souteneur qui la regarde travailler)
> 
> la condition ouvrière aux États-Unis. https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Industrie_aux_%C3%89tats-Unis
> 
> le biscuit : pour les objets d'art se dit d'une matière blanche et fine apparentée à la porcelaine, très à la mode au 18ème siècle.
> 
> parquet en point de Hongrie : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Point_de_Hongrie
> 
> Le "J'accuse" d'Emile Zola a été publié un peu moins d'un an avant cette histoire : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%27accuse%E2%80%A6 !


	15. Nos erreurs. Charles et Erik

Son réveil fut douloureux, un arrachement au magma d'un sommeil fébrile. La lumière qui perçait les rideaux de lourd velours sombre était trop blanche et intense pour ses yeux à peine ouverts.

Il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

Ce qui signifiait que Charles n'avait réussi à dormir que 3 heures en tout.

Cette nuit avait été atroce.

Il fixa le plafond un instant. Prisonnier encore du maigre repos, son esprit tentait de recoller les morceaux des événements de la veille. Le bal, la soirée, Erik.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement dans son lit. Le matelas se creusa sous son poids, les draps étaient froids. Il avisa, sur le dossier de sa chaise près du bureau, son costume de soirée posé sans soin.

Il se souvenait de s'être déshabillé avec une sorte de colère incontrôlable, reportant sur ce malheureux habit tout le dégout qu'il avait fini par avoir pour cette vie de contraintes. Cette mascarade, ces immondes compromis avec sa conscience...les tortures infligées à son cœur.Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour garder les apparences dans ce monde pourri qu'il ne supportait plus ?! A quoi bon...

Il frissonna, gagné par les relents de cette colère irrationnelle, ses nerfs irrités à l'extrême.

_Erik._

Il n'avait pas pu le retenir...pas su...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un sanglot avorté qu'il retint avec peine.

Non. Il n'allait pas recommencer à pleurer !

Il avait passé sa nuit à cela.

Sitôt qu'il avait pu s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sitôt qu'il n'y avait plus eu sur lui la pression de ces dizaines de regards scrutateurs et mauvais, alors les larmes s'étaient libérées.

Incontrôlables, des heures durant. Plus rien n'existait que son chagrin, sans qu'il ne parvienne à ne serait-ce que réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée. Erik était parti et c'était comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme. Cela n'avait rien de rationnel, rien de scientifique.

La réalisation l'avait pris soudain une fois son costume retiré. Une fois ce maudit déguisement de comédie mondaine ôté.

Il s'était écroulé. C'était de la douleur pure, animale et il n'avait pu que pleurer assis à demi nu à même le parquet de sa chambre. Quand les spasmes avaient un peu diminué, il avait fini par se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Et là, la douleur avait repris, plus forte, lui comprimant le cœur et l'esprit comme si on l'étouffait sous un énorme sac de grains.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses paupières lui faisaient mal ainsi que son crâne qui semblait étrangement rempli d'eau et desséché à la fois.

Il revoyait, dans un kaléidoscope cauchemardesque : Erik et son regard remplit de colère, de déception.

Ses mots. Ils avaient été horribles et pourtant cela n'avait aucune importance.

Non aucune car, avant les injures, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Il était sans doute pitoyablement mélodramatique de s'accrocher à cela au milieu de cette débâcle de sentiments mais c'était la seule lumière qu'il était parvenu à distinguer.

De toute l'intensité de son âme d'artiste farouchement libre, Erik l'avait aimé.

Et Charles l'avait repoussé, par réflexe, pour le protéger, parce que tout ceci était absurde, qu'il n'avait pas à être à ce bal extravagant, lui si vrai et honnête face à tous ces monstres corrompus, parce que le laisser affronter ce monde était suicidaire. Il tenait trop à lui pour ça. Le renvoyer, l'éloigner de cette infection avait paru, sur le moment, être l'unique solution.

Et puis il y avait sa sœur, il avait dû penser à elle avant de nourrir son propre égoïsme de bonheur.

La jeune fille avait été parfaite. De cela, il pouvait se réjouir. Elle avait charmé l'assistance, s'adaptant à chacun de ses interlocuteur comme le plus gracieux des caméléons. Il espérait si fort qu'elle ait pu trouvé un bon parti dans cette assemblée où de jeunes gens très bien avaient été réunis. Si elle avait pu y gagner quelque chose, alors il y aurait un peu de bon né au milieu de ce désolant gâchis. Il souhaitait qu'elle n'ait pas été affectée par l'esclandre causée par Sébastian Shaw.

Cet homme...Charles l'avait, très clairement, sous-estimé. Son pouvoir de nuisance était bien supérieur à celui de Kurt Marko. Plus vicieux, moins prévisible.

 _Les taudis de Montmartre où vous l'avez déniché_. La phrase lui revint soudainement. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir qu'Erik habitait là ? Avait-il dit cela au hasard ? Pour le vexer ?

Maintenant que Charles était réveillé et moins groggy par le choc des émotions de la nuit, cette petite remarque eut bien plus d'impact dans son esprit. Il allait devoir dénouer ce mystère ou tout du moins se méfier dans les jours à venir.

Il soupira et se leva enfin. La tête lui tournait et il avait une légère fièvre. Son corps lui rappelait douloureusement ce que cette nuit lui avait coûté.

Après un brin de toilette, il mit des vêtements simples, une chemise de coton épais et un gilet de laine fine et quitta sa chambre. La priorité était pour lui de faire le bilan de la soirée avec Miss Moira et si possible Raven. Ensuite, s'il y parvenait à en trouver la force, il irait voir Erik, pour tout lui expliquer. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours. Il restait un naïf et il était amoureux. Ce mélange pouvait nourrir tous les espoirs...même les plus irréalisables.

En sortant de sa chambre, il alla donc directement vers celle de sa sœur et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il n'insista pas. Elle devait déjà être en bas avec Moira, d'ailleurs, il entendait les bruits d'une conversation au rez-de-chaussée.

Il descendit l'escalier, le hall était un vaste chantier où grouillaient des domestiques qui tachaient de retransformer en pièces d'apparat les salles de bal de la veille. On s'affairait là à dérouler les tapis, bouger les meubles, redresser les tableaux et replacer les bibelots.

Dans une heure au plus, tout aurait disparu: tout son drame de la nuit passée, tout les mots dits, tous les baisers volés, toutes les émotions crues, effacés par la normalité de cette vie superficielle. Son monde était un scène de théâtre dont on chassait le décor accompagnant la mort de la tragédienne au profit des froufrous de la comédie de la grisette.

Charles s'arrêta pour observer quelques instants les pièces en pleine transformation.

Son quotidien lui était devenu insupportable. Il avait l'impression de se noyer.

Regardant encore d'un œil détaché les objets reprendre leurs places, il marcha lentement jusqu'au salon.

Mais lorsqu'il l'atteignit, ce ne fut hélas pas les deux jeunes femmes qui l'accueillirent de leur doux sourire. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Son beau-père et Sébastian Shaw se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce.

Marko avait un très large sourire, brutal. En soit c'était une vision effrayante. Mais le regard que lui adressa Shaw été bien pire. Tout son visage était un masque d'arrogance carnassier.

-Charles, quel plaisir de vous voir enfin ! Lança t-il. Il aurait aussi pu déclarer qu'il allait l'éviscérer et le dévorer que son air en serait resté inchangé.

Le jeune homme hésita presque à s'approcher. Au plus profond de lui, un instinct de survie lui disait de fuir, le suppliait de ne pas affronter ces deux hommes alors qu'il était à peine en état de se tenir debout.

 _La lâcheté des bourgeois_. C'est ce qu'avait dit Erik. Il aurait tant voulu lui prouver que lui n'était pas comme ça, même si l'artiste n'était plus là pour le constater.

Il s'avança donc, le pas aussi raide que celui d'un condamné à mort.

-Ah quelle alliance judicieuse, je suis tellement heureux de cette conclusion mon cher Sébastian. Ou devrais-je dire : mon cher beau-fils. Oh avouez que le terme serait cocasse ! Kurt ria à gorge déployée.

Shaw sourit à peine, les yeux rivés sur Charles qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Quelle alliance ? Je ne vous ai aucunement donné mon accord pour que ma sœur se fiance, commença t-il, ferme.

Shaw souleva légèrement les sourcils et Kurt cessa soudainement de rire pour prendre une mine féroce.

-Comment ça ?! L'affaire est entendue depuis hier. Monsieur Shaw m'a raconté que vous lui aviez explicitement assuré "que vous n'aviez aucun intérêt à vous opposer au mariage de votre sœur avec lui". Il se tourna bovinement vers Shaw. C'est bien les termes tels qu'il vous a annoncés Sébastian ?

L'intéressé n'avait pas quitté Charles des yeux.

-Il me semble que c'était plutôt qu'il "n'était pas dans son intérêt de s'opposer à cette alliance entre Melle Raven et Moi", corrigea t-il subtilement en doublant ses mots d'un sourire dangereux.

Évidemment, une menace, il fallait s'y attendre, du chantage pour lui forcer la main. Cet homme avait poussé très loin le machiavélisme. Mais, il n'avait pas à plier devant l'ignominie.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Et vous menez très mal votre séduction, Monsieur Shaw, si vous commencez par vouloir gagner le cœur de ma sœur avec des mensonges.

Shaw ricana.

-Le cœur ? Qui parle de cœur ? Nous sommes entre adultes ici mon garçon. Nous parlons affaires pas d'une futile amourette de roman.

Son ton était d'un mépris écœurant.

-Exactement ! Claqua lourdement Marko. Et d'ailleurs, faites descendre votre sœur, que nous réglions cela. Il accompagna ses mots d'un grand signe péremptoire de la main.

Charles se raidit et haussa le ton.

-C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai que faire de votre ton paternaliste et de vos ordres de maquignons. J'ai la responsabilité légale de Raven et elle n'a pas à vous être amenée comme Suzanne au procès des vieillards !

Kurt reprit immédiatement son attitude de brute et vint en face de lui,  lui gronder au visage. Charles ne recula pas. Son beau-père était hors de lui, il voyait une veine battre à sa tempe et ses yeux était rouges de fureur. Il avait sans doute cru l'espace de quelques minutes que tout son plan était enfin réglé. Le refus soudain de Charles lui était souverainement intolérable.

-Vous n'allez pas me claquer votre science au visage, misérable impertinent !

-Ce n'est pas de la science c'est la Bible. L'Ancien Testament pour être précis.

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là, Charles. Son beau-père écumait de rage. Il ne parvenait à se contenir que parce que son associé était le témoin de la scène. Il ne percevait pas, d'ailleurs, que celui-ci, sadique, aurait sans doute apprécié que leur esclandre monte en violence.

-Je ne joue pas, c'est de l'avenir de ma sœur dont nous parlons, je ne la livrerai pas à cet individu.

Derrière Marko, Shaw avait croisé les bras avec une étonnante nonchalance, semblant attendre que ses vœux s’exaucent d'eux même.

-Allons, mon cher associé, vous n'allez pas vous faire dicter votre conduite, sous votre toit, par cet enfant.

Charles avait une réplique bien sentie à asséner en retour, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son beau-père trancha en levant les bras au ciel dans un mouvement d'ultime exaspération.

-Vous avez raison ! Cette comédie a assez duré !

Kurt parti soudain vers le hall, bousculant Charles au passage qui se retourna immédiatement  pour s'élancer à sa poursuite.

-Arrêtez ! Kurt vous n'avez pas le droit...

Mais une main lui agrippa l'épaule, l'arrêtant aussi sec dans son élan.

-Surtout n'ayez pas la naïveté de croire que la présence de votre amant au bal d'hier était dû au hasard, lui souffla Shaw d'une voix basse, menaçante. Il l'avait saisi d'une poigne crochue et douloureuse, lui broyant l'épaule entre ses doigts osseux.

Charles s'écarta aussitôt de lui, révulsé.

_Son amant !_

-Quoi ?!

L'arriviste bourgeois haussa le menton et sourit avec délectation.

-Allons Charles, ne jouez pas ainsi les pucelles offusquées, nous avons tous nos sales petits secrets, voyez vous. Et le votre n'était pas assez bien dissimulé. C'était un peu trop facile d'ailleurs...

Son cœur s'emballa violemment. Son beau-père avait monté quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à la chambre de sa sœur. Sa raison peinait à retrouver un peu de pouvoir sur la panique qui le débordait de toutes parts.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d’insinuer de telles choses ? Siffla t-il.

Shaw se frotta le menton, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment et faisant mine de se parler à lui-même.

-Hum...dans votre cas, je parierais sur un manque d'expérience, erreur classique du débutant. Ce beau gaillard devait être votre premier, non ?

Charles rougit autant de colère que d'embarras. C'était immonde d'entendre cette si belle vérité sortir d'une bouche si nauséabonde.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! En quoi cela a à voir avec..

Shaw le coupa d'un rire sordide.

A l'étage supérieur résonnèrent les violents coups que Kurt donnait à la porte de la chambre de Raven. Au bout de 4, un bruit plus sourd indiqua que la serrure avait cédé. Son beau-père devait l'avoir enfoncé. Charles voulait s'élancer vers sa sœur et en était empêché par Shaw qui riait encore de lui et de ses efforts vains pour ne pas perdre sa contenance.

-A voir ? Mais tout voyons ! Oh, vous êtes si adorablement naïf ! Mais, mon cher, votre petite perversion peut vous conduire tout droit en prison si ce Erik Lenhsherr daigne témoigner contre vous. Notez à ce propos que tout s’achète et qu'un pouilleux de son espèce doit bien avoir quelques dettes à éponger. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, de vous voir croupir dans une geôle humide ne m'est d'aucun intérêt, en revanche , vous faire déclarer immoral et donc incapable de demeurer le tuteur d'une jeune fille de 17 ans...là...

Charles ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, une sueur froide lui couvrit instantanément la nuque et il se mit à trembler.

-Non, vous n'oseriez pas...

Dans son esprit tout se bousculait. Raven sa petite sœur, par sa faute, à la merci de ces deux brutes et Erik, noble et libre Erik, qu'on lui jetait comme une arme viciée au visage.

-Moi ne pas oser ? Ah, sourit Shaw, presque compatissant, il est vrai que vous êtes bien jeune. Vous ne savez rien de ce que l'on peut faire par ambition.

Le vacarme des pas lourds de Marko dévalant l'escalier poussa Charles à supplier son tortionnaire. Il se refusait à croire à une telle noirceur de l'âme humaine.

-Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, son beau-père, écarlate vint se planter devant lui et lui plaqua un morceau de papier sous les yeux avec une telle violence qu'il fit un pas en arrière.

-Lisez, ordonna t-il.

Charles regarda la missive puis Kurt avec des yeux ronds, totalement perdu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...où est ma sœur ?

-LISEZ !!! Vociféra Kurt.

Les fines lignes d'encre et les belles cursives, il reconnut l'écriture de Raven. Charles commença d'une voix claire qui devint rapidement à peine audible.

_Cher Kurt,_

_J'ai cru comprendre récemment que aviez le plus grand mal à me tolérer sous votre toit. Afin de vous soulager de ce poids, je prend donc ma liberté et, dès ce jour, m'émancipe de votre joug en quittant ce domicile et cette vie pour lesquels je n'avais que très peu d'attaches et d'affections._

_Je doute que vous ayez une quelconque inquiétude quand à mon sort, mais je vous assure malgré tout que je suis accompagnée dans cette nouvelle étape de mon existence par des personnes de confiance à la droiture indiscutable. Je trouverai auprès d'eux amour et sécurité. Deux exigences de la nature humaine qu'en tant que beau-père vous avez failli obstinément à me donner._

_Adieu,_

_Raven Xavier_

Charles relut silencieusement la courte lettre. Les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux. Le sens des phrases lui échappait, son esprit s'était vidé. Sa sœur était partie. Il regardait le morceau de papier entre ses mains et ne parvenait plus à bouger. Elle l'avait abandonné...

Autour de lui le silence ne dura pas. Shaw, laissant tomber avec hargne son masque de satisfaction hautaine, s’exclama soudainement.

-Quoi !! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce médiocre !

Il lui arracha la lettre des mains, la parcourut en diagonal et la jeta au sol. Il se tourna vers Marko, le regard meurtrier.

-Ils vous ont roulé ! Ces deux gosses ont organisé sous votre nez cette mascarade, et vous, vous m'avez laissé me faire ferrer dans ce jeu puéril !!

Il lui enfonçait l'index dans le torse en ponctuation de chacune de ces phrases. En face de lui, Kurt bêtement mortifié, n'osait même pas répondre à une telle fureur implacable.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu être aussi stupide ?! Ce sale petit pervers et sa dévergondée de sœur nous tournent en ridicule depuis des jours et vous n'en avez même pas conscience ! Et moi qui vous ais introduit dans les meilleurs salons de Paris ! Je vais vous humilier Marko, vous traîner dans la boue jusqu'à ce que votre nom ne soit plus que le synonyme de la plus pitoyable déconfiture sur la scène publique. Vous allez regretter de m'avoir associé à ce méprisable projet d'alliance !

A ces mots, Shaw, se redressa, ramena les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient tombées hagardes sur son front suant et rajusta son veston. Un semblant de dignité, très mal imitée.

-Nous ne nous reverrons pas, mais vous allez encore longtemps entendre parler de moi, conclut-il, princier.

Il sortit sans un regard pour Charles qu'il ne devait même pas juger digne d'un quelconque intérêt. Celui-ci était demeuré sans réaction. Sourd à tout. Raven était partie. Comme Erik...

Son beau-père s'était tourné vers lui. L'humiliation et les insultes qu'il venait d'encaisser crispaient son visage en un masque de haine à peine contenue. Il regarda son beau-fils pendant de longues secondes, semblant évaluer dans son esprit de brute ce que valait la vie de cette engeance qui n'était pas de lui. Le jeune homme releva les yeux, lentement.

Devant ce regard noyé de désespoir, Kurt eut un spasme de dégoût. Il empoigna Charles par le bras et entreprit de le traîner du salon jusque dans le hall. Ses doigts épais meurtrissaient sa chair mais le jeune homme n'eut même pas un mouvement pour se débattre, il se laissait malmener comme un pantin de tissu. Son beau-père ouvrit à la volée la grande porte et le tira derrière lui sur les pavées de la cour. Là, il le jeta violemment au sol. Charles sentit à peine les graviers et le gel blesser ses paumes lorsqu'il se rattrapa sur les mains.

-Tu ne remettras plus les pieds ici, tu m'entends misérable vermine. Vas rejoindre ta garce de soeur et faites vous enrôler dans un bordel, qu'importe ! Si on me rapporte un jour qu'on a retrouvé vos cadavres, je les laisserai pourrir à la morgue pour le plaisir de la populace !

Malgré sa rage qui le faisait suer et éructer lourdement, Marko fut gagné rapidement par le froid. Il stoppa donc là ses vociférations et retourna à la demeure donc il reclaqua la porte dans un bruit d'ouragan.

Charles, toujours au sol, regardait ses poings crispés. Ses phalanges étaient aussi blanches et grises que les pierres pavant la cour. Il se releva. Son genou, qu'il avait dû heurter durement en chutant, lui fit mal. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il sortit dans la rue. Son regard clair considéra les trottoirs, les maisons, les passants.

Tout lui semblait flou.

Il se mit à marcher.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le quartier de Montmartre, Charles reprit un peu ses esprits. Il avait marché depuis Passy sans penser à une direction et il avait finalement atterri là. A croire que c'était pas réflexe. Instinct.

Une cloche avait sonné les 13 heures au loin ou était-ce 14h ? Le temps avait semblé s'étirer et se dissoudre dans les brumes de son esprit.

Il n'avait plus rien, tous l'avaient abandonné en l'espace d'un temps trop court pour qu'il ne reprenne pied.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait être sa sœur ? Il espérait qu'elle soit avec Moira, en sécurité, protégée mieux que lui qui frottait ses bras de ses mains gelées. La fine barrière de ses vêtements d'intérieur faisant bien peu pour le préserver du froid.

Est-ce qu'Erik lui pardonnerait sa lâcheté à présent qu'il n'était plus membre de cette classe des riches qu'il exécrait ? Parviendrait-il à lui expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais été des leurs, qu'il n'était d'aucun parti, d'aucune bataille, qu'il avait voulu juste croire à la société et à ses progrès. Et puis il avait voulu croire aussi à...ce sentiment...nouveau, chaotique, superbe. Cet amour à peine né qui l'avait porté, soulevé, libéré...

Il traversa la place qu'occupait plusieurs marchands et artisans saisonniers ainsi qu'une foule de badauds, clients et gens parlant fort et se bousculant. Il atteignit la petite maison branlante et, pendant qu'il montait l'escalier de bois, il repensa à sa venue lors de cet après-midi de décembre.

C'était il y a quelques jours à peine.

Dans sa mémoire, son présent lui répondait en écho. C'était les mêmes lieux, les mêmes marches. La même impression mais toute différente, la même heure, la même lumière mais des émotions presque opposées.

Il frappa à la porte de la mansarde, le cœur battant.

* * *

 

Erik se tenait au milieu de la mansarde.

Elle était vide. Seuls les pauvres meubles étaient encore là : la table et sa chaise, la malle en bois de caisse, le matelas dévêtu de ses draps. Tous les objets, tout ce qui avez eu la moindre valeur avaient été mis à l'encan. Ne restait-là que le squelette de sa vie montmartoise, au milieu de cette pièce qui habiterait pour toujours ses souvenirs les plus beaux de Paris.

Il était peut-être midi ou 13 heures.

La lumière blanche de l'hiver venait éclairer le vieux sommier jauni. Elle ne parvenait pas à rendre à cette couche miteuse un peu de la magie des jours passés. De ces nuits a dessiner, soulevé par un élan d'inspiration comme nul autre avant elles, il ne restait qu'une amertume diffuse. Le corps nu de Charles avait pourtant était étendu là, irréelle image de volupté, et Erik s'était alors senti, pour quelques heures, le plus fier des rois regagnant la plus fastueuse des chambres du sacre. Cet euphorie d'art et d'amour avait été une ivresse délicieuse.

Cette histoire n'était maintenant plus qu'un rêve estompé. _Une erreur_...

Combien de temps c'était-il écoulé depuis son réveil, ce matin ? 5 heures peut-être 6 ? Durant ce laps de temps, il avait mis à mort son ancienne vie.

L'exercice lui était tellement familier qu'il n'y avait là rien de très bouleversant. De la Pologne à l'Amérique, de New-York à Florence, de l'Italie à la France, sa vie n'avait été jusque-là qu'une succession d'exils et de refuges éphémères avant de nouveaux déchirements.

Il avait revendu ses maigres biens, récupéré ici et là un peu des sous qu'on lui devait pour des petits travaux. Le vieux graveur du passage des Panoramas avait bien voulu lui acheter quelques unes de ses œuvres pour sa boutique. Il n'était pas riche, bien sûr, mais les pièces qui alourdissaient la poche de son gilet lui permettraient de partir loin, de quitter la France peut-être. Pour quelle destination ? Il n'en savait rien encore. Il voulait simplement quitter cette ville, s'en éloigner le plus loin possible, mettre des kilomètres entre lui et...son coeur, son âme, Charles...Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il s'ampute de cet amour-là où il allait devenir fou ! 

A ses pieds son sac de toile contenait son change de vêtements, son matériel de dessin, du pain et un peu de fromage, quelques petites choses aussi, des souvenirs. Il le souleva d'une main leste et en fixa la sangle sur son épaule.

Il ne lui restait qu'à quitter les lieux. Il soupira en jetant un dernier coup d’œil aux murs décrépits. Un instant, il crut y voir accrochées les pages de croquis qu'il avait fait de Charles durant ces jours et nuits d'inspiration.

Mais les dessins n'étaient plus là.

Il les avait brûlé.

Erik soupira et sortit enfin en refermant à clé.

En descendant l'escalier de bois il passa par le palier où vivait Angel et glissa la clé de la mansarde sous la porte de la danseuse. Elle comprendrait qu'il était parti sans payer son loyer, et si elle avait un peu d'amitié envers lui, elle ne préviendrait pas tout de suite le propriétaire de sa fuite.

Dehors, la petite place, bordée de marronniers, débordée comme à l’accoutumée de bruits et de vie. Il esquiva les étales des vendeurs de légumes et de soupes et partit en direction de la gare la plus proche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, encore un chapitre terminé dans la nuit (merci le décalage horaire j'ai pu ronfler plus longtemps ce matin).  
> Je continue à pousser nos deux amoureux sur des chemins tortueux, la fin de cette histoire se rapproche, plus que deux chapitres !  
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! A dans une semaine ! 
> 
> Netographie :
> 
> Suzanne frêle jeune fille agressée par des vieillards est obligée de rendre des comptes au cours d'un procès intentés par ses ravisseurs. Pour prouver son innocence elle se mets nue et la beauté diaphane de son corps convainc tout le monde de sa bonne foi : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suzanne_et_les_vieillards
> 
> La morgue de Paris était ouverte au public pour permettre au gens de venir reconnaître les corps anonymes. Mais le lieu servait surtout de spectacle d'horreur gratuit et la salle publique fut fermée en 1907 : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgue


	16. Départs. Erik et Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette petite note en début de chapitre pour vous recommander de bien faire attention aux tags qui ont été ajoutés. Ce qui suit n'est pas de tout repos...Bonne lecture.

La gare St-Lazare.

C'était l'énorme gueule qui engloutissait des milliers de voyageurs de tous horizons chaque jour, à chaque heure, au son des cheminées des trains et des sifflets des chefs de station.

Erik venait à peine d'arriver sur le parvis qu'il était déjà épuisé.

S'arracher à sa mansarde lui avait demandé un effort immense, profond.

Pourtant, ce galetas sans aucun confort n'était qu'un toit sous lequel il dormait depuis seulement quelques mois.

Il avait autre chose, il le savait bien.

De petits picotements parcoururent ses paumes, ses bras, son torse, jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'était le souvenir d'un corps qu'il avait enlacé, le fantôme de la chaleur de sa peau, quelquechose ~~~~comme une faible flamme qui voulait s'échapper de la gangue de glace où il avait décidé d'emprisonner son cœur. _Charles_...

Ce déchirement. Une fois de plus. Il allait quitter Paris, et pour aller où ? Vers quelle nouvelle terre d'accueil ? Il se savait exilé, depuis toujours, jamais aucune ~~~~racine ~~~~ne lui était ~~~~poussée ~~~~où que ce soit. Les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour ce jeune homme lui avait tant fait espérer un repos dans cette fuite perpétuelle.

Il poussa un râle sourd pour lui-même.

Terminé l’auto-apitoiement ! Il allait partir et oublier. Il repartait à zéro.

Erik leva les yeux vers la façade de la gare. L'énorme horloge, qui l'ornait, indiquait presque 13h30.

Sur la place du Havre, la population de Paris allait et venait. Les voyageurs se déversaient des fiacres et des voitures. Ils venaient de partout et zigzaguaient en cavalcades scabreuses, évitant de peu de se faire écraser. Seuls les riches clients de l'hôtel Terminus, dont la passerelle rutilante donnait directement sur les quais de la gare, n'avaient pas à craindre les désagréments de la populace grouillante.

Évidemment, Erik n'avait pas cette chance.

Il se faufila tant bien que mal parmi la foule qui se pressait, en ce début d'après midi, sur les marches de l'entrée des quais.

Le bruit des trains, les nuages de vapeur blanche qui s'élevaient des cheminées des énormes locomotives, le crissement des rails et la lourde mécanique des roues qui se lancent; Erik n'avait jamais cessé d'être fasciné par cette symphonie du métal vivant.

Autour de lui, les familles couraient en petites troupes, sacs à la main, malles et lourds bagages portés par des domestiques. Les contrôleurs à l'uniforme net et raide veillaient sur tout ce ballet de la vie de voyage, l'effervescence du départ, la détresse des adieux.

Erik, lui, était au milieu de tout cela.

Seul.

Le long sifflement de la locomotive noire, sur le quai tout proche de lui, résonna sous les voutes de la cathédrale d'acier.

La machine massive s'ébranla comme une bête de somme monstrueuse et l'artiste fut parcourut d'un frisson. Partir...Oublier...

_Erik !_

Il se retourna soudainement. Il avait cru entendre son nom, une voix qui l'aurait appelé, et cette voix c'était...

Son cœur se contracta. _Charles_.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se l'arracher de l'âme !? Pourquoi !?

Il le voyait partout et ne le retrouvait nulle part. Jamais un regard n'était aussi bleu, jamais un sourire n'était aussi vivant, jamais une voix ne lui faisait vibrer la raison comme celle de ce jeune homme.

Rester dans cette ville le rendrait fou, il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il oublie, vite !

-Mesdemoiselles, je vais porter nos bagages dans le wagon, si vous voulez bien m'attendre ici.

Un groupe de 3 jeunes gens venait de le dépasser. Deux demoiselles fort jolies, l'une brune et l'autre blonde, et un garçon aux yeux très grands dissimulé derrières des lunettes de myope. C'était ce dernier qui venait de partir en poussant un chariot contenant 4 grosses malles. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent à patienter près d'Erik. La brune, emmitouflée dans un manteau très stricte gris perle, paraissait  particulièrement inquiète.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de m'en vouloir Mademoiselle, nous aurions dû lui dire où nous allions, pour le rassurer, il va être fou d'inquiétude.

-Je lui écrirai, Moira, je vous ai juré que je le ferai dès que nous serons arrivés au Havre. Quand nous serons sûrs d'avoir un bateau pour New York, mais pas avant. Je ne veux pas que Marko trouve là l'occasion de nous rattraper pour une simple histoire de remords. Vous savez bien cela, nous en avons parlé. Cela serait trop bête vraiment de perdre notre avance.

Erik observa la jeune fille. Elle était habillée élégamment mais avec une grande sobriété, drapé dans un manteau de voyage bleu nuit, sa jolie tête de poupée blonde couverte d'un chapeau pourpre.

Il l ~~~~a reconnut.

-Raven ! Laissa t-il échapper tout haut.

Elle se retourna, d'abord affolée, puis, l'ayant aperçu, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi l'avait reconnu.

Ils se dévisagèrent, sur la défensive, bien conscient que la personne qu'ils avaient en commun, le seul lien qui les réunissait dans ce monde, n'était pas là avec eux.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, sans sourire, le regard dur. Cette jeune fille était très jolie, vraiment. Erik voyait en elle une lionne cachée sous la peau d'un beau chat persan. Elle lui sourit avec une certaine franchise. Dans ses yeux il y avait encore un peu de l'innocence de ses 17 ans, mais également une note plus triste, une sorte de résignation sombre qui lui donnait bien plus que son âge. Dans ce paradoxe, elle ressemblait à son frère.

-Vous êtes cet "ami" de Charles. Celui qui voulait se battre avec cet exécrable Sébastian Shaw. Celui qu'il a chassé du bal.

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans sa voix. C'était un constat simple de la réalité des faits. Erik acquiesça.

Jaugeant son habit et son sac, elle ajouta :

-Ainsi, vous fuyez vous aussi.

Il se sentit coupable et réagit avec humeur.

-Qu'entendez vous par là, Mademoiselle Xavier ? Qu'auriez-vous à fuir, vous ? Le luxe et le confort des salons mondains ?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourit avec une certaine pitié dans le regard.

-Très bien, je ne sais pas comment Charles vous a dépeint ma personne, mais je ne suis pas une petite poupée de boudoir attendant gentiment qu'on l'épouse, si c'est ce que vous croyez.

Il ne croyait rien, il n'était pas allé jusque-là dans son jugement. Il n'y avait eu que l'aveuglante colère la veille, lors de leur rencontre. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait le savoir.

-Charles ne m'avait pas dit cela, commenta t-il sobrement.

La jeune fille se tendit.

-Charles ne dit jamais rien de ce qu'il pense vraiment, rétorqua t-elle avec amertume.

La remarque lui déplut. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais son cœur avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle avait tort, que Charles se livrait totalement au contraire, pourvu que l'on aille chercher son âme derrière les masques de retenue et d'éducation.

Il sourit tristement. _Oh Dieu, je suis loin d'être guéri de lui si je crois encore autant à mes propres illusions._

-Pour une sœur aimée, vous n'avez pas l'air de le connaître beaucoup, lui dit-il pourtant dans une bravade.

Au fond de lui revenait cette jalousie diffuse qu'il avait ressenti au bal. Comme s'il existait une concurrence d'affection entre eux deux. Il en voulait toujours à Raven d'avoir été celle qui les avait interrompu aux pires moments de cette soirée. Cette rancune lui permettait d'étouffer les doutes qu'il avait eu depuis. De revoir la jeune fille maintenant était réellement déstabilisant, un peu comme si il était forcé d'affronter ses propres incohérences. Il crispa sa main sur la lanière de son sac.

A côté d'eux, la brune, qui devait s’appeler donc Moira, l'interpella soudainement.

-Qu'étiez-vous pour lui ?

Son ton était extrêmement sec, elle lui déplut immédiatement.

-J'étais son amant.

La phrase claqua au milieu de la foule du quai de gare.

Il avait voulu la choquer. Donner un ultime coup de griffe pour défouler la colère qui était remontée en lui et anéantir une bonne fois cette histoire en la jetant en pâture aux deux femmes. Raven ouvrit de grands yeux, mais sa compagne de voyage cilla à peine et lui renvoya aussi sec :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-10 jours.

Comme cette réponse lui sembla pitoyable ! 10 jours, comment sa vie avait-elle pu être à ce point bouleversée en à peine plus d'une semaine ! Et pourtant...

Cette fois, elle ouvrit des yeux immenses et porta les mains à sa poitrine.

-Alors c'était vous !

A ses côtés, la sœur de Charles semblait confuse et mal à l'aise. Erik ne savait comment réagir.

-C'était _moi_ quoi ? Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-Cette lumière...(Elle se tourna, éperdue, vers Raven.) Pardon, Mademoiselle, je ne vous ai rien dit car je croyais que... Hier matin, lorsque nous préparions le bal, il avait cette lumière dans les yeux de votre frère. C'était tellement bon de le voir aussi heureux. J'étais curieuse et... (Elle sourit un seconde, perdue dans sa mémoire.) Il m'a dit de ne plus m'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Dans ces yeux, vous auriez vu, Mademoiselle...Il était fou amoureux. (Elle regarda à nouveau Erik, accusatrice). Et c'était de vous ! Et moi qui croyait...

L'artiste vit la jeune femme se décomposer devant ses yeux. Mais lui avait l'esprit vide.

\- Et vous l'abandonnez, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Qu'avait-elle dit ? Les mots se bousculait dans sa tête sans parvenir à prendre sens.

-Abandonner ? Mais en quoi je...Balbutia-t-il.

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, la panique gagna ses yeux bruns et elle lui saisit le poignet d'une main crispée.

\- Il n'a plus personne ! Et moi qui croyait qu'il...mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai laissé seul avec ce monstre.

Erik sentit son cœur s'emballer violemment. Une affreuse inquiétude lui glaça le sang, cette impression funeste qu'il avait eu en quittant la mansarde l'envahit à nouveau. Les mots de Charles vinrent résonner à ses oreilles. _Après ce soir je serai libre..._ La colère, sa colère avait tout aveuglé. C'était des années de rancunes, de haine qu'il avait fait ressurgir en voyant Schmidt, et la présence de son amant n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa frustration. Il avait voulu tout détruire, le monstre, ce monde pourri, et, ne le pouvant pas, c'est son amour qu'il avait sacrifié. _  
_

De réaliser cela soudainement lui coupa le souffle.

-Savait-il que vous partiriez ? Demanda t-il impulsivement, saisissant la jeune femme au poignet. Celle-ci était blanche comme un linge.

Raven s'était écartée, horrifiée. Que comprenait-elle de ce qui se passait ? Mesurait-elle, elle aussi, l'impact de sa propre trahison ?

-Non, il...il ne devait pas savoir, il n'aurait pas voulu... Marko, son beau-père, il voulait marier Mademoiselle Raven de force à ce Sébastian Shaw, alors elle et moi nous ...avons décidé de fuir. C'était la meilleure décision. Il fallait faire vite et Charles semblait si ...je croyais... qu'il avait enfin trouvé...

-Trouvé quoi ?!

Il la secoua. Trop brutalement sans doute, mais la colère remontait en lui. Une rage aveugle jetée contre tout le monde, contre Schmidt, contre ce Marko, contre Charles inexplicablement mais surtout contre lui-même... Il aurait étranglé cette femme. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il la croise ?

Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Il la connaissait et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Au fond de lui, son âme se débattait brutalement sous le poids de la chape de glace qui la retenait prisonnière. La jeune femme s'arracha à sa poigne et lui répondit en criant :

-L'amour ! Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Je croyais ...qu'il avait trouvé...l'amour...

Raven vint la prendre dans ses bras, elle-même tremblait, elle regardait Erik avec des yeux de flamme mouillés de pleurs contenus.

La scène était pathétique. Il était là, les bras ballant, le regard fou, devant ces deux femmes en larmes agenouillées sur un quai de gare. Les autres voyageurs commençaient à se regrouper, un agent n'allait sans doute pas tarder à intervenir.

Erik voulait hurler. Il voulait s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine. Il avait si mal à présent, bien pire que l'écho de cette nuit passée en regrets et en sanglots. Charles...Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il vit le jeune homme à lunette, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, accompagnait Raven et son amie, courir vers eux avec inquiétude. Avant qu'ils ne les atteignent, l'artiste parvint à demander d'une voix étranglée.

-Il m'aimait ?

Moira se calma instantanément et le regarda durement, comme pour l'évaluer. Que pouvait-elle voir ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Et lui qu'attendait-il de cette réponse ?

-Oui, bien sûr qu'il vous aime. Pouviez-vous réellement l'ignorer ?

 

* * *

 

-Hé c'est pas un dortoir ici, _lindo dulce_ !

Charles se réveilla en sursaut. Roulé en boule contre la porte de la mansarde d'Erik, il avait fini par s'endormir. Il était transi de froid. Il focalisa son regard sur la jeune femme qui se penchait sur lui. C'était la belle danseuse du cabaret : Angel. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et un air un peu irrité. Il se releva maladroitement, ses jambes flageolaient comme si elles étaient faites en tissu.

-Pardon, je...j'attendais Erik, savez-vous quand il va rentrer ?

La jeune femme souleva un sourcil, mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure et après deux secondes de réflexion, lui montra ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Une clé.

-Tu vois ça, _gatito_ ? Ça veux dire qu'il va pas rentrer, ton Erik.

Charles regarda la clé avec hébétement, le sommeil ne l'avait pas encore vraiment quitté et tout son corps était raidi de courbatures. Il avait froid, vraiment. Sa peau, son cœur, son âme, tout était gelé et douloureux. Son espoir, sa chaleur, c'est auprès d'Erik qu'il les retrouverait. C'était aussi simple que fondamental. Ce que la danseuse lui disait n'avait aucun sens.

Angel le dévisagea avec impatience. Du palier du dessous une voix masculine balança avec gouaille :

-Hé la belle ! Tu te magnes les miches, j'ai pas toute la journée !

La danseuse renvoya un juron qui résonna dans toute la maison et finit par pousser Charles de l'embrasure de la porte pour pouvoir accéder à la serrure. Il la regarda faire, toujours sans comprendre. Le choc fut d'autant plus grand lorsqu'il découvrit, une fois la porte ouverte, l'intérieur de la mansarde.

Tout était vide.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis un deuxième. C'étaient les mêmes pauvres meubles, mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Il n'y avait plus cette douceur si particulière, ce désir diffus, l'air n'était plus le même, ni la lumière. Erik n'était plus là. Erik était parti.

Derrière lui, Angel commençait à gigoter et à baragouiner des explications que Charles n'entendit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le matelas miteux au coin de la pièce. Que cette couche semblait misérable à présent...

-Écoute ~~~~, moi jé veux pas d'histoire, sil est parti si vite l'artiste, c'est qu'il avait des casseroles au cul, moi jé dirai rien,  si tou veux récupérer sa piaule je té la laisse, le proprio i' va pas en faire un fromage, lui i' s'en fiche si t'as de quoi payer de toutes façons tu pourrais bien être un assassin de petits enfants qu'il n'...

Elle fut interrompu par un pas lourd et une voix poisseuse de vin. Un homme venait de pénétrer à son tour dans la mansarde.

-Boooon la danseuse, moi je vais pas rester toute la sainte journée à jouer tout seul avec mon oiseau. Tu ramènes ton...La voix s'interrompit. Le pas lourd s'approcha de lui.

-Hé mais je te reconnais toi ! Hé !

C'est la main calleuse posée sur sa nuque qui tira Charles de sa prostration.

-Tu me regardes quand je te parle, le minet !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et inspira. Il avait reconnu la voix et la poigne. Cela le replongea dans ses souvenirs. Le cabaret de l'Enfer, le poète ivre, un soir de pluie, du noir sur ses paupières, d'autres mains, chaudes, sur sa peau.

Il ne se retourna pas sur l'homme qui n'était pour lui qu'un bruit de fond.

La pièce était vide. Les feuilles de dessins avaient disparu. Erik était parti...

La voix se fit plus proche, plus veule. Le pouce de cette main appuya sur la base de son crane.

-Tu n'as plus ton chien de garde aujourd'hui le mignon, il te laisse te promener seul dans les mauvais quartiers ? C'est vraiment pas raisonnable ça...

Angel finit par réagir avec humeur. Elle râla et tenta d'attirer son client par des paroles enjôleuses. Celui-ci la rabroua dans un rire gras.

-Non, attends, ATTENDS ! Il m'ignore, le petit précieux. Il a pas peur, il croit qu'il peut jouer les pédants avec Victor... Mais j' aime pas qu'on m'ignore.

Charles regardait toujours le matelas, il revoyait les heures passées là, dans les bras d'Erik. Les images défilaient par centaines, sensations, mots, caresses, assez vite pour lui donner le tournis.

La main passa de sa nuque à sa taille. Il frissonna. Il avait froid. Il s'écarta.

-Ne me touchez pas, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi ? Hoqueta l'ivrogne.

La danseuse revint à la charge avec plus d'insistance. Elle tira sur la chemise de son client, voulant quitter la pièce où ils n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver. Elle élevait la voix et commença à lancer une bordée d'injures.

L'homme réagit alors avec une brutalité soudaine.

-Ah, tu vas finir de m'exciter la putain ! C'est pas à toi que je cause, bordel !

Il agrippa le chemisier d'Angel et la traîna littéralement à l'extérieur. Elle se débattit comme une tigresse, poussant de grands cris.

Charles réagit avec quelques secondes de décalage, le temps que son esprit revienne dans le présent. Il se précipita vers l'homme et le repoussa avec force de la jeune femme.

Bien que surpris, celui-ci fit volte-face et lui décocha un violent coup de poing à l'estomac qui le projeta à un mètre en arrière en lui brisant le souffle. Le temps qu'il retrouve sa respiration, la brute avait poussé la danseuse hors de la mansarde, reclaqué la porte et donné un tour de clé dans la serrure.

Après cela, il se retourna lentement. Il souriait, cruellement.

Charles le regarda, haletant. Le gouffre qui s'était ouvert devant lui, l'imminence de ce qui allait lui arriver, le laissèrent paralysé comme la proie devant l'arme du chasseur.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Angel tambourinait le bois en hurlant.

-Là, on est plus au calme, tu vois, le mignon.

L'homme se rapprocha, Charles recula et buta contre la table. Il serra la mâchoire et tenta de contenir sa peur. Apparaissant dans la lumière du jour, son agresseur lui sembla  bien plus costaud que dans son souvenir obscurci de la salle de cabaret, moins saoul aussi. Il avait beau savoir se battre, il savait n'avoir aucune chance face à un gabarit pareil, pas dans l'état d'épuisement où il était.

Les cris d'Angel avaient cessé, Charles priait intérieurement pour qu'elle soit partie chercher du secours.

L'homme fit encore un pas, il était en face de lui.

Gagner du temps, quelques secondes, précieuses, vitales...

-Monsieur vous n'avez aucune raison de..! La brute le saisit à la gorge. Charles tenta de le repousser en s'appuyant sur la table mais celle-ci craqua et se déroba sous lui.

Le poing serra plus fort.

-Je préfère quand tu la ferme, grogna t-il.

Charles commençait à voir des éclats blancs en périphérie de son champ de vision, le manque d'oxygène allait lui faire perdre connaissance. Les mains crispées sur le bras qui l'étranglait, il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de son agresseur à coup de pieds. L'un d'eux porta et l'homme lâcha prise. Sonné, Charles s'élança tant bien que mal vers la porte mais il fut saisit à la taille et l'homme l'envoya valser au sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- T'as raison de te débattre, le minet ! Le moqua la brute en traversant la pièce en trois pas. Faudrait pas que ça soit trop romantique pas vrai ? On est entre hommes, non ?

Charles n'eut pas le temps de se remettre debout, ni de rétorquer. Son adversaire lui empoigna les cheveux et le traîna sur le matelas, sur lequel il tomba finalement à plat ventre.

-Je ne suis pas une bête, tu vois, je vais te baiser sur un lit.

L'homme lui retint la tête fermement contre le matelas, le poing refermé sur son crâne, lui enfonçant le nez dans le tissu rêche et froid, pendant que de l'autre main il fourrageait dans sa propre braguette pour libérer sa verge engorgée.

Une fois cela fait, il poussa un grognement rauque de contentement. Ses muscles semblèrent se relâcher un peu et Charles en profita pour se débattre de plus belle. Il tenta de se retourner, mais l'homme, le pantalon sur les genoux, s'allongea sur lui. Il sentit la rude érection de son agresseur venir se frotter contre le bas de son dos. Ce contact, agressivement dur et brûlant, lui arracha un cri.

-Non !

-Oh si, tu vas aimer, tu vas voir, lui souffla la brute au creux de son oreille.

Son haleine, sa voix, son odeur, Charles avait l'impression de se noyer.

C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être en train de se produire. Une large main tira sur son pantalon que retenait encore ses bretelles. Non, non, non, NON !

Il allait être violé là, sur cette couche, sur ce lit, sur ce même lit où Erik et lui... Non...

 

* * *

 

-Dégagez de mon perron où je fais appeler la police !

-Je veux voir Charles !

-Foutez le camp, il n'est plus là ! Il est parti rejoindre les merdeux de votre race ! Qu'il y reste ! Je ne veux plus voir ce parasite sous MON toit !

La lourde porte de l'hôtel particulier ~~~~reclaqua sur Erik dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Kurt Marko venait de le jeter dehors après qu'il ait quasiment menacé de mort deux de ses valets de pied si on ne lui amenait pas Charles.

Il n'était plus chez son beau-père. Alors où chercher ?

Où ?? Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il fallait qu'il le revoit, qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui explique : combien il s'était trompé, combien il l'aimait...

Il voulait lui demander pardon, lui demander une chance, elle lui serait accordée, il savait, il espérait, il priait pour que dans ses yeux de ciel il trouve l'absolution.

Mais devant cette porte close, ce n'était plus la culpabilité qui lui vrillait les nerfs, c'était l'inquiétude. L'angoisse, la peur, celle qu'il avait vu apparaître dans les yeux de Moira lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que Charles était seul à présent aux milieux des monstres.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu réaliser cela hier. Comment avait-il pu le laisser seul pour affronter Schimdt et Marko et toute cette horde méphitique ? _J'ai cru qu'il appartenait à ce monde, j'ai cru qu'il avait honte de moi_.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière son aveuglement.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

(...)

Il était plus de 16h et la nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il arriva à Montmartre. Il gravit les ruelles en pente le plus rapidement possible.

Il y avait une urgence, une catastrophe à empêcher. La voix criait en lui. Cette voix. Celle de Charles. Il l'entendait depuis des heures et à présent il ne percevait plus qu'elle entre deux battements de cœur.

Par instinct, par réflexe, il avait couru jusqu'à son ancien domicile.

C'était égocentrique et puéril, mais il était persuadé que si le jeune homme avait eu besoin d'un refuge, il l'aurait cherché d'abord auprès de lui. Comme s'il avait été celui, le seul, qui pouvait le protéger, le recueillir.

Il avait voulu être celui-là, et maintenant qu'il sentait qu'il avait failli à ce rôle, il voulait que Charles, lui, n'ait pas cessé d'y croire.

Il accéléra, l'urgence palpitait dans ses veines.

Il arriva enfin sur la petit place, essoufflé, et l'esprit si focalisé sur la nécessité de retrouver là l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il ne vit d'abord pas l'attroupement qui stationnait sur le trottoir en face de la maison. Il monta l'escalier d'une traite et arriva à son palier.

Là, il stoppa net sa course.

La porte défoncée gisait à l'intérieur de la mansarde.

Il entra, hagard, le souffle coupé. La petite pièce était un chaos: table brisée, chaise renversée. A la lumière d'une bougie, Angel était à 4 pattes en train d'éponger des flaques de sang qui maculaient le plancher et une partie du matelas.

La scène était sordide, atroce. Il fut pris d'un vertige.

_Oh Dieu, non, pas ça_.

Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec Charles, il le savait viscéralement. Comment ? Il n'aurait pas plus l'expliquer, mais il ressentait jusque sous sa peau la douleur du jeune homme qui suintait des murs en lambeaux.

-Où est-il ?

La danseuse releva les yeux et le dévisagea une seconde avec effarement, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Elle se leva ensuite d'un bond, lâcha serpillière et brosse et vint lui saisir les mains dans un élan d'émotion.

-Oh Erik, y a ou du grabuge, j'aurai pas dû...oune marlou, il est monté et il a vou ton ami et cé type c'est oune brute...il voulait pas lé lâcher...et quand il a claqué la porte...je savais qu'il allait lé...tu sais et... Elle bégayait, son fort accent rendant les mots presque incompréhensibles.

Erik regardait ses propres mains entre celles, poisseuses de sang et d'eau sale, de la jeune femme. Il eut envie de vomir.

-Où est-il ? Répéta t-il.

Où était-Charles ? Où était son ange, son amour ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à savoir, les explications hasardeuses de la danseuse lui importaient peu.

Mais celle-ci, ne l'écoutant pas, continua sur sa lancée.

-Alors jé soui allée chercher de l'aide et il y avait Logan dans le café de la mère Monroe et j'ai crié et il est venu et la puerta...en un coup elle a volé et quand il a vou le gamin presque à poil, il a commencé à talôcher l'autre, il a failli lé buter et moi ...

-OU EST-IL ?! Erik venait de hurler, il avait saisit les épaules de la jeune femme. Il tremblait de tout son corps. _Charles, Pitié, pitié rendez-le moi, pitié qu'il n'ait rien, qu'il soit en vie..._

Angel, devant lui, était tétanisée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

-Qui ?

-Charles ! Celui qui était là ! Où es-t-il, bon sang ??!

-Il...il..je né sais pas ! Avec lé sang et les cris et Logan qui voulait creuver Victor, moi j'ai pas zieuté d'où qu'il a filé ton copain !

Il s'écarta d'elle, exaspéré. Il voulait frapper dans quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit sur elle.

-Do kurwy nędzy ! Lâcha-il faute de mieux.

Dehors, Paris se couvrait de nuit et Charles était perdu, là, quelque part.

Impuissant, il était impuissant.

 

* * *

 

_Si simple..._

Charles se tenait debout face à la Seine. De longues minutes venaient de s'écouler, des heures peut-être, a rester figé dans cet état de mutisme qui suit toujours les drames.

Il avait arrêté sa course éperdue sur le quai de débardage de la gare d'Orsay, à la porte des chantiers de l'exposition Universelle.

_Mourir..._

Le siècle était si jeune, à peine né d'un jour, et alors que les temps nouveaux lui ouvraient les bras, il voulait laisser échapper son avenir.

Il était là, perdu au cœur de l'hiver, au milieu de cette ville toute entière recroquevillée sur son fleuve.

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait attiré là, comme si cet immense squelette de Babylone moderne était l'origine de tout et qu'il devait y revenir pour mieux se perdre à nouveau.

Il n'était plus qu'une ombre, abandonné.

Autour de lui, Paris était noire, les travaux s'étaient tus, on entendait que le clapotis de l'eau et les bruits de la rue plus haut. Il était seul. Aucun manœuvre n'errait plus sur la bord des quais une fois le travail terminé.

L'eau noire coulait lentement à quelques mètres au dessous de lui. Sombre et terrifiante, elle était couverte d'éclats jaunâtres, c'étaient les reflets des réverbères des belles avenues d'en face et des ponts éclairés. On aurait dit la peau ruisselante d'un énorme monstre marin sorti de son antre de vase et dont les écailles huileuses affleuraient l'eau.

Elle était là, tout près, cette eau glacée, ce tout puissant fleuve à la gueule ouverte, prête à le dévorer, à l'engloutir.

Charles regarda l'onde, lente et chaotique, les remous noirs.

Il avait froid, très froid. Il grelottait. Mais cela ne le gênait même plus. Son cœur avait cessé de battre depuis des heures déjà. Il ne restait dans sa poitrine que les rouages inutiles d'une mécanique cassée.

Sur sa chemise, il le savait, il y avait des traces de sang. Ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de cet homme, tout comme ...le sperme qui souillait son dos n'étaient pas non plus le sien... mais celui de cet homme...

Il se souvenait par bribes du poids du corps lourd de son agresseur, du fracas de la porte défoncée, de s’être relevé, rhabillé, et puis le sang et la fuite, le bruit des marches en bois, les pavés glissants lorsqu'il avait dévalé les hauteurs de Paris pour se précipiter vers les silhouettes décharnées des pavillons inachevés de l'Exposition.

Après le choc de l'agression, après ce raz-de-marrée de violence qui l'avait submergé et laissé hagard, à demi nu dans cette mansarde au milieu des cris, après tout ce gâchis : il ne restait plus rien de lui.

Et à présent, il ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur sourde, étouffante, qui voilait son esprit et achevait ses dernières forces.

Il se sentait vide.

Son corps ?...Il ne savait plus à qui il appartenait...pas à lui...plus à lui.

Son âme ? Erik l'avait emporté.

Il ne lui restait que sa vie, faible détail dérisoire, et, devant les eaux morbides qui coulaient sans fin, il était tenté de l'offrir en pâture au démons de la nuit.

_Si simple_...

Mourir, parce qu'aucun rêve ne serait jamais assez fort pour devenir sa réalité.

Erik. Son rêve.

Charles ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'air humide et glacé s'engouffra dans sa gorge. Il avait un goût de métal. Cela lui rappela les grandes charpentes d'acier des pavillons en devenir de l'exposition, les poutres monstrueuses que son amant avec ses mains d'artistes avait dû soulever, pour gagner quelques sous.

Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire combien il admirait son courage. Combien celui-ci l'avait porté, inspiré, libéré.

Lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

De l'amour, puisque c'était cela, puisqu'il avait enfin admis que c'était cela au milieu du chaos de ces derniers jours, au milieu des bouleversements de sa vie.

Il avait découvert l'amour, ce désir amoral immonde que cette société plaquait sur les hommes comme lui : c'était l'amour. Simple et pure et si fondamental qu'il ne savait plus à présent comment vivre sans.

Mais, comme sa sœur et comme ses parents avant elle, Erik l'avait abandonné. Évidemment... puisqu'il était incapable de garder auprès de lui ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Il regarda ses deux pieds, bien droits au bord du quai solitaire.

Le bout de ses chaussures couvertes de boue caressait le vide.

C'était _si simple_ d'arrêter de souffrir.

 

Charles fit un pas vers l'eau noire.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netographie :
> 
> La gare St-Lazare premier pas vers l'émigration par Rouen et Le Havre : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gare_de_Paris-Saint-Lazare
> 
> Photo de la gare St Lazare en 1900 : http://paris1900.lartnouveau.com/paris08/lieux/gare_st%20_lazare/cpa/stlaz6.htm
> 
> Le Havre port d'émigration vers les États-Unis : http://www.persee.fr/doc/annor_0003-4134_1984_num_34_1_6382
> 
> Quelques mots espagnols :
> 
> lindo dulce : joli mignon
> 
> gatito : chaton
> 
> et en polonais :
> 
> Do kurwy nędzy : putain de bordel de merde


	17. Si on devait... Erik et Charles

Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi chaud alors qu'il faisait si froid ?

Erik courrait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Son sac ballotait sur son dos, qui s'était couvert de sueur sous son paletot long. Il avait traversé tout Paris, la peau brûlante d'une fièvre d'angoisse qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

Il courait sans savoir vers quoi, il suivait le fil de son instinct. A travers les quartiers pauvres, les boulevards, le Nouvel Opéra, puis la place de l'Obélisque et enfin la Seine, immense et sombre, qui tranchait la ville en deux.

Il longeait à présent les palissades des chantiers de l'exposition universelle, qui dressaient ses dents de bois pour protéger les squelettes d'architectures monstrueuses. En ombres chinoises sur le ciel nocturne, se dessinaient les pagodes et les temples, les mausolées de pacotille et les tours d'acier.

Erik courait et les bâtiments défilaient sans qu'il ne les voit.

Il arriva bientôt aux limites des constructions, presque à la gare d'Orsay, là où la ville habitée et réelle reprenait ses droits sur les édifices fantoches.

Il s'arrêta enfin. Il était épuisé.

D'une gare à l'autre, d'un instant à l'autre, d'un sentiment à l'autre, de la colère, au doute, à la peur, de St Lazare à Passy, de Montmartre à la Seine, comment pourrait-il retrouver celui qu'il aimait dans cette ville trop grande, en pleine nuit ?!

Et pourtant il le fallait ! Cela hurlait en lui. C'était un ordre de son cœur, qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Guidé par son instinct, cette petite flamme d'espoir l'avait poussé à rejoindre la grande exposition. Comme si, à elle, on revenait toujours, elle qui serait dans quelques mois le phare de la planète entière.

Sa course l'avait amené jusque là. Mais pourquoi ? C'était absurde.

Certes, ils avaient tout deux parcouru ces quais lors de leur belle après-midi de balade, mais les chantiers étaient à présent fermés pour la nuit.

Qu'aurait trouvé là Charles, à part une solitude morbide et des regrets ?

Erik se tourna, désespéré, vers le fleuve. L'eau crépitait, par endroits, des éclats des réverbères. Tout le reste était obscurité.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière sur les quais. Le cour de la Seine se devinait à peine, calme et noir, mouvant et silencieux, dangereux.

Il se souvenait de ce matin de novembre où les débardeurs avaient trouvé flottant entre 2 eaux le cadavres d'une femme. Erik était passé juste à ce moment là. Il revoyait la peau gonflée et bleue, les cheveux pareil à des algues qui couvraient le visage affaissé, l'enveloppe qui ne contenait plus aucune vie. Ces images, qui lui revenaient soudainement, lui glacèrent le sang.

Et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Si je l'ai perdu, si par ma faute il...

Il serra les poings, éperdu, à court d'idées, de forces, d'espoirs.

Il ne pouvait rester là à se lamenter, il fallait qu'il reprenne ses recherches.

L'artiste allait repartir vers l'Est de la ville lorsqu'une silhouette, au bord du quai, attira son attention. Frêle et habillée de clair, on aurait dit un spectre diaphane qu'un simple souffle pouvait faire disparaître.

On aurait dit...

Erik se figea, son cœur s'emballant violemment sans que son esprit ne parvienne, tout d'abord, à en comprendre la cause.

Une illusion, cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, ses sens trompés par l'angoisse, son espoir prenant vie, juste avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Il fit un pas, le plus discrètement possible, de peur de briser le rêve, un autre et puis un autre encore, s'approchant plus près sans se faire remarquer de celui qu'il avait si peur de reconnaître.

Son ange, son miracle, Charles, était-ce lui ? Il ne semblait pas réel, il était si pâle.

La brise glaçante ébouriffa les mèches brunes du jeune homme. Il ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait debout, les bras abandonnés le long du corps. Il fixait l'eau, les yeux baissés.

Erik n'osait pas l'appeler. Le moindre bruit, un geste, il était si près du bord, si concentré sur le vide, le moindre sursaut serait dangereux.

L'artiste s'approcha encore, alors que le jeune homme fermaient les yeux et semblait avaler une grande goulée d'air. Il le vit serrer les poings, pousser un soupir et se pencher vers le bord.

Et c'est là, soudain, qu'Erik sentit en lui résonner un appel, impérieux, vital, un ordre : _Sauve-le_ ! Ce fut si fort et violent que, par réflexe, il faillit reculer.

Mais au lieu de cela, d'instinct, il saisit la taille de Charles et l'attira en arrière, loin du vide, loin de l'eau, loin du froid, près de lui, au creux de ses bras, là où il aurait toujours dû le garder.

-Non, je t'en prie, non... balbutia t-il, en enveloppant le jeune homme dans sa chaleur.

Charles n'avait pas réagi ~~~~, ne s'était pas débattu. Il était comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains crispées de peur de l'artiste.

Erik tremblait comme une feuille, il avait conscience au plus profond de lui que la mort les avait frôlé d'atrocement près. S'il était arrivé un instant trop tard alors...

-Ne part pas là où je ne peux pas te protéger, où je ne peux pas... te suivre... ajouta t-il, bouleversé, en enfouissant son visage brûlant au creux d'une épaule glacée.

Il étouffa un sanglot. Il l'enlaça davantage, voulant le fondre en lui, sentant les battement sourds de son cœur résonner contre le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci expira lentement et laissa sa nuque reposer contre l'épaule d'Erik, qui l'étreignait avec toute la force de son amour.

-Tu n'es pas réel... murmura Charles finalement, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, tournés vers le ciel de nuit. Erik est loin d'ici à présent. Il a...Je...je ne le méritais pas...

Il ferma les yeux et crispa la mâchoire. Puis il s'écarta doucement de lui. L'artiste ne fit d'abord pas un geste pour le retenir. Abasourdi, désemparé.

La voix de Charles, aussi ténue qu'un souffle, lui avait dévasté le cœur. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Alors que c'était tout le contraire ! Il réagit enfin et lui prit la main, le forçant à se retourner.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! Le supplia-t-il sitôt qu'il eut enfin le jeune homme en face de lui, son regard rivé dans le sien. Charles l'observa, pétrifié, sa peau blanche comme une feuille de papier. Ses phalanges étaient gelées, Erik avait l'impression que le froid se communiquait à tout son corps, à son âme. Il ne voulait pas, il refusait de le perdre !

-Pardon, mon amour, répéta t-il, y mettant toute sa conviction. Les yeux du jeune homme prirent alors un éclat particulier. Une flamme d'espoir s'y alluma et, de sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration s’accéléra en saccades. Il revenait au réel, il le voyait, le reconnaissait, enfin. Charles s'approcha, tendit une de ses mains froides, celle qu'Erik ne tenait pas, et lui caressa du bout des doigts : la pommette, la joue, s'arrêtant avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

-Erik ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

L'artiste sentit monter en lui une joie vive, affolée, fragile comme la flamme naissante d'une bougie.

-Je t'aime, _moje serce_. Je suis à toi, corps et âme, je le suis depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu. Si j'avais su, ce jour-là, que je te ferai tant de mal alors...j'aurais dû sortir de ta vie, j'aurais dû disparaître avant que tout ceci... Mais je ne pouvais pas... m'arracher à toi. _Aniołku, kocham cię_... continua Erik, incapable à présent d'arrêter les mots qui coulaient de son cœur, sa langue maternelle se mêlant spontanément au flot de ses émotions.

L'artiste lâcha alors la main de Charles pour mieux l'amener à lui dans un geste tendre, ses bras enlaçant sa taille. Il plongea dans ses yeux de ciel, si beaux, si profonds en cet instant. Il vint poser très doucement son front contre le sien, mêlant leurs souffles qui s'échappaient en nuage blanc dans la nuit gelée.

-Je suis là mon amour, je ne t'abandonnerai plus ... murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il était infiniment, désespérément tendre, terrifié par le contraste presque douloureux entre la chaleur de ses propres lèvres et celles, glacées, de Charles. Il l'étreignait davantage encore, voulant lui offrir sa flamme, sa vie. Il baisa ses lèvres avec toute la ferveur qu'il avait en lui. Ce baiser était une promesse, une allégeance.

Le jeune homme lui répondit enfin, rendant les caresses de sa bouche tremblante, puisant la force de ses sentiments à leur source. Il avait si froid.

Erik brisa leur étreinte, inquiet. Sa main gauche vint s'emmêler dans les mèches brunes de son jeune amant. Il paraissait si fragile, si loin de ce jeune bourgeois si confiant et si droit dans son costume noir qu'il avait découvert la nuit précédente. Il y avait un jour à peine, mais c'était presque une vie.

Charles avait les yeux clos, ses deux mains s'étaient réfugiées dans la grosse laine du gilet de l'artiste. Il vint poser son front au creux du cou d'Erik et expira profondément. Tout son corps était groggy par le froid. Mais son esprit reprenait pied peu à peu.

Erik. Il était là. Et ses mots d'amour avaient pénétrés progressivement l'obscurité de son âme, ils avaient agrippé et tiré son cœur hors de l'eau noire et boueuse où celui-ci avait déjà sombré avant même que son corps ne fasse de même.

Il s'abandonna à la chaleur de l'artiste qui les drapa tout deux dans les pans de son paletot. Charles ne voulait plus bouger, plus quitter cette bulle de tendresse où ses sens et sa raison retrouvaient graduellement la lumière. Il avait du mal à y croire, encore. Quelques instants à peine le séparaient de la mort. Il se blottit davantage contre la poitrine d'Erik, qui l'enlaçait, les bras noués dans son dos, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il sentait son souffle chaud, les battements de son cœur, ses muscles vibrant de vie. C'était irréel.

L'artiste lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

-Il faut que nous trouvions un refuge pour cette nuit, il faut que tu te réchauffes, mój anioł.

Charles acquiesça, trop épuisé et fébrile encore pour répondre verbalement. Erik ôta son manteau et lui fit enfiler. L'odeur réconfortante de son amant le submergea alors et il faillit fondre en larmes, il plaqua vivement ses mains sur sa bouche pour tenter de ravaler les sanglots qui lui étreignirent la gorge. Erik le reprit immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Pardon, lui répéta-t-il encore et encore, ne sachant comment conjurer tout ce désespoir, toute cette culpabilité, ces regrets qui les rongeaient tout deux.

Erik réussit à réaffermir sa raison après quelques minutes. Ils fallait qu'ils se mettent à l'abri, avant toutes choses, il fallait qu'ils soient au chaud pour la nuit.

Avec douceur, il s'écarta de Charles et lui prit la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Les prunelles bleues du jeune homme étaient trop brillantes, fiévreuses.

-Trouvons un refuge pour cette nuit, insista t-il.

-Guide-moi, souffla Charles d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne lui lâcha pas la main et les entraîna dans les quartiers pauvres et étudiants de la rive gauche de la Seine.

* * *

 

Ce n'est pas l'enseigne, petite, ronde, insignifiante, qui les attirèrent.

L'hôtel d'Alsace, avec sa façade blanche et simple, était invisible dans l'étroite rue des Beaux-Arts, à deux pas de l'église Saint-Germain-des-Prés.

Mais Erik avait vu la douce et chaude lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres de la salle de repas qui donnaient sur la rue. L'établissement prenait ainsi des allures de nid douillet, d'asile pour les deux réfugiés qu'ils étaient. Et surtout, le lieu paraissait assez modeste pour qu'il puisse en payer une chambre.

Gardant la main de Charles dans la sienne, incapable d'ailleurs de la quitter, il poussa de l'autre la vieille porte en bois peinte en vert râpé. Ils entrèrent, presque méfiants, trop habitués déjà à être refoulés de toutes parts.

La tiédeur de la pièce les fit tout deux inspirer une grande rasade d'air chaud. Cela sentait la soupe de pommes de terre et le feu de bois ainsi que la cire, qui devait être régulièrement passée sur le mobilier rustique encombrant toute la pièce. L'entrée s'ouvrait directement sur une salle où les clients devaient se restaurer. Ce soir-là, un homme seul, au fond d'un fauteuil fatigué, finissait un thé en lisant un journal.

Derrière un petit comptoir haut se tenait une dame joufflue, les épaules couvertes d'un épais châle lilas et le nez plongé dans un travail de couture.

Elle releva la tête et son visage s'épanouit en un large sourire.

-Bonsoir mes enfants, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

C'est Erik qui lui répondit, un peu vivement peut-être.

-Une chambre pour une nuit c'est possible ?

Elle le détailla de la tête au pied et jeta un œil amusé à Charles qui était resté presque caché derrière lui.

-Oui, on s'arrange. Si vous n'avez pas peur de partager ? J'ai une chambre avec un lit bien chaud. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de se réchauffer le pauvre chéri, dit-elle en souriant à Charles qui restait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol.

Elle posa son ouvrage sur le comptoir et ouvrit le livre d'enregistrement de l'hôtel.

-Si vous pouvez m'écrire vos noms là. Elle leur désigna la dernière ligne de la page puis, les poings sur les hanches, elle brailla en direction de l'arrière cuisine :

-Hé l' Père ! Va donc me bassiner le lit de la 4 ! On a du monde !

Erik hésita un moment à noter le nom de Charles. Il n'était sans doute pas judicieux d'enregistrer le nom de Xavier, ni de prendre une chambre avec un seul lit pour deux hommes portant des patronymes différents. Il nota "Erik et Charles Lehnsherr".

La bonne dame remarqua sa gêne. Son regard se remplit de tendresse. Elle lui dit malicieusement.

-Votre frère ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup dites-donc ! Cela dit, vous avez de beaux yeux clairs tous les deux. Vous êtes anglais, pas vrai ?

Erik resta une seconde interloqué par la jovialité de la patronne. Il ne savait comme réagir devant tant de bonhommie.

L'homme, qui semblait cuver lourdement au fond de la salle commune, poussa un gros soupir en se levant.

Il s'avança vers eux.

-Ah bonne hôtesse, vous les effrayez, ces deux colombes. Ils sont comme beaucoup d'entre nous : des âmes pures traquées par les griffes du malheur. Votre havre, Madame Dupoirier, est le phare où s'abritent les poètes immortels que tout le monde à oublié, et les derniers amoureux maudits par le destin.

De la main qui ne tenait pas sa canne à pommeau, il s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Erik, à qui son haleine chargée d'une odeur anisée d'absinthe ~~~~étouffa les sens. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait repoussé, mais dans les yeux lourdement cernés de cet homme, il crut lire quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux qui l’interpella.

-N'ayez crainte à cacher ici vos deux cœurs. Il n'y a plus que dans ce havre que les anges, et quelques démons, trouvent refuge. La société traque partout l'amour comme on cure une maladie.

Il avait dit ces mots en anglais avec un ton très grave, presque doctoral, et en terminant sa phrase, il s'était tourné vers Charles qui le regardait avec fascination.

-Mais vous êtes ..., commença le jeune homme.

Le dandy défraîchit le coupa d'un grand geste de la main.

- ~~~~Bel innocent, je ne suis plus personne.

Il les salua d'un doigt porté à son chapeau haut de forme.

-Bonne nuit Messieurs, et gagna la porte d'entrée. Mme l'hôtesse, je sors me distraire aux lumières de la ville des plaisirs !

-Ne faites pas d'excès Monsieur Melmoth, pensez à votre santé.

Il se fendit d'un sourire las et sortit.

Charles serra davantage la main d'Erik dans la sienne et celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre. Cette étrange rencontre, ce drôle de faune bienveillant, semblait être un signe du destin les poussant à rester dans ce lieu.

La bonne dame ne voulu pas les laisser monter avant qu'ils n'aient avalé un bol de soupe épaisse. Charles avait faim mais il lui fut difficile de s'alimenter. Son estomac était encore bien trop noué pour tolérer la nourriture. Voyant cela, Erik prit dans sa poche un large morceau de pain. Il essayerait de lui proposer cela plus tard dans la soirée.

Le patron de l'hôtel, la face ronde et rougeaude et les grosses mains calleuses des hommes de labeur, les conduisit au dernier étage. Il leur ouvrit la porte.

-Nous y v'là, messieurs, dit-il d'une voix franche.

Charles entra en premier, suivi d'Erik.

Dans la chambre coquette trônait un haut lit, garni d'un épais matelas et couvert d'un duvet. Le papier peint à fleurs roses, la grosse armoire de bois sombre et la petite table de chevet dépareillée donnaient à l'ensemble des airs d'auberge de province. Cela sentait la poussière et la lavande sèche. Une bougie finissante et un feu dans la cheminée faisaient une lumière réconfortante.

En refermant la porte, le propriétaire leur précisa qu'il avait laissé un baquet près de la cheminée et une jatte d'eau chaude s'ils avaient besoin de se laver.

Erik déposa son sac de voyage dans un coin. Il prit conscience que ce poids sur son épaule ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Cela lui fit une impression étrange.

Il se tourna vers Charles. Celui-ci était en train de retirer lentement le paletot qu'il avait gardé sur ses épaules, même pendant le repas, ainsi que le fin gilet en dessous.

Erik entre aperçu la chemise du jeune homme : elle était tachée de sang.

Il frémit, la gorge sèche et s'approcha de lui.

Charles avait les joues rougies, les mains crispées sur le tissu.

-Il...il allait me...mais je me suis débattu, alors il n'a pas pu... pas vraiment... il s'est frotté contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il...que je sente...dans mon dos...balbutia t-il, les doigts tremblant en tentant de déboutonner le vêtement souillé.

Il tira sur la chemise, l'arracha soudain de lui avec dégoût, n'en supportant plus le contact.

Son buste nu se dévoila à l'artiste qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. La blancheur délicate qui l'avait fasciné lors de leur première nuit d'amour était marquée de moirures bleues, noires et violettes.

Il était couvert d'hématomes.

Erik serra les dents à se faire mal, sa respiration s'accéléra, le sang battait à ses tempes. Charles voyant sa réaction, eut honte de son corps, ce témoignage si flagrant de son impuissance, de sa faiblesse. Il tenta de se reculer d’Erik, de saisir un drap, une couverture pour masquer sa nudité, qu'il imaginait hideuse au yeux de l'artiste. Mais celui-ci lui prit le poignet et l'attira doucement vers la cheminée.

Sous le contraste des éclats du feu, les marques de douleur ~~~~apparaissaient presque noires sur la peau dorée de chaleur. Erik observa ce torse nu avec attention, il prenait la mesure des épreuves qu'avait enduré son jeune amant. Il passa la paume de sa main sur la courbe du cou striée d'une large empreinte de main. Son estomac se tordit à l'idée du drame qui s'était déroulé dans son ancienne mansarde, du courage qu'il avait fallu à Charles pour affronter seul le chaos de cette journée. Jamais plus il ne le laisserai ainsi livré aux loups.

Il posa ses lèvres sur l'arrondi de son épaule constellée de tâches de rousseur.

Puis, devant la douce chaleur du feu, il termina de le déshabiller, ses gestes se faisant le plus délicat possible. Lorsque le jeune homme fut totalement nu, il l'invita, sans un mot, à se mettre dans le baquet de bois. Puis il mouilla un linge blanc à l'eau encore chaude du pichet et s'agenouilla pour commencer à le laver.

Charles le regardait faire, fasciné. Il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait, à ses genoux, nettoyant sa peau méticuleusement, passant l'eau tiède sur chaque muscle, suivant ses chevilles, remontant ses jambes, ses cuisses. Il le lavait comme on oint une statue de saint. Il soupira, ému. La sensation était étrangement érotique et chaste à la fois. La délicatesse dont faisait preuve Erik était bouleversante et il retint avec difficulté les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de vouloir couler depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Erik se releva et rinça le linge une fois de plus. Les hanches, les cuisses, les fesses de son jeune amant, ses reins et son dos, là où les traces de violence étaient les plus visibles, son torse bleuit d'une large ecchymose...il caressa d'eau chaude chaque blessure.

Sa main tremblait de colère. Cette chair qu'il avait aimé, cet être dont l'âme contenait tant d'innocence, toute cette souffrance qu'il aurait dû empêcher... Il s'en voulait tellement.

Charles, reconnaissant sa détresse dans l'intensité de son regard, interrompit ses tendres attentions et sortit du baquet. Le contact de ses pieds nus mouillés sur le parquet de bois sec le fit frissonner.

Erik l'enveloppa immédiatement dans un plaid qu'il trouva plié sur une chaise. Il le retint dans ses bras et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou, respirant sa peau, cherchant à apaiser sa colère.

-Je le tuerai...parce qu'il t'a touché, parce qu'il t'a fait ces marques... je le tuerai. Dussais-je finir en prison pour 20 ans, je le tuerai... souffla t-il.

-Et je serai à nouveau séparé de toi..., répondit Charles en glissant sa paume sur la joue de l'artiste, le forçant à relever les yeux et à le regarder. Ne m'impose pas cela Erik, ne me condamne pas à t'attendre. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou, plaquant sa poitrine nue contre la laine grossière du gilet que couvrait encore le torse de son amant. Ne m'arrache pas à toi à nouveau, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Erik expira longuement, comme pour laisser échapper sa haine. Il le serra fort, brisé d'émotions.

Charles déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et, relevant ses yeux azur vers le gris orageux de ceux de l'artiste, il lui déclara d'une voix douce :

-Je t'aime.

Erik retint sa respiration plusieurs secondes, ces mots qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit ... leur écho emplit son cœur. Ils étaient sa rédemption, IL était sa rédemption. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une joie chaude, profonde, l'étreignant soudain. C'était une décharge de bonheur immense qui montait par vagues et emplissait tout son être. C'était le plus émouvant des pardons.

A cette vue, Charles, emporté par le réconfort de cet amour déclaré et partagé, l'embrassa. Il avait de la passion et peut-être un peu de folie dans ce baiser, quelque chose d'à la fois tendre et furieux, indomptable et épuisé. L'artiste goûtait sa bouche avec une lenteur enivrante, il lui rendait son baiser avec autant de dévotion que de révérence.

Lorsque se séparèrent leurs lèvres rougies et brillantes, leurs visages n'étaient que sourires d'affection.

Autour d'eux la pièce toute entière vibrait d'émotions. Les lumières douces ombraient des auréoles dorées sur les murs, faisant ressortir les motifs vieillis du papier peint. Les meubles sombres réchauffaient le lieu de leur mémoire de bois déjà riche du souvenir de dizaine d'autres locataires. La petite chambre s'était emplie de cette tiédeur amoureuse qui réconforte les cœurs.

Erik guida Charles vers le lit. Le jeune homme s'y assit et sourit lorsque le matelas trop mou s'enfonça soudainement sous son poids, l'obligeant à se rattraper avec les mains. Le plaid, qu'il ne retenait plus, glissa de ses épaules et tomba, le dévoilant jusqu'à la taille.

Erik ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette peau, flagrant témoignage de leur journée de drames. Charles l'observait, inquiet, il fouillait dans ce regard intense pour y trouver la plus imperceptible trace de dégoût.

Il n'y en avait pas.

Le moment était suspendu dans un silence profond. L'artiste luttait entre sa culpabilité et son désir brûlant, sa raison n'ayant pas beaucoup de part dans ce combat de sentiments. Il s'approcha du lit, presque timide.

Charles l'arrêta avant qu'il ne le touche.

-Déshabille toi d'abord, s'il te plaît, lui demanda t-il.

Erik se recula, s'excusa, rongé de mépris pour lui même. Après ce que le jeune homme avait traversé, il n'avait pas le droit, aussi vite, d'espérer...

Charles l'interrompit immédiatement.

-Non ! Non, je...Erik ce n'est pas toi...c'est juste que je veux sentir ta peau, c'est...(il baissa les yeux vers les lames du parquet) je veux sentir que c'est toi qui me touche et pas... Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Erik en aurait pleuré. Il lui prit le visage au creux de ses paumes et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

-Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point, mon ange, lui souffla t-il tendrement, la voix altérée par l'émotion.

Il s'écarta pour se dévêtir à son tour. Une fois que l'ensemble de ses habits fut ôté, il attendit encore un instant debout et totalement nu devant lui.

Charles, sans le quitter du regard, s'installa plus confortablement au fond du lit, à demi allongé, le buste calé par un gros oreiller. La pièce était tiède, il avait presque chaud.

Erik grimpa sur le matelas, il resta tout d'abord assis à ses pieds, l'admirant avec tendresse. Le jeune homme écarta lentement ses jambes, ses orteils frôlèrent la cuisse de l'artiste, lui faisant hérisser les poils et frissonner la peau. Charles tendît ses mains vers lui.

-Viens s'il te plait.

Il avait besoin d'être dans ses bras, de l'accueillir en lui. Il voulait que cette étreinte brûle sa peau au point de lui faire tout oublier.

-Tu n'as pas à me supplier...lui répondit l'artiste en se glissant contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lova tout son corps contre sa peau. Ses lèvres caressèrent sa mâchoire. Pas avec moi, jamais... Il suivit du nez la ligne de sa gorge...je suis à toi...

Erik les renversèrent, lui se retrouvant sur le dos et Charles au dessus de lui, ses cuisses enserrant ses hanches étroites. Ils laissèrent un instant leurs regards se fondre.

Charles se redressa, assis à présent, les yeux clairs et confiants. Il posa ses mains sur les vallées du torse de l'artiste, ses doigts en tracèrent les reliefs. Il le parcourut comme on fabrique une carte, gravant en lui le corps de son amant comme un paysage illustré, son âme devint un livre. Erik soupira, ses muscles se décontractèrent progressivement.

Le jeune homme passa le bout de ses doigts dans la chaleur de son bas ventre, effleurant du pouce sa propre érection, pour venir ensuite saisir celle de son amant. Le contraste entre le rugueux des ombres et la douceur de la peau de ce sexe tendu le fit frémir. Le désir montait en lui, puissant et purifiant. Il commença à le masturber d'une main possessive, guettant la moindre de ses expressions.

Erik avait fermé les yeux, il laissa échapper un gémissement, le plaisir l'emplissait par vagues.

Charles était fasciné. Cet homme était beau, fragile, offert à lui. Il lui livrait tout sans ne retenir aucun sentiment. Il lui donnait le pouvoir sur cette étreinte et aucun d'eux ne perdrait quoi que ce soit à cette offrande.

Charles réapprenait ce corps aimé et se rendait à lui-même. Il regagnait sa liberté. Sa poitrine s'emplit d'espoir. Il se pencha pour saisir la bouche de l'artiste en un long baiser intime, caressant sa langue de la sienne.

Puis, prit d'un besoin de s'abandonner, il cessa sa caresse et se drapa sur lui, le nez à son oreille, inspirant et expirant profondément alors qu'Erik parcourait son dos de ses paumes chaudes, descendant plus bas, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, au creux de ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses. La sensation était délicieuse.

Erik n'osa pas une exploration plus intime. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, n'en avait pas le désir. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus érotique à retenir sa passion, à laisser la seule sensualité douce guider ses gestes. Il lui embrassa la joue, l'épaule, se redressa et étendit son jeune amant sur le dos, l'enroulant dans les draps crème. Il était si bien, là, dans ce nid pour eux seul. Le lit était accueillant avec son matelas trop moelleux où ils s'enfonçaient et son duvet déjà chaud de leur amour.

Il lui sourit, le cœur gonflé de joie.

Charles lui rendit son sourire. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les pensées de l'artiste. Ses sentiments glissaient sur sa peau comme un chaude couverture. Erik lui prit le poignet, il embrassa sa paume, l'intérieur de son coude, touche après touche, la moindre parcelle de son corps fut explorée de ses lèvres. Il le dessina en une infinité de baisers. La ligne de sa clavicule le mena à un de ses tétons qu'il lécha longuement jusqu'à se qu'il se dresse. Le second fut doucement excité entre ses doigts. Puis il glissa son nez jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il titilla du bout de la langue. Charles se tortilla et finit par rire de cette caresse amusée. Erik rayonna encore davantage à entendre cette joie inespérée.

Il inventa mille attentions tendres pour lui faire l'amour, et parfois l'effleurait à peine de peur de le blesser. Charles se laissa adorer. C'était de l'amour calme, un plaisir long frôlant l'orgasme sans jamais l'atteindre, le retenant à chaque fois à la limite du gouffre. Son érection était déjà lourde contre son aine lorsqu' Erik la prit dans sa bouche brûlante.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir profond. Tout son corps se tendit vers cette seule sensation, chaude, humide autour de son sexe durci de désir. Il avait fermé les yeux et posait sa main sur la nuque de son amant, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux. Il voulait juste se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel, s'assurer que c'était lui, celui qu'il aimait, que ce plaisir n'était pas une illusion. Il se perdit enfin délicieusement, son esprit lâcha prise.

Erik empoigna sa propre érection qu'il masturba fermement, porté par le plaisir qui montait en son jeune amant et résonnait en lui. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement dans lequel l'artiste reconnut son prénom avant de s'abandonner à son orgasme dans un long frisson. Erik l'accompagna vers l'abysse et vers le ciel, il avait l'impression de flotter. Il reposa son visage brûlant contre le bas ventre de Charles, le goût de son désir encore dans sa gorge et l'âme bercée de lumière.

Après, ils s'endormirent enfin, enlacés, repus d'amour. La chambre était plongée dans une obscurité enveloppante. La bougie sur la table de chevet depuis longtemps éteinte, il ne restait que les braises dans la cheminée pour éclairer leur nuit.

* * *

 

Erik se réveilla en sursaut. L'angoisse était revenue, elle l'avait arrachée au sommeil avec cruauté, lui qui s'était endormi gorgé d'espoir tenant dans ses bras son amour retrouvé.

Il entendit le râle de souffrance avant d'en comprendre l'origine.

Charles. Il se tourna vivement vers le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Celui-ci respirait avec peine, le souffle étouffé.

- _Aniołku_ , que se passe t-il ?

Il lui prit la main, elle était moite de sueur, crispée dans les draps.

Il passa sa paume sur son front : il était brûlant. Son jeune amant n'était même pas conscient, prit dans les tournants d'une fièvre soudaine et fulgurante. Les yeux clos, ses lèvres entr-ouvertes laissaient échapper un halètement douloureux.

Erik fut pris de panique.

Une fièvre, évidemment, comment aurait-il pu y échapper ? Lui qui avait erré toute une journée dans le froid d'hiver sans même un manteau pour se protéger. Lui qui avait été molesté, presque violé. Son corps rendait les armes à présent, recrachant violemment ce trop plein de tourments.

Que faire ? L'aube n'était même pas encore là.

Il prit le linge resté dans le baquet de bois et le rinça à l'eau claire, à présent froide, du pichet. Il passa le tissu sur le visage du jeune homme, sur son torse, recommença cent fois pour tenter de faire descendre sa température. Il lui murmurait des mots tendres, lui chuchotait qui était là, près de lui.

Au matin, la fièvre n'était pas tombée, elle avait même empiré, et Erik avait prévenu la patronne. À regret, car il avait craint qu'elle ne les jette dehors, ne voulant peut-être pas d'un malade dans son hôtel. Mais la bonne Mme Dupoirier entoura les deux jeunes gens d'attention. Elle souleva seulement un sourcil en voyant les hématomes sur la poitrine du jeune homme et le sang sur sa chemise. Erik lui expliqua sommairement que la colère d'un beau-père indigne était à l'origine des marques de coups et que c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient fuit. Elle ne posa pas plus de question et prépara des soupes que Charles ne parvint pas à ingérer, ou si peu, et força l'artiste à manger un peu de pain beurré.

Il s'était installé sur une chaise, près du lit du malade et ne lâcha pas sa main un instant. Il continua à rafraîchir sa peau à l'eau fraîche toute l'après-midi. Des décoctions d'herbes aromatiques furent amenées encore fumante dans la chambre. Les vapeurs de thym imprégnèrent bientôt les draps.

En début de soirée, Charles commença à délirer. Sur son front moite, ses cheveux collaient de sueur. Le pli de souffrance entre ses sourcils semblait ne plus pouvoir disparaître. Il divaguait d'une voix croassante. Il croyait voir sa sœur. Il répétait qu'elle était partie par sa faute.

Erik, pour le réconforter, lui raconta sa rencontre avec Raven et Moira. Il essaya de le rassurer. Elle était en route pour les Amériques, elle était fière et battante, accompagnée dans cette aventure par la sage gouvernante et un jeune homme timide qui lui semblait tout dévoué. Le malade s'apaisa un peu et l'artiste parvint à voler quelques heures de sommeil, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur le bord du lit haut.

La deuxième nuit fut terrifiante. Charles ne se réveilla plus ou presque, le corps baigné de sueur, il sombrait dans de longues phase d'inconscience et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, ceux-ci étaient brillants et fous comme ceux d'un mourant.

Et mourant, il l'était.

C'est ce que finit par dire un médecin blasé appelé en urgence alors que la troisième nuit de fièvre s'amorçait. L'homme de science, trop habitué à ces malades de la misère, ne prit aucun gant pour annoncer à Erik que le jeune homme ne passerait probablement pas la nuit.

Il faillit l'étrangler, mais il n'en avait pas la force et même pas l'envie. Il n'avait que lui à blâmer, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait entraîné Charles dans ce chaos destructeur, lui qui l'avait conduit vers cette mort sordide.

Le médecin jeta un dernier regard résigné à son patient et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

\- N'y a y-il rien que je puisse faire ? Supplia l'artiste.

L'homme hocha négativement la tête et quitta la pièce. Erik le suivit des yeux, effaré. Il avait l'esprit vide, son cœur était un trou sans fin. L'atroce verdict vint finalement atteindre son âme . Il ne put que sortir dans le couloir comme un somnambule et s'écroula.

Contre le mur couvert de lambris, le front collé au bois sec, les mains ouvertes sur ses genoux, il se mit à pleurer longuement, secoué de sanglots bruyants qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir. Il pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement, attendant que l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde rende son dernier souffle et qu'il puisse le rejoindre ... au plus vite.

* * *

 

Le wagon à lambris de bois vert se remplissait progressivement. Les bagages des autres voyageurs s'amoncelaient dans les filets au dessus des sièges.

Erik n'avait que son vieux sac qui le suivait partout depuis son départ de New York, quelques années plus tôt. Il contenait toujours un change de vêtements, son matériel de dessin et quelques souvenirs d'ici, d'ailleurs...

On était déjà en mars. La grande exposition ouvrirait dans un peu plus d'un mois. Il ne verrait pas la fête et les exhibitions, l'inauguration grandiose et les visiteurs du monde. Cela le plongea dans une certaine mélancolie, qui lui voila l'esprit un instant.

Il laissa son regard errer sur les quais. Les gens se pressaient, le départ était prévu d'un instant à l'autre. Bientôt, il verrai la capitale s'éloigner, bientôt il quitterai le pays... Le voyage ne serait probablement pas si long jusqu'à Rouen, puis le Havre, puis un bateau et l'Atlantique à perte de vue.

Le sifflet strident du chef de gare le tira de sa rêverie. A l'extérieur du train, un couple de retardataires se séparait avec effusions, ils étaient en larmes. La jeune femme s'arracha aux bras de son amant pour rentrer dans le wagon où Erik était installé. Elle jeta sa petite valise sur le siège et se précipita à la fenêtre, qu'elle fit glisser d'un coup vif, pour se pencher vers son fiancé qui lui baisa les mains qu'il parvenait à peine à atteindre.

\- Tu vas me manquer ! Lui déclara t-il avec émotions.

\- Je t'écrirai ! Tous les jours ! Répondit-elle.

-Ne m'oublie pas !

\- Impossible !

La locomotive vrombit secouant sa carcasse dans un gros halètement métallique. Le train démarra lentement, les amoureux se désunirent mais le jeune homme continua de courir sur le quai.

-Je t'aime ! Cria t-il.

La jeune femme s'étrangla d'un sanglot et ne parvint pas à répondre. Avec l'accélération le quai s'éloigna bien vite et elle s'assit finalement sur la banquette, le visage dans les mains.

Erik avala sa salive. Il avait la gorge serrée.

Maintenant qu'il avait appris à les exprimer, ses émotions avaient tendance à le submerger avec un peu trop de facilité. Il se sentait fragile, dans ses moments-là. Ces derniers mois avaient soumis son cœur à tant d'épreuves. Il crispa les poings et ferma les yeux.

Le jeune graveur laissa échapper un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit la chaude étreinte d'une main venir couvrir la sienne. Il se détendit et laissa l'apaisant sentiment de sérénité le pénétrer.

Il se tourna vers le regard azur de celui qui partageait à présent sa vie. Celui qui l'accompagnait dans ce nouvel exil.

Je t'aime, épelèrent, muettes, les lèvres cerises qu'il aimait tant.

Charles.

Erik lui sourit, il avait envie de pleurer et de l'embrasser. Il voulait le remercier d'être toujours en vie et à ses côtés, d'avoir vaincu la fièvre mortelle en ce matin de janvier après une nuit sans espoir. Le jeune homme serra sa main et la relâcha avec un caresse avant que quelqu'un remarque cette innocente marque d'affection.

Ils allaient être prudent.

Ils allaient être heureux.

Par la vitre du wagon, le paysage défilait lentement, les emportant loin de la ville lumière où, pour eux deux, et pour des milliers d'autres, tout avait commencé.

Car... _si l’on devait reprendre depuis le début, on parlerait de cette fête immense qu’était la capitale en cette année 1899. L’Exposition Universelle allait avoir lieu et Paris se couvrait de pavillons de toutes les nations. Partout on fêtait les arts et les temps heureux, et s’ouvraient toutes grandes les portes de la Belle Époque..._

 

 

 

FIN

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fichtre c'est fini ! Je n'en reviens pas vraiment pour tout vous dire. Oui, pour être franche je ne me voyais pas capable d'écrire tout ça et voilà...ça fait bizarre de terminer cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, jusqu'au bout. En tout cas ça a été un plaisir d'échanger avec vous toutes. Et vos commentaires m'ont vraiment vraiment vraiment motivé pour faire de mon mieux. Alors merci. :')
> 
> Et la dernière netographie : 
> 
> Les mots d'amour d'Erik en polonais  
> Moje serce: Mon coeur  
> mój anioł : mon ange  
> Kocham cię : Je t'aime
> 
> Et le caméo historique : avez-vous reconnu Sébastien Melmoth ? : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%A9bastien_Melmoth  
> et pour situer l'action : L'hôtel d'Alsace : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27H%C3%B4tel
> 
> Et enfin, je ne peux pas poster ce dernier chapitre sans remercier ma correctrice dévouée et oreille attentive (et inventeuse d'outils géniaux pour me pousser à écrire) : Violettedeschamps  
> Ma fan officielle qui ne connait absolument rien au fandom X-men mais qui m'a suivit dans ce délire tout le long (et je te jure que sans toi ça n'aurait jamais donné un truc de cette taille) : Hermine  
> Et enfin ma revieweuse adorable et recruteuse de lecteurs hors pair (je vais finir par t'engager comme agent !) : SomeCoolName  
> Les filles, je ne vois qu'une chose : GROS HUG COLLECTIF !!! :D !


End file.
